no se si pueda amarte
by princesof-evil
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto secretaria dedicada enamorada de su jefe shaoran Li el potente hombre mas cotizado de todo Hong Kong pero que pasara cuando la pasión se mezcle con su ámbito laboral advertencia: futuro lemmon denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno esta es mi segundo fic en esta pagina espero les guste bay!**_

 _ **declaración** **: card captor sakura no me pertenece si fuera así shaoran estaría casado conmigo**_

 **"llamada"**

 _"flash back"_

* * *

Pov sakura

Estaba caminando pensando en que haría hace unas horas perdí mi empleo por negarme a tener sexo con mi jefe hirizuki

Flash back

 _Estaba sentada en mi puesto de trabajo esperando alguna indicación de mi jefe de si necesitaba algún pedido, fotocopiara algo bueno aparte de que tengo que encargarme de sus citas en la tarde el molesto sonido del teléfono de comunicación me saca de mis pensamientos._

 _-Buenos días corporación hirizuki habla Kinomoto- respondo amablemente_

 _-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto podría pasarme a la línea con el señor hanako dígale que es urgente por favor- me contesta su socio el señor hanako._

 _-claro señor hanako ya le informo al señor hirizuki- le digo educadamente para marcar al hirizuki-Disculpé señor hirizuki, pero el señor hanako desea hablar con usted algo urgente- le digo_

 _-si pásame la llamada y cuando termine deseo que venga a mi oficina señorita kinomoto- dice serio como siempre bueno que más da me enconji de hombros para contestarle._

 _-claro señor hirizuki- contesto para luego escuchar que corta la llamada suspiro el señor hirizuki es un hombre de 48 años muy exitoso tiene una familia perfecta a mi parecer es elegante, pero avece me hace dudar de ello la semana pasada se acercó a mi intentando besarme sentí asco al ver su cercanía me aleje un poco para retirarme desde entonces he tratado de no toparme con él a solas en el ascensor._

 _Suspire el señor hirizuki había terminado su llamada toco la enorme puerta al escuchar un –adelante – abro lentamente la puerta entro cerrándola._

 _-Necesitaba hablar conmigo señor hirizuki-digo tratando de sonar tranquila y profesional logrando mi cometido._

 _-De hecho solo quería verla señorita kinomoto le han dicho lo hermosa que es?-me dice con una sonrisa sínica! Pero que le pasa a este hombre veo como se levanta lentamente de su asiento me corre un escalofrió en el cuerpo me toma por la cintura y se acerca a mi oído-que te parece si dejamos este lugar y vamos a uno más privado-susurra lo alejo de mi empujándolo brusca mente._

 _-No soy una zorra con la cual se puede acostar y exijo respeto señor hirizuki- digo seriamente el al escuchar lo que dije suelta una carcajada que me hace fruncir el ceño y molestarme._

 _-Respeto? Jamás había escuchado a una secretaria exigir respeto a su jefe jajaja que graciosa es kinomoto si sabe lo que le conviene es mejor complacerme en todo lo que yo diga- dice acercándose y besándome el cuello al cetirlo tan cerca nuevamente lo empujo._

 _-Aléjese de mí no quiero acostarme con usted y si eso implica que me despida pues bien! ¡No será necesario que lo haga yo renuncio! - le grito histérica digo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con todas mis fuerzas tomo mis cosas y salgo de ese lugar._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y por eso me encuentro caminando por las calles de hon Kong sola pensé en llamar a tomoyo, pero no quería molestarla era la única amiga que tenía en este lugar aparte de ser mi prima entro a una cafetería cercana y me pongo a pensar en mi familia mis padres y mi hermano touya los deje en mi país natal Japón por aceptar mi ahora antiguo trabajo como mi amiga-prima vivía aquí no dude en llamarla para hospedarme un tiempo con ella o hasta que yo encontrara mi propio departamento decido llamar a tomoyo.

- _ **hola tomy te quería contar algo que me acaba de pasar-**_ le digo un tanto triste.

- _ **hola saku claro dime? Algún problema en el trabajo-**_ me dice preocupada.

 _ **-bueno renuncie porque mi "jefe" quería tener relaciones conmigo tomy y renuncie-**_ le digo

- _ **Oh por dios saku ese pedófilo viejo verde que bueno que renunciaste-**_ me dice preocupada

 _ **-si ahora necesito un empleo-**_ suspiro en verdad que es estresante

 _ **-sabes eriol me llamo hace poco diciéndome que en donde trabaja el dueño necesita una secretaria tal vez estés interesada-**_ me dice entusiasmada claro solo con el hecho de nombrar a su querido esposo eriol.

 _ **-no se tomy si es hombre no estoy interesada-**_ le recrimino

 _ **-Oh vamos sakurita conozco a ese hombre y es de lo más respetuoso de hecho necesita secretaria porque despidió a la última por insinuársele-**_ me dice normalmente

 _ **-bueno poniéndolo de ese modo acepto-**_ le digo

 _ **-bien llamare a eriol para decirle adiós sakurita-**_ se despide

 _ **-adiós tomy-**_ me despido yo también cortando la llamada esa sería un largo día

Pov Shaoran

Estaba sentado en mi gran escritorio terminando de verificar los contratos ya que perdí a mi secretaria por las siguientes razones:

1-era demasiado lenta entregando informes

2-no cumplía con los reglamentos de vestimenta si saben a lo que me refiero

3-llegaba tarde a mis reuniones por ser ella muy olvidadiza

4-por su culpa mi prima mei ling casi me castra por olvidar su cumple años sé que debería de recordarlo, pero ser el hombre más exitoso de toda china no es fácil me quita gran parte de mi tiempo esa y otras razones más pude tolerar muchas cosas, pero me limito a decir que intento seducirme.

 _Flash back_

 _Estaba verificando algunas cuentas cuando entra reika mi ahora ex_ - _secretaria con su ya acostumbrado escote rodé los ojos en modo de fastidio ya e estaba cansando su actitud incompetente._

 __Buenos días señor li se le ofrece algo_ _ **—**_ _me dice "coquetamente" a veces me pregunto que tendrá reika en la cabeza?_

 ___ No reika no se me antoja nada, pero gracias puedes retirarte **—** le digo de mala gana estaba hastiado

 __ Oh vamos señor li todos quieren algo, pero bueno yo le diré lo que quiero_ _ **—**_ _ok esto no me está gustando_

_ _Y que es lo que deseas reika_ **?** _ **—**_ _oh mala respuesta_

_ Jijiji _ **—**_ _se rio para cualquiera seria linda, pero para mí es como escuchar a una manada de gatos maullando— te deseo a ti_ _ **–**_ _me dijo con mirada lujuriosa_

 _Me sobre salte con eso ultimo mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia mi claro tampoco soy de piedra._

 __espero te retires ahora reika_ _ **—**_ _digo severamente no estaba en mis casillas ya empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía ese día_ _ **.**_

 __no desistiré señor li que lo detiene de pasar un momento tan íntimo como este?_ _ **—**_ _yo simplemente la ignore sumergiéndome en lo que hacía anteriormente a lo que ella bufo_ _ **—**_ _bien si eso es lo que quiere._

 _Al no escuchar nada más levante la vista del papeleo pensando en que reika desistiría y se iría oh…que equivocado estaba ante mí se encontraba mi secretaria semi-desnuda ante mi abrí los ojos como platos esa mujer estaba desquiciada claro no era fea pero no despertaba nada en así que eso me llevo a tomar una decisión sonreí de lado ella también lo hizo satisfecha._

 _Me levanté de mi asiento dirigiendo hacia ella lo cual hizo lo mismo como si de una presa se tratara estaba a solo dos pasos de mi cuando dije._

 _-estas despedida espero no ver tus cosas después de las tres_ _ **—**_ _digo indiferente volviendo a mi asiento._

 _-pe…pero.._ _ **.—**_ _quiso decir, pero la interrumpí abruptamente_

 _-eh dicho que no quiero ver tus cosas después de las tres estas despedida así que largo de mi oficina_ _ **—**_ _vuelvo a decir levantando un poco la voz a lo que ella asiente recogiendo su ropa._

 _Suelto un suspiro al verla salir ya eso era el colmo._

 _Fin del flash back_

Necesitaba a alguien profesional que no pensara en lanzársele al cuello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad ¿era demasiado pedir? Por lo visto si, Eriol me llamo diciendo que tenía la candidata perfecta para mí, aunque conociendo a Eriol no sé qué pensar o que podría pensar.

Bueno creo que solo me queda esperar digo suspirando para luego ponerme en marcha con mi trabajo.

POV Sakura

Estaba nerviosa faltaba Ya cinco minutos para que empezara mi entrevista de trabajo por lo que he escuchado Shaoran Li uno de los empresarios más exitosos y cotizado por mujeres era el prototipo perfecto de un hombre correcto y por así decirlo perfecto el típico príncipe azul que toda niña sueña con tener de esposo a su mayoría de edad.

Suspire con pesadez en verdad que se me sería difícil todo esto me sentía incómodo en mi puesto hasta que escuche que me nombraban me levante como si tuviera resortes.

-el señor li está esperándola en su oficina _ **—**_ dice una joven que por lo visto es dos años menor que yo a mis 24 años podría hasta aparentar la edad de esa chica suspiro y asiento.

Veo la potente puerta delante de mí me entra un escalofrió al solo pensar en lo que me podría esperar del otro lado de la puerta toco dos veces suavemente hasta escuchar un—adelante –por parte de la persona que me esperaba del otro lado volví a suspirar ya me estaba cansando de hacerlo pero era lo que me quitaba los nervios.

Abro cuidadosamente la puerta al estar dentro pude ver una melena castaña viendo por la gran ventana que iluminaba la oficina tan solo pude ver su ancha espalda hasta que se giró y puedo jurar que lo hizo en cámara lenta con luces de colores a su alrededor.

-usted debe ser Sakura kinomoto mi amigo Eriol la recomendó me dijo que trabajo para el señor hirizuki no es cierto? —me pregunto yo solo pude asentir es que por dios! ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría concentrado teniendo a semejante dios griego con esa mirada tan profunda color ámbar—bien le parece si empezamos?

-Si señor li—le digo logrando articular apenas las palabras.

-valla por un momento pensé que era muda—dice con una sonrisa divertida que podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

-jeje si lo siento es que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero podemos empezar—le digo dándole mis mejores sonrisas y podría jurar que lo vi sonrojado sacudí la cabeza eso era imposible me digo para mis adentros...

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **espero y les guste se me hace difícil escribir todo en un día jeje espero sus reviews BESOS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien este es el segundo cap! espero les guste ya saben que cualquier error pueden decirme soy nueva acepto sus comentarios BESOS!**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV Sakura

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquel día no pensé que tantas cosas podrían pasar en tan poco tiempo y esto es una locura y porque lo digo bien ahora me encuentro en la oficina de Shaoran li, pero por lo general le digo Shaoran no es lindo S-h-a-o-r-a-n hasta lo se deletrear.

" _okey Sakura contrólate"_

-y en serio necesito tu ayuda sabes que jamás te pediría algo fuera del ámbito laboral—oh si casi lo olvidaba vez mente! Deja de distraerme—¿me ayudaras?

-etto…bueno podrías repetirlo por favor jejeje estaba un poco distraída—le digo apenada en serio mente? ¡Vez por tu culpa no escuche nada! _"si, si como si fuera mi culpa que te le quedara viendo como idiota"._

 _Hey!_

 _\- "Si, si como sea escucha lo que va a decir el bombón de tu jefe"_

 _-Cállate!_

 _\- "solo escucha!"_

 _-está bien pero no te molestes_

Luego de mi pelea mental pongo atención a lo que Shaoran quiere pedirme _"de seguro es matrimonio"_ ya! " _bien, me callo_ ".

-el favor, que quería pedirte es que quiero que seas mi _prometida_ —okey, okey párale al reproductor que quiere que yo que! —sé que es algo retorcido, pero en serio, en serio necesito tu ayuda eres la única en la que confió te lo explicare, mi madre quiere verme casado con Riaki Yamachiro, pero por Dios! ¡Esa mujer es como un demonio, es irritante! - " _ya somos dos"_ calla! – Y bueno no me quiero casar con… ella y la única manera de evitarlo teniendo una prometida—

-etto… yo… claro cuenta conmigo! –-digo algo nerviosa, ¡no puede ser voy a ser la prometida de Shaoran Li! "Cálmate que puede pensar que eres una solterona desesperada"

\- _Acaso dije que hablaras? -_

 _\- "nop, pero soy tu mente y tengo todo el derecho de meterme en tu vida porque sin mí no eres nada"_

 _\- ya, ya pero no vuelvas a hablar-_

\- Bien cuento contigo—dice el con una sonrisa realmente encantadora, que enloquecería a cualquier chica

-S-si –-digo tratando de sonar calmada cosa que no conseguí

- _"ooh casi se te sale la baba cuando te sonrió tan se vio patético tu intento de sonar tranquila! —_

 _\- cierra la boca! -_

POV Shaoran

Bueno ya estoy harto, mi madre quiere que me case con Riaki Yamachiro una chica muy linda pero muy superficial para mi gusto. Y aparte le acabo de decir a mi madre que tenía prometida ¡en donde conseguiré a alguien que…! ¡Espera un momento… "Sakura!" … ¡eso es! Sakura es la chica ideal para ser mi _prometida,_ pero tengo que ver que esté de acuerdo.

Tomo el tele comunicador y le pido a Sakura que pase a mi oficina.

\- " _las hormonas jeje_ "-

- _ya tengo 25 años, no soy un adolecente con hormonas locas_! -

\- " _si claro como digas amigo"_

Veo a Sakura entrar a mi oficina un poco nerviosa ya han pasado dos años desde que la contrate " _y de que te quedaras embobado_ "

- _no ayudas sabes._

-eh hola Shaoran que querías hablar conmigo—me dice con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras " _patético_ " calla!

-bueno de hecho era un favor que quería pedirte—le digo veo como se distrae un poco, pero prosigo—que fueras mi prometida durante dos semanas o hasta que mi madre se convenza de que no es necesario un compromiso con Yamachiro—digo para tomar un poco de aire—y en serio necesito tu ayuda sabes que jamás te pediría algo fuera del ámbito laboral—le digo para luego ver como enarca una ceja—¿me ayudaras?

-etto…bueno podrías repetirlo por favor jejeje estaba un poco distraída—okey noté que estaba distraída pero jamás pensé que tanto.

-el favor, que quería pedirte es que quiero que seas mi prometida—le digo sin titubear tanto—sé que es algo retorcido, pero en serio, en serio necesito tu ayuda eres la única en la que confió te lo explicare, mi madre quiere verme casado con Riaki Yamachiro, pero por Dios! ¡Esa mujer es como un demonio, es irritante! —digo exasperado.

-etto… yo… claro cuenta conmigo! —me dice sonriendo.

\- Bien cuento contigo—le digo sonriendo de igual manera.

-S-si—se veía nerviosa no le di mucha importancia y seguí con mi trabajo.

-bueno eso era todo y gracias salimos mañana temprano en mi jet privado—le digo siguiendo con las transacciones—de seguro tienes mucho trabajo puedes retirarte.

\- sí y no es nada para eso son los amigos—me dice levantándose y yendo a la puerta—que tengas un buen día.

\- " _jajaja amigos enserio que la tienes ganada"_

 _\- cierra tu gran bocota ya escuchaste somos AMIGOS_

 _\- "oye, oye no tienes que desquitarte conmigo no es mi culpa que estés en la zona de amigo"_

 _\- que no siento nada por ella solo es una amiga y ya_

 _\- "claro, claro y yo nací ayer"_

 _\- es muy estúpido lo que dijiste sabes, ya déjame en paz y has algo productivo en lugar de amargarme la vida._

 _\- "agua fiestas"_

POV Sakura

Acababa de salir de la oficina de Shaoran, estaba entre nerviosa y emocionada tengo que contárselo a Tomoyo no podrá creerlo!

Tome mi celular y marque el número de Tomoyo

\- **¿Hola?**

\- **Hola Tomy! No podrás creer lo que me sucedió** – digo un emocionada

\- **¿Qué sucedió? Debe ser algo bueno te oyes muy feliz** – dice ella tan calmada como siempre.

\- **Bueno… etto… ¡soy la prometida de Shaoran Li!** – digo casi en un grito.

\- **¿Qué?! ¡no puede ser es enserio Sakura!** – dice ella gritando casi me quedo sorda.

\- **Sii! Bueno de hecho voy a fingir ser su prometida… ¡pero es igual! –** digo con el mismo tono feliz.

\- **jiji hay Sakura pareces una niña pequeña** – dice ella con una voz más relajada.

\- **oye!** – digo sumamente ofendida – **que todavía duerma con un peluche no significa que sea una niña eso es completamente normal.**

\- **si claro "normal"** – dice ella en un tono obviamente sarcástico.

\- **pude notar tu sarcasmo** – digo fingiendo enojo – **pero bueno, ya tengo que volver al trabajo adiós tomo cuídate.**

\- **muy bien tu igual y pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?** – dice ella en un tono divertido que no me pareció muy gracioso.

\- **Tomoyo!** – digo muy ofendida

\- **jijijiji okey, okey dejare que sigas con tu trabajo** – dice para luego cortar la llamada.

\- Bueno ya tengo que seguir trabajando… uff mañana será un día muy largo… -

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y díganme que les pareció algo de comedia no tanta pero lo intente jeje n.n**

 **no es tan largo pero tratare de hacerlo aprovechare que estoy de vacaciones para subir más seguido**

 **dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holaaa otra vez acabo de terminar el 3er cap no quería hacerlo esperar! así que disfruten**

 **y gracias** **Kendrix astrix** **me esforzare para hacer la historia interesante**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

 **III**

POV Sakura

Estaba recostada en mi cómoda cama hasta que sentí los finos rayos del sol en mi rostro me removí incomoda hasta ver la hora ¡8:15! ¡O por dios! Llegare tarde me digo mentalmente para salir disparada de la cama por suerte había hecho mis maletas la noche anterior para así no preocuparme.

 _\- "si claro admite que lo hiciste porque querías irte esa misma noche"._

\- "quee… pues claro que no! Quien dijo eso acaso me espías"

\- _"Sakura soy tu subconsciente se lo que piensas no seas tonta"_

 _-_ "no soy tonta! Es que como resistírsele a tal semejante dios griego y toda su…"

- _"si, si como quieras pero contrólate mujer! ¡Ya no tienes 15 años eres una adulta caray!"_

 _-_ "si ya no me regañes y déjame concentrarme en que ponerme"

Luego de dejar de escuchar a mi retorcida mente _"oye! Aun puedo oírte"_ como seguía diciendo después de eso voy directo a mi armario casi vacío para ponerme un vestido de verano que me llegaba a las rodillas color esmeralda igual que mis ojos con un escote tipo V y tirantes delgados era ajustado a la cintura con volados en la falda con uno zapatos con tacón medio alto maquillada ligeramente con un poco de rubor y mis labios pintados de un color rosa pálido.

después de decirle a Tomoyo sobre el favor a Shaoran me arrastro directo al centro comercial para comprarme ropa "adecuada" hasta ropa interior me hizo comprar! _"ya no exageres quizás hasta logres ligártelo y si tienes suerte hasta pueden amanecer en la misma cama y sin ninguna prenda en sus cuerpos"._

\- "sabes no sé si eres mi conciencia o mi verdugo".

\- _"tu conciencia querida y apresúrate o llegaras tarde"._

 _-_ Es cierto! —digo en voz alta tomando las dos maletas de la entrada y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Luego de salir de mi departamento veo un lujoso auto negro estacionado frente al edificio Shaoran me había dicho que irían por mí al salir completamente veo cómo sale un hombre que no pasa de los treinta.

-usted debe ser Sakura Kinomoto? —me pregunta el hombre.

-si soy yo un gusto kar? —digo leyendo una tarjeta que me había extendido.

-si el señor li envió por usted hace media hora deberíamos apresurarnos ya vamos tarde—dice con una amable sonrisa extendiendo su mano para adentrarme al coche.

Luego de un largo recorrido logramos llegar a tiempo suspire aliviada vi como adentraban mis maletas al jet me acerque buscando a Shaoran con la mirada no me costó mucho estando en un lugar al aire libre con pocas personas bien entienden mi punto estaba de espaldas como la primera vez que lo vi…

 _\- "podrías dejar de babear esta de espaldas!"_

 _\- "_ ya calla _!"_

 _\- "no me callare hasta que pares la cascada de baba"._

 _-_ "jum no tengo ninguna cascada de baba!".

\- _"ooh sí que la tienes solo basta verte para notar que te mueres por una noche con tu dios griego"_

Ignorando los oxéenos comentarios de mi subconsciente me dirijo a donde esta Shaoran lentamente haciendo ruido con mis tacones bajos el voltea lentamente y al verme sonríe de lado me paralice en mi lugar me di cuenta lo estúpida que me podría de ver y seguí a paso seguro sonriéndole.

-te quedaste dormida? —me pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-puede que sí, puede que no te dejare con la duda—le digo en broma a lo que el suelta una carcajada.

-si no te conociera diría que te quedaste encerrada en algún lugar—dice de igual manera.

-ja, ja, ja muy gracioso eso solo sucedió una vez! —le digo en modo de reproche—además fue tu culpa!

-mi culpa solo te pedí que foto copiaras algo yo no tengo la culpa de que la puerta sé atascara! Aunque fue gracioso ver tu cara al salir parecías tomate—me dice carcajeándose a lo que yo le doy un pequeño golpe.

-no te burles! —le digo haciendo un puchero.

-te vez adorable jajaja—me…me dijo adorable? _"si, si adorable o te hago un replay de lo que te dijo el bombón"_ cállate!

-etto…—escucho como se carcajeaba otra vez a lo que me pongo completamente roja.

-creo que ya todo está listo subamos—me dice conteniendo otra carcajada.

-si…vamos— _"al menos no tartamudeaste"_

 _\- "_ podrías apoyarme y no hacerme ver como una depresiva emocional".

 _\- "y créeme que lo intento, pero tú me lo pones difícil!"_

 _-_ "difícil? Difícil! ¿Yo soy una persona muy fácil de ayudar emocionalmente sabes?"

- _"si, si claro como digas"_

Volviendo a ignorar a mi desquiciada mente voy directo al jet junto con Shaoran al entrar me quedo sorprendida jamás había entrado a un jet o algo parecido no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño me encaminé a uno de los asientos de piel atorpecialada me senté y me puse cómoda Shaoran tomo asiento a mi lado.

-si quieres puedes ir a recostarte hay una cómoda en el jet si te sientes muy cansada—me dice sonriéndome encantadoramente suspiro podría quedarme mirado esa sonrisa toda mi vida _"ya reacciona pareces loca psicópata sabias?"._

-eh…si no te preocupes si me siento cansada me recostare, pero por ahora estoy bien—le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-bien quieres algo de beber? Tienes hambre de seguro no desayunaste—me dice preocupado.

-bueno hay panqueques? —le pregunto demasiado inocente para mi gusto.

-jajaja si lo que quieras espera un momento le diré a wey que te traiga tus panqueques—dice yéndose de su asiento.(no recuerdo muy bien como se llama su mayordomo a si que si no es el nombre plis me lo dicen).

Una vez está fuera de mi vista suspiro con pesadez ya no escuchaba a mi subconsciente en mi cabeza lo que era como gloria para mi salud mental jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado estar en un jet privado yendo a el hogar de mi _prometido_ solo yo me meto en estos enredos cualquier persona cuerda hubiera dicho _no lo siento esto es una_ locura _,_ pero claro yo y mi bocata dijeron

 _-etto… yo… claro cuenta conmigo!_

Y esa tal vez sea una bendición o mi gran perdición admito está un poquito enamorada de mi jefe solo un poco _"si solo un poco vamos! Admite que estás loca por él y besas por donde pisa el bombón"._

 _-_ "Dios! ¡Y justo cuando pensé que me estaba volviendo cuerda y apareces tu otra vez!"

- _"querida no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácil"._

 _\- "_ eso ya lo veo _"_

 _\- "pero admites lo obvio ¿no?"._

 _-_ "bien tal vez sí, pero no lo admitiré en voz alta".

- _"ya lo harás Sakurita ya lo harás"._

Volviendo a ignorar a mi subconsciente veo que llevaba absorta en mis pensamientos demasiado tiempo al ver los panqueques en una mesita al frente de mi los tome y comí al instante estaba muriendo de hambre luego de literalmente devorar a los pobres panqueques me quede dormida.

Al despertar pude notar que podía estirarme con libertad estaba en un lugar espacioso abrí lentamente los ojos para poder darme cuenta de que estaba en la cómoda del jet me levanté somnolienta.

-oh ya despertaste venía a levantarte ya hemos llegado—me dice con na de sus sonrisas torcidas—así que futura señora Li.

Me sonrojo por lo dicho suena tan bien viniendo de él, aunque sé que es en broma.

-ja, ja ya llegamos en serio? ¿Tan rápido? —le pregunto dudosa en verdad no sé cuánto tiempo dormí.

-sí y te hubieras dado cuenta si no te hubieras quedado dormida con un motón de trocitos de panqueques en tu cara—dice aguantando una carcajada lo golpeo ligeramente para hacer un puchero.

-tenía mucha hambre! ¡Y la carne es débil sabias como poder resistir y comer educadamente esos ricos panqueques! —le digo fingiendo indignación.

-claro si _educadamente_ te refieres a devorar a los pobres panqueques como si fueras su verdugo bien te creeré—dice carcajeándose.

-oye! No hoy que se quejaran más bien me decían _oh si Sakura cómenos a todos somos deliciosos_ —digo canturreando.

-si claro bien bajemos no haremos esperar a todos ya están emocionados de conocerte—oh si ya lo había olvidado trague duro—tranquila todo estará bien claro si a toda costa evita a fuuti, feit y faren (no sé cómo escribir los nombres de las hermanas de shao gomen )

-Okey bueno que tan malo podría ser—dije sin saber que muy pronto me arrepentirá de mis palabras.

Bajamos del jet para dirigirnos a una limosina negra que nos esperaba a ambos él me abrió la puerta caballerosamente a lo que le dije un bajo _gracias_ el camino a la gran mansión Li fue silencioso uno muy cómodo debo decir hasta que pude distinguir una enorme y potente mansión esperando y rogando porque todo salga bien…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **yeeeiii! ya viene el cuarto capitulo espero este trama alocado sea de su agrado nos leemos!**_

 _ **oh y antes de que lo olvide el lemmon se acerca tal vez haga sufrir a Shao con un poco de tensión sexual jeje si soy maléfica jejeje**_

 _ **espero sus reviews n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien! el 4to cap lo empece después de terminar el 3ero y gracia a las personas que apoyan mi fic**

 **intento subir los capitulos seguidos así no quedan con la intriga jeje**

 **ALINA0404 gracias por tu apoyo seguiré adelantando hasta que terminen mi vacaciones que son mega corta pero aprovechare al maximo de ellas**

 **Y sin mas el 4to capitulo que lo disfruten BESOS!**

* * *

 **No sé si puedo amarte**

POV Sakura

Nos adentramos a la gran mansión era impresionada la vista era simplemente hermosa lo que me llamo más la atención fue los jardines muy bien cuidados una vez dentro de mí sentí tan pequeña en un lugar tan enorme todo estaba perfectamente decorado el amor y toda la planta baja estaba Pintado de un color crema piso de madera y algunos cuadros (es todo lo que puedo decir no soy muy buena en esto).

-Tranquila Sakura todo saldrá bien-me dice transmitiré confianza a lo que yo asiento.

-oh Xiao Lang! Ya estás en casa-dados una mujer muy elegante bajando las grandes escaleras.

-si madre estoy en casa-dados Shaoran emboando una sonrisa.

-y tú debes ser la prometida de Xiao Lang no es así? -me pregunta la madre de shaoran sonriendo.

-eh ... si soy Sakura Kinomoto un gusto en conocerla-el digo emboando mi mejor sonrisa-Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-espero y sean cosas buenas-dice viendo un amenorante Shaoran.

\- la madre que la mala voluntad de la mala cosa quisiera decir de ti-dice fingiendo indignación a lo que no evita soltar una risita la toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

-bien Xiao es hora de presentarse antes de la familia Vamos al jardín están todos reunidos ha esperándolos-dice la madre de Shaoran encaminándose a la puerta que llegaba al jardín-oh y disculpa mis malos modales es la emoción este mal hijo no me visita a Menos que no sean en eventos especiales me llamo Ieren Li, pero puedes llamarme solo Ieren.

El asiento con la cabeza sonriendo siguiendo a la señora Ieren al hermoso jardín a lo lejos se podían ver a varias personas charlando y riendo cuando está a seis pasos de llegar notaron nuestra presencia y volvió a vernos nota que nos veían a mí ya Shaoran no sabía Porque miraban abajo hasta que nota que seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

Me sonrojo al máximo hasta que escuche unos chillidos de las tres mujeres que tenían un parecido con Shaoran vi cómo se tensaba las mujeres tres corrieron hacia nosotros y tiraron encima de Shaoran yo quede en shock hasta que una de ellas hablo.

-Xiao Lang! ¡Porque no viniste antes Baka! -le reprocha una de ellas

-si Xiao te extrañamos tanto! -decía otra mientras apretaba más su agarre

-eres un desconsiderado Xiao dejarnos abandonadas-decía la última casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-lo siento es que el estado ocupado, pero vine para presentarse a alguien-dice mirándome directo a los ojos me estremecí en mi lugar por tan intensa mirada en ese momento solo parecíamos él y yo, pero claro todo bello momento tiene su final escuché otro Chillido de emoción por parte de las tres mujeres.

Eres hermosa -dice una aproximación a mí y abrazándome fuerte mente

-¡si! Y mira sus ojos son bellísimos-decía la otra de igual manera.

-es muy ... muy ... -añadir que hasta que se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-KAWAI! -dicen las tres al unísono.

-bien, bien cuidado la asfixian-dice mi salvador.

-que aguafiestas-decían las tres mujeres de nuevo al unísono.

-okey Sakura ellas son mis hermanas de las que se hablé antes de venir-dijo lo último en un susurro que solos en su hijo-fuuti hijo, faren y feit, y chicas ella es Sakura Kinomoto, pero muy pronto Sakura Li-dice tomándome De nuevo por la mano y sonriendo ampliamente a lo que yo me sonrojo.

-¡OH! -dice fuuti.

-POR! -dice faren.

-DIOS! -termina de decir feit.

-es un gusto conoce ... - no termine la frase cuando ya tenía un las tres hermanas de Shaoran más de mi diciendo por la _aleta Xiao dejara de ser un amargado y sabía que buscaba la indicación o Xiao se encontró una prometida súper Kawai!_

Estaba un poco avergonzada por todo lo dicho no estaba acostumbrada una gran atención hasta que Shaoran volvió a salvarme de sus imperativas hermanas pasamos toda la tarde charlando y riendo diciendo anécdotas y hablándome de lo travieso que era Shaoran de niño.

Llego la hora de la cena y todo el transcurrió tranquilo hasta que ...

-bueno su habitación esta lista y pusimos tus cosas en el cuarto de Xiao Lang Sakura ya que están comprometidos no le veo el problema en dormir en la mima habitación-dice la señora Ieren con una sonrisa pícara a lo que yo me atraganto y toso un Poco para tomar un poco de jugo y contesto.

-no, descuide no hay ningún problema. Digo disimulando mi nerviosismo que estaba invadiéndome por completo.

-bien espero descansen de seguro deben estar cansados por su viaje-dados embozo una sonrisa fuuti.

-ehm sí, estamos muy cansados y nos disculpan ya nos retiramos-dice Shaoran tomando mi mano.

-claro que _descansen_ ideas mías o dijeron eso ultimo insinuando algo?

Me encogí de hombro y me despedí agitando la mano una vez estando frente a una de las puertas Shaoran me dirigía dentro de la sala de inmensa habitación con un baño y un gran balcón las paredes eran de un color verde esmeralda al igual que la Cubierta de la cama sabana y fundas.

-bien yo puede dormir en el sillón ... -no logro terminar cuando lo interrumpí

-oh no, no, no, no deja que duermas en un duro sofá-le digo frunciendo en seño

-¿Dónde está la cama? -dice de igual manera

-solo digo que no dormir en ese sofá es tu decisión si quieres dormir en la cama conmigo, pero si te advierto que si intentas algo raro olvidarte de seguir respirar-le digo amenazadoramente la suelta una carcajada y dados.

-bien, bien no prometo nada-pongo los ojos en blanco por su repuesta, aunque no estaría nada mal si ... no! ¡Qué cosas piensas Sakura contrólate! Me recrimino.

-voy al baño a ducharme y cambiarme-le digo haciendo mi maleta para dirigirme al baño.

-que esperare mi turno -dice echándose en el sofá color durazno (no soy buena con los colores jeje).

Una vez dentro de mí una muy simple ducha para luego salir y ponerme mi piyama favori ... espera ... no, no, no! ¡Tomoyo! Amo a mi amiga, pero a veces pasa los límites y esta vez sí que los cruzados saco todas mis piyamas y dejo esas raras todas las cortas ¡oh por dios! ¡Hasta unas son transparentes!

Suspiro con pesadez mi querida amiga-prima me voy a ver conmigo cuando vuelva, tome una que me cubran un poco no mucho, pero era más discreta que otra consistencia en una camisa de tirantes rosa apegada al cuerpo haciendo resaltar mis pechos un chort corto de Igual color

Salí del baño con cuidado al ver que Shaoran estaba distraído mirando hacia el techo pensé que la oportunidad de entrar como un rayo hacia la cama y taparme antes de que se de cuenta de lo corto de mi piyama "hay Tomy lo que te espera cuando vuelva "Digo pensando en cómo sería mejor asesinar a mi querida prima sin levantar sospechas.

Y sin pensar más sigilosamente hasta la cama cuando escucho ...

Sakura - "bien este no es mi día" digo para mis adentros veo como abre los ojos como platos me sonrojo por ver la intensa mirada de Shaoran recorriendo mi cuerpo mi pulso se acelera al ver que se levanta, pero regresa a la normalidad cuando veo que Entra al baño

\- " _ESO FUE raro_ "

 _-_ "porque vuelves CUANDO Siento que estoy cuerda?"

\- _"porque me adoras y necesitas"_

 _-_ "si ya quisieras"

\- _"pero a lo que voy a ver la perturbación Sakurita jujuju de seguro se daba una ducha de agua fría"_

 _\- "¿_ ? De qué hablas _"_

 _\- "de lo desesperado que se veía el pobre por tomar y hacer lo que sabe que"_

 _-_ "No Es Cierto!"

\- _"que quieres perder Sakurita solo tiene lo siguiente si no hace nada acepta que me equivoque, pero si reacciona jejeje prepárate para la noche más larga de tu vida luego me lo agradecerás"_

\- "espero no arrepentirme de esto"

Luego de escuchar el "maravilloso plan" de mi subconsciente veo salir a Shaoran con el cabello húmedo y su piyama ya puesta ¡y claro para acabar con mi cordura estaba sin camisa! Respira sak tu puedes ...

Me levanto lentamente de la cama para tomar una pequeña manzana que Tomoyo me obligo un tractor como un si me cayera bajando lentamente dejando una vista a la imaginación de la levanto y hago el desdén de llevar a la armada me siento en frente de él espejo Para mi largo cabello llevando algunos mechones de lado para que pueda ver mi blanco cuello escucho como gruñe y se acerca a zancadas hacia mi ...

 _ **Continuara ...**_

* * *

 **Si ya se soy mala por dejar en suspenso pero ya les recompensare lo prometo hasta el próximo cap!**

 **dejen sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa! como dije antes estoy actualizando lo mas rapido que puedo espero les guste este 5to cap**

 **y gracias otra vez a los que siguen mi historia BESOS!**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV NORMAL

Shaoran se acercaba a zancadas hacia ella una vez estuvo a un lado de ella se le acercó al oído para decirle.

-no sé qué es lo que intentas, pero para ya… —dice en un susurro ronco.

-no intento nada de que me esta… —no termino la frase cuando ya se encontraba acorralada en una de las paredes jadeando.

-no vuelvas a hacer algo así—dice el de ojos ámbar con la mirada nublada ella se estremeció entre sus brazos iba a intentar escapar cuando sintió unos cálidos labios besándola al principio no respondió por su estado de shock, pero reacciono y correspondió gustosa.

El Cataño la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia el a lo que Sakura lleva sus brazos hacia su cuello para rodearlo con ellos todo era perfecto hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta se separaron abruptamente Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-qué quieres fuuti, faren—dice viendo a sus dos hermanas.

-solo queríamos saber si shinfa estaba de acuerdo en venir con nosotras de compras mañana temprano te parece—decía faren viendo a Sakura acercare a la puerta.

-eemm…si no hay problema—dice la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.

-bien! Nos vemos descansen—se despidió fuuti de ambos.

Una vez cerraron la puerta hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ambos trataban de romperlo sin saber que decir _exactamente_.

POV Sakura

El ambiente era incomodo no puedo creer que mi subconsciente tuviera razón ya le agradeceré luego no llegamos a más de un beso, pero ya cederá solo es cuestión de darle un empujoncito y ¡listo!

-creo que deberíamos dormir—dice para dirigirse a un extremo de la cama no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era maldición!

-bien…buenas noches—digo recostándome también del otro extreme de la cama.

Okey Sakura relájate, respira… ¡al diablo con eso! Como puedes dormir cuando te terminas de besar con el futuro padre de tus hijos

- _"no digas bobalicadas solo fue un beso y de nada sé que soy de lo mejor"_

 _-_ "no sabía que un subconsciente podría ser tan arrogante"

- _"lamento decepcionarte"_

 _-_ "sabes estoy considerando que la madura de las dos soy yo"

\- "ya quisieras"

Volví a ignorar a mi mente no sé cuántas veces lo he hecho por un día sentí mis ojos pesados hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Me levante apenas recibí los primeros rayos de sol escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe me cubre todo el cuerpo con las sabanas no quería salir de la cama.

-Sakurita recuerdas que hoy vamos al centro comercial—decía fuuti sentándose en la cama y quitándome de un jalón la sabana a lo que yo gruñí por lo bajo.

-bien…dame cinco—digo levantándome con pereza de la cama para ir directo al baño me di una ducha rápida lave mis dientes para luego vestirme con unos yeans ajustados una camisa sin manga de volados blanca con una chamarra rosa y uno botines de tacón alto blancos me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta para salir a donde se encontraba fuuti esperándome.

-bueno shinfa vamos a desayunar Xiao salió desde muy temprano —dice dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir —feit y faren nos deben estar esperando.

Yo asentí sonriendo bajamos al comedor donde estaban sentadas en la gran mesa las hermanas de Shaoran platicando animadamente al rato nos unimos fuuti y yo las tres estaban casadas y hablaban de sus matrimonios me hacían preguntas de cómo era Shaoran o su trato conmigo.

-no puedo quejarme es todo lo que podría pedir siempre es atento y detallista—por lo menos mi subconsciente no ha hecho acto de presencia aún.

 _\- "tarde!"_

 _-_ "diablos! Cuando me dejaras en paz"

- _"uumm…tal vez cuando tu matrimonio con Shaoran Li sea cierto"_

\- "noooo! ¡Porque a mí! Sabes que eso no ocurrirá"

\- " _entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi grata presencia_ "

\- "tu presencia es menos que grata es como tener mil martillos golpeándote la cabeza me haces dar jaqueca"

\- _"oye! Yo solo intento ayudarte y así me pagas"_

 _-_ "el papel de ofendida no te queda"

-oye shinfa estas bien?

- _"no me estoy haciendo la ofendida!"_

 _-_ shinfa…

\- "ohh…claro y no lo estás haciendo ahora"

-Sakura estas hay…

- _"no, no lo hago estoy de verdad ofendida!"_

 _-_ SHINFA ME OYES…

\- "Oh, sí claro"

-SAKURA REACCIONA!

Pestañeo varias veces ceo como fuuti, faren y feit me miran raro como si estuviera loca sacudo la cabeza para poder escuchar lo que iban a decirme.

-lo siento no las escuche decían algo? —pregunto un poco apenadas vez mente! ¡Lo volviste a hacer! " _si, si como digas_ ".

-decíamos que es genial que Xiao sea tan atento por lo general hace lo posible por alejarse de las relaciones o por lo más la palabra matrimonio le aterra—dice con una sonrisa torcida—y de verdad no alegra que allá encontrado a la indicada después de lo que paso con Rin penamos que no querría saber más de las mujeres.

-Rin? Quien es ella—pregunto ¿quién será su antigua novia?

-no te conto sobre Rin? —yo niego con la cabeza a lo que ella suspira—no creo que esto te lo tengamos que decir nosotras, pero conozco a Xiao y no querrá hacerlo, Rin ella fue alguien muy importante para Xiao Lang fueron novio por mucho tiempo en la secundaria las cosas no terminaron muy bien cuando ella se fue su gran sueño era ser actriz por eso se fue a Estados Unidos Xiao quedo destrozado no salía de su habitación si no era de gran relevancia salir hasta que un día decidió irse—fuuti toma una bocada de aire y prosigue—nos costó mucho aceptar que Xiao Lang ya no era un niño fue muy dura su partida y más saber que solo venia en eventos especiales hace ya tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí.

Yo me quede helada por todo lo contado por fuuti esa tal Rin sé fue dejando a Shaoran destrozado? ¡Eso es algo imperdonable!

-jamás pensé que él hubiera pasado por ahora entiendo muchas cosas—digo sin saber que pensaba en voz alta.

-sí y más de una vez intentamos controlarnos para no ir a arrancarle los cabellos a Hollywood, pero mama decía que somos unas damas y las damas no se rebajaban a ser tan semejante cosa—dice lo último con un tono de fastidio.

Las otras dos solo se limitaban a asentir y darle la razón a fuuti.

-ahora entiendes por qué Xiao a veces puede ser un poco distante? No me quiero ni imaginar que sucedería si mal nacida volviera—dice feit opinando y cayendo en la conversión.

\- "es cierto y si vuelve yo no soy más que su secretaria él no me ama"

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho eso era cierto si ella llegase a volver yo quedaría en segundo plano.

-pero tranquila Xiao te ama y no correrá a los brazos de esa cualquiera—dice feit con una sonrisa "si solo supieran" suspiro pesadamente.

-si tienen razón el me ama y no ira tras su ex –-digo tratando de sonar convenida.

-así es shinfa tu relájate además no creo que se aparece otra vez—dice fuuti tratando de tranquilizarme.

-permiso señoritas, pero alguien quiere ver a Xiao Lang saben en donde se encuentra? —pregunta wey entrando al comedor.

-no wey no sabemos en donde se podría haber metido, pero quien lo busca—pregunta faren de improvisto.

-lo busca la señorita Rin hinawa—dice calmado el señor wey me tenso al escuchar ese nombre será acaso….

\- ¡que hace esa mujerzuela en esta casa que se largue por donde vino! —dice fuuti explotando de la ira.

-dice que no se ira hasta hablar con Xiao Lang señoritas—dice aun calmado

\- ¡pues se quedará esperando porque _esa_ no tiene nada de qué hablar con Xiao! —dice faren de igual manera que fuuti.

\- ¡además no creo que él quiera hablarle sabiendo que esta su prometida aquí a sí que se largue de esta casa! —dice también feit.

-eso es! Shinfa vamos al recibidor ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá esa arpía cuando sepa que volvió por nada—dice faren con cara maliciosa igual que feit y fuuti.

-eh…no…creo que sea buena idea—digo dudando.

-oh vamos shinfa tienes que marcar tu territorio—dice feit jalándome hacia la puerta del comedor para dirigirme hacia el recibidor.

\- sí, pero no creo que… —fui interrumpida por fuuti.

\- si no lo haces tendrás que aguantar verla todos los días hasta puede que de él _yo me opongo_ en tu boda con Xiao—dice exasperada a lo que yo pongo mis ojos en blanco.

-esta bien iré pero no diré ni una sola palabra—digo viéndolas amenazadora mente.

No se en que momento llegamos a el recibidor cuando pude divisar a una hermosa cabellera rubia me quede plasmada pude ver que tenia sus ojos de un color agua-marino muy bellos labios carnosos y piel pálida que se veía sumamente cuidada tenia caderas anchas con curvas y delgada con piernas largas vestía con un top negro y una falda tableada llevaba un chaleco blanco y tocones altos negros baje la mirada por inercia.

Al notar nuestra presencia sonrió de manera hipócrita a lo que las hermanas Li hicieron lo mismo.

-valla pero mira aquien tenemos aquí si es fuuti, faren, feit y... —vi que me miraba con duda a lo que sonrió "inocentemente".

-hola soy Sakura Kinomoto un placer pero muy pronto Sakura Li—digo sonriendo con suficiencia—eres alguien conocida? no recuerdo a ver escuchado a Shaoran hablar de ti? eres una prima lejana—pregunto tratando de hacerme la desentendida.

-oh...no shinfa por suerte solo es una conocida —dice venenosamente feit—no es así Rin?

-si soy mas bien una conocida de Xiao no te ha hablado de mi en cerio?—pregunta arrogante-mente.

-oh Rin cierto?—ella asiente incrédula a lo que sonrió—claro que me a hablado de ti querida!

todos me miraban con incredulidad en sus caras a lo que prosigo con mi actuación.

-Xiao dijo que fuiste su novia durante la secundaria y oh! —digo de repente —también dijo que jamas en su vida había conocido a alguien tan desconsiderada!—solté una amarga carcajada—y claro pensaste que todo seria como en esas películas que actúas llegas a la vida de Shaoran deja todo por ti y badaving, badavang felices ambos enamorados—todos me miraban con incredulidad y mas la pobre Rin—pero lastima que tu enamorado ya no este disponible oh que que este enamorado de otra—en verdad no se de donde salio eso.

-Xiao Lang no me ha olvidado lo se y mejor lo cuidas muy bien puede que alguien logre quitártelo —me dice arrogante y llevando uno de sus mechones a su oreja.

-lastima que ese alguien no seas tu—las hermanas Li sonrieron conmigo ella solo se limito a golpear el suelo con uno de sus pies haciendo ruido con su tacón.

-Xiao es mio! y te lo voy a demostrar Kinomoto—dijo gritándome vi como abría los ojos como platos.

veo que miraba tras de mi y volteo para encontrarme con la mirada de Shaoran que estaba sorprendido por la escena.

-¿Rin?—pregunto dudoso—¿que haces aquí?

 ** _continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _yeeeiii! el 5to cap ¿que dirá Rin? ¿Shaoran se quedara con ella? o ¿elegirá quedarse con Sakura y darse la oportunidad de amar otra vez? lo veremos después ¡nos leemos!_**

 ** _espero sus reviews_**


	6. Chapter 6

**lo prometido es deuda aquí el 6to cap de esta historia espero lo disfruten**

 **sigamos con el trama...**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV Normal

La mirada de Shaoran iba de Rin a Sakura y viceversa se hizo un silencio incomodo entre todos hasta que Shaoran volvió a preguntar…

-que haces aquí Rin? —le pregunta indiferente Sakura se sorprendió por la frialdad del oji-ambar él no se inmuto por las miradas incrédulas de todos a su alrededor.

-yo…yo solo quería verte—dice enderezándose y sonriendo coquetamente—los años te han asentado bien he escuchado que eres el hombre más cotizado de toda china.

-no lo considero así Rin, pero ya podrías decirme ¿qué haces aquí? No tengo mucho tiempo—dice fastidiado o eso quería aparentar.

-ya te dije quería verte Xiao recordar los viejos tiempos—le dice sonriendo él se tensa al instante, pero se recompone rápidamente—claro si a tu _agradable prometida_ no le importa.

-no tengo ningún problema en que vallas con ella Shaoran—dice Sakura intentando no desmoronarse en ese mismo momento—de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar estoy cansada voy a dormir y fue un _gusto_ conocerte Rin.

Dice retirándose subiendo las largas escaleras las hermanas Li se quedaron atónitas "¿acaso no hará nada?" pensaron al unísono hace un rato estaba tan segura de su relación con Xiao Lang y ahora que llega él ¿se retira como si nada entre ellos sucediera? Ellas también hicieron el desdén de retirarse no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Rin y una a Shaoran diciéndole "no lo arruines habla con ella".

-así que te casas? Felicidades—dice poniéndose al frente de el—lástima que no puedas amarla como quisieras.

-no sé de qué me hablas Rin y deja a Sakura fuera de esto—dice el ojis-ambar serio y frio.

-ni siquiera la miraste y mucho menos la seguiste cuando se fue escaleras arriba Xiao no soy idiota—dice acercándosele más—regrese por ti y no me iré hasta lograr que me ames otra vez.

Al decir esto último rompe toda distancia con él y lo besa con pasión el al principio no respondía hasta que a los segundo le correspondió de igual forma ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba desde las escaleras.

POV Sakura

\- "No…no puede ser"

Me digo viendo la escena delante de mi siento como mis ojos ardían Salí corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones desocupadas no quería que nadie me viera de esa manera mucho menos _el,_ luego de asegurarme que había cerrado bien la puerta me tire en la cama y empezó a sollozar me sentía fatal pensé que el beso que nos dimo había significado algo para _él_.

\- "Pero…no"

Seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida sentía que me martillaban la cabeza sabía que llorar no era la solución, pero sentí que era lo único que me aliviaba suspire con pesadez me vi en el espejo que estaba en la habitación y pude ver mis ojos hinchados me levante para ir al baño y lavarme un poco la cara con agua fría.

Una vez Salí del baño me tiré en el colchón me puse a pensar con claridad tenía que verme tranquila suspire esto no está saliendo como pensé.

 _\- "obvio no todo iba tan bien y tuvo que llegar esa sabes tenías que esforzarte más"._

 _-_ "no me importa es su vida yo solo soy su secretaria fingiendo ser su prometida".

- _"valla amiga te creía más positiva porque no llamas a Tomoyo ella siempre sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones lo haría yo, pero sé que no me escucharas"._

 _-_ "sabes no te había escuchado decir algo razonable desde bueno jamás has sido racional, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?".

 _-"oye! Me ofendes siempre he sido razonable que no me escuches es otra cosa"._

 _-_ "bien, bien voy a hablar con Tomy"

Dejando de prestarle atención a mi loca conciencia " _lo haces apropósito verdad sabes que te oigo_ " y como seguía diciendo ignorando a mi loca conciencia tome mi teléfono para marcar el número de mi amiga-prima.

\- ¿ **hola? ¿Saku que pasa?** —me pregunta Tomoyo al escuchar que vuelvo a sollozar.

- **To…Tomy…e…él está…con…e…ella** —le digo tratando de articular palabra.

- **Sakura de que me hablas me estas preocupando ¿es Shaoran? ¿Con quién está?** —me dice preocupada.

- **el…él está con una tal Rin…y…y es una desgraciada! ¡La odio!** —le digo volviendo a llorar un poco más fuerte pero no tan alto para que nadie note que estaba en esta habitación.

- **valla jamás pensé escucharte decir odio en una frase calma Sakura todo saldrá bien ¿sí? Porque no sales haces algo distráete no puedo estar contigo ahora, pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo** —me dice comprensiva.

- **gracias Tomy lo intentare, bueno no te quito más tiempo hablamos luego** —le digo despidiéndome.

- **bay Sak cuídate** —me dice cortando del otro lado de la línea.

Suspire tenía que salir ya me empezaba a dar hambre saque las pocas lágrimas de mi rostro y Salí con cuidado de no ser vista camine lentamente por el largo pasillo baje por las escaleras para llegar al recibidor baje la mirada hacia los escalones no quería recordar el momento en que Shaoran y Rin se besaron, una vez atravesé el recibidor llegue al amplio comedor en donde se encontraba toda la familia Li la señora Ieren, fuuti, faren, feit y _el_ camine con tranquilidad.

Me senté en mi lugar al lado de Shaoran todos me miraban expectantes esperando que dijera algo.

-lamento la tardanza me quede dormida—digo con una débil sonrisa.

-te estaba buscando, pero no te encontré en la habitación—me dice Shaoran mirándome a lo que yo me encogí de hombros.

-no tengo que decirte a donde voy a cada momento Shaoran estaba cansada y me recosté en una de las habitaciones no pensé que estarías aquí—digo como si fuera lo más obvio todos seguían mirándome me sentí incomoda en mi lugar sus miradas pasaban de mi a Shaoran.

-si tienes razón, pero no desaparezcas de esa manera—me dice en modo de reproche yo solté una sonrisa amarga.

-disculpen, pero ya no tengo apetito con su permiso—digo retirándome de la mesa.

Camine rápido hacia la habitación no quería ver a nadie estaba muy mal me adentre al baño para darme una ducha larga me cambie con una de las piyamas para por fin recostarme en la cama cerré lentamente mis ojos hasta que quede dormida profundamente.

Al despertar lo hice sin ganas Salí de la cama para adentrarme al baño me quité el piyama aún tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño entre a la ducha con pereza iba a recostarme en la pared cuando sentí algo extraño abrí lentamente los ojos de mala gana y cuando lo abrí por completo pude apreciar en vivo y en directo el torso desnudo de Shaoran me sobre salte y solté un jadeo.

-Sakura que estás haciendo aquí? —me pregunta con los ojos ámbar bien abiertos.

-etto…yo…! yo no sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Lo juro! —digo cerrando mis ojos escuché como se carcajeaba abrí un ojo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-cualquiera diría que lo tenías planeado—dice soltando otra carcajada que hace sonrojarme al máximo—pero viendo tu cara sé que no lo hiciste apropósito.

-etto… —estaba tan apenada que no sabía que decir.

-bien yo ya llevo rato aquí así que te dejo—dice saliendo tomando una toalla y dejando por fin el baño suspire no empecé muy bien la mañana digo resignada.

Salí del baño y no encontré a Shaoran así que me vestí con un vestido color rosa pálido que tenía una pequeña cinta negra con un pequeño lazo en medio unas sandalias bajas rosa con pequeñas flores y me recogí el cabello con una larga trenza.

Fui directo al comedor donde estaban todos comiendo y charlando animadamente.

-bueno días—digo sonriendo.

-hola shinfa amaneciste bien hoy? —pregunto feit saludándome.

-si gracias—le digo sentándome al lado de Shaoran.

-anoche no cenaste nos preocupó mucho—dijo faren nota reamente preocupada.

-sí pero hoy te vez mejor—comento fuuti feliz

-no se preocu…—no termine la oración cuando recibí una llamada—lo siento debo contestar.

Me levanto y me pongo no muy lejos de la mesa veo que el número es uno desconocido así que contesto.

- **¿hola? ...**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **okey que les pareció! ¿quien estará llamando a Sakura? y mas importante porque el cielo es azul naaa bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap!**_

 _ **espero sus opiniones y reviews ¡Besos para todos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiiis! bueno aqui esta el 7mo cap espero les guste!**

 **perdonen si los dejo con la intriga jeje gomen n.n**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV Sakura

- **¿hola?** —digo contestando mi celular

- **¿hola?** —vuelvo a preguntar al ver que nadie contestaba

Me desespero al no conseguir respuesta alguna estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz conocida dijo algo que me dejo helada solté el teléfono de golpe y me dejé caer de rodillas ¿esto no me estaba pasando a mi cierto? Esto era una broma de la que había que reírse sentí que me rodeaban unos fuertes brazos me dejé llevar por un momento…

Y lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos vi que la persona que me abrazaba fuertemente era Shaoran me aferré de su agarre me sentí segura y protegida pasado un rato ya había pasado un poco mi llanto me di cuenta de que solo estábamos Shaoran y yo de seguro la señora Iren, fuuti, faren y feit se fueron para darnos privacidad.

Levante mi rostro para ver a Shaoran sus ojos reflejaban confusión y preocupación me sentí pequeña ante su intensa mirada.

-Sakura que pasa? ¿Porque lloras? —me pregunto zarandeándome un poco me quedé, callada por un momento hasta que dije…

\- no puedo, no otra vez—no aguante mas y volví a llorar entre los brazos de Shaoran que me apretaban más hacia su pecho me permití llorar por otro rato más mientras era acunada por el sentí que me levantaban de piso enterré mi cabeza en su pecho pude oler su delicioso aroma sentía que estaba en el cielo me quede así hasta que pude calmarme un poco.

Me deposito en la cama con cuidado vi que se sentaba a mi costado.

-Sakura…no entiendo nada de esto tampoco voy a obligarte a decirme, pero me preocupas—escuche como suspiraba al no escuchar mi respuesta me sentí mal, muy mal no quería que se enterara no…

-no…no puedo yo…yo…lo siento—digo entre sollozos veo cómo se va acercando a mí para abrazarme me quede en mi lugar hasta poder sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

-no voy a obligarte a decirme…pero esto no es normal hace un rato radiabas alegría—me dice dándome un tierno beso en la frente—y luego de esa llamada veo como tus ánimos bajaron de un momento a otro…

-no te preocupes estoy bien…—le digo tratando de convencerlo, pero más que todo de convencerme a mí misma de que todo estará bien.

Él se me queda mirando por un rato como inspeccionándome.

\- ¿eres una pequeña mentirosa sabias? —me dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-no soy mentirosa! ¡Y mucho menos pequeña tengo un tamaño promedio! —le digo haciendo un puchero.

-sí, si como digas mi pequeña promedio—me dice divertido.

-oye! No seas tan malo—le digo dándole un pequeño golpe

-jajaja golpeas como bebe—dice carcajeándose.

-no es cierto! —le digo dándole otro golpe, pero un poco más fuerte.

-si en definitiva golpeas como bebe—dice para luego empezar a hacerme cosquillas.

Pasamos así un rato tanto que había olvidado toda depresión causada por esa llamada me sentía feliz Shaoran me hacía feliz…pero no puedo ser tan egoísta.

POV Shaoran

Cuando escuché a Sakura llorar algo dentro de mí se movió me sentí fatal jamás me gusto ver que las mujeres lloraran era mi mayor debilidad ella era mi mayor debilidad…

 _\- "hasta que por fin lo admites pensé que no estaría vivo para escucharte decirlo"_

\- "sabes que dijiste una idiotez ¿verdad?".

- _"no dije ninguna idiotez solo decía una metáfora ya que te negabas rotundamente a aceptar que te enamoraste de tu bella secretaria"._

\- "si, si como digas".

Ignore a mi mente tal vez si este enamorado que como lo ¿supe? Cuando bese a Rin sin darme cuenta había pensado que era Sakura si suena enfermo, pero ¡no he podido dejar de pensar en eso en todo el jodido día! ¡Y claro para completar de matar a mi cordura en la mañana se me aparece Sakura en la ducha desnuda bien por mí! (note el sarcasmo).

Me recosté a su costado una vez terminamos la guerra de cosquillas una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella era su melodiosa risa.

Vi como de un momento a otro su humor se volvió depresivo la miré por un momento no me gustaba verla así me sentía impotente no tenía idea de que le pasaba y era frustrante no poder ayudarle.

-Shaoran—escuche que me llamaba.

\- ¿si Sakura? —le digo aterciopeladamente quería que se relajara un poco cosa que conseguí sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿que pasara una vez que todo esto termine? —y esa era una gran pregunta a la que no tenía una respuesta.

-no tengo idea… —le contesto sinceramente a lo que ella cierra sus ojos y suspira.

-sabes que no podemos mantener esta mentira por siempre verdad? —me dice calmadamente.

\- si lo sé—le digo suspirando con pesadez no quería pensar en eso ahora.

-en algún momento tendremos que ya sabes _casarnos_ —sonrió de lado no sonaba tan mal el casarse si tenía una esposa como Sakura.

-si eso ya lo sé, aunque no sería tan malo—le digo divertido a lo que me gano un pequeño golpe de ella.

-no bromees Shaoran esto es en serio—me dice reprochándome.

-estoy hablando en serio—digo dramáticamente.

-jajaja si claro, pero de verdad ¿no tienes una idea de que aremos luego de que pasen las dos semanas? —me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-no. —digo simplemente.

POV Normal

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que Shaoran soltó una sonora carcajada Sakura frunció el ceño no entendía que era tan gracioso.

\- ¿porque te ríes? —le pregunta Sakura frunciendo más el ceño al ver que Shaoran se reía aún más por su pregunta.

-por…na…nada—dice tratando de contener otra carcajada Sakura le da un pequeño golpe ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-las personas normales no sé ríen por nada ¿sabías? —él la mira un momento para luego decir.

-lo vengó sabiendo ahora—dice divertido

-ya en serio ¿porque reías? —vuelve a preguntar.

-la curiosidad mato al gato sabias—le dice con el mismo tono divertido a lo que ella bufa.

-no voy morir si me dices porque reías es mucho pedir—bien la chica ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-tal vez lo hagas…pero de la risa—le dice el castaño haciéndole cosquillas.

-ya…ya…vas…vasta! —le decía tratando de articular palabra.

-bien, bien—Shaoran dejo de hacerle cosquillas para luego reír.

-ahora porque te ríes—le pregunta Sakura haciendo puchero.

-porque estas toda despeinada—dice carcajeándose.

-es por tu culpa! —lo señalo amenazadoramente.

-hey! No es mi culpa de que seas tan curiosa—decía el ojis-ambar levantándose de la cama—tengo hambre te parece si vamos a almorzar en algún restaurant tú no has desayunado nada.

A lo que ella asiente levantándose arreglando su cabello frenéticamente ambos bajaron para luego avisar su salida llegaron a un elegante restaurant "lady esmeralda" ella quedo impresionada de lo elegante que era todo el piso de madera de mármol toda la iluminación era perfecta hermosos arreglos florales en las mesas y a todo el alrededor del lugar las mesas con manteles blancos se podían ver personas teniendo amenes conversaciones o haciendo algún negocio.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos no fue necesaria tener una reservación siendo Shaoran una figura muy conocida como para negarle algo.

-y que vas a pedir pequeña promedio—dice el ojis-ambar divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura por su nuevo apodo.

-si no quieres que te haga una escena por tu bien no me digas así—le contesta amenazadoramente—y voy a pedir polenta al horno con salsa de jitomate y mascarpone ha! Y de postre…un pavlova de frutas—termina para embozar una tierna sonrisa que robo más de una mirada.

-bien yo voy a pedir un Moussaka con un gado gado ¡ha! también chiles dulces asados con vinagreta de albahaca y de postre una tarta tatin de manzana con sirope de arce y limos—dice embozando una sonrisa torcida la mesera que lo atendía asiente suspirando.

-cuanto crees que tarde tengo mucha hambre—dice la ojis-esmeralda haciendo un puchero.

-tal vez no se tarden mucho, pero matemos el tiempo haciendo algo ¿te parece? —dice el castaño a lo que ella suspira y asiente.

-y que haremos mientras tanto? —pregunta ingenuamente la chica.

-podemos hablar de tu problema de tamaño promedio—dijo divertido el castaño ganándose una mirada asesina.

-no le veo lo gracioso Shaoran y no quiero hablar de mi estatura yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan alto como jirafa—se defiende la ojis-esmeralda a lo que el chico se carcajea ganándose varias miradas curiosas.

-no te rías tan alto llamas mucho la atención—le recrimina la joven en un susurro.

-eso es lo de menos—le contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que llego la mesera con los exquisitos platillos que habían pedido ambos.

-esta delicioso—dice sonriendo Sakura.

-si opino lo mismo no puedo esperar hasta el postre—dice el castaño de igual manera.

Una vez terminaron sus respectivas comidas llego el postre hablaban entre risas disfrutando la compañía del otro sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-hola Sakura ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos no? —dice un desconocido para Shaoran, pero uno muy conocido para Sakura quien abrió sus ojos como platos.

-que…que haces aquí? —le pregunta la chica entre nerviosa y asustada…

" _iré por ti"_ recordó la llamada de esa mañana

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **bien los deje en suspenso otra vez prometo actualizar pronto hasta ahora no me he ausentado y ¿quien sera el misterioso hombre que llamo a Sakura? ¿cuales serán sus intensiones? ¿Shaoran lograra confesarle a Sakura sus sentimientos recién descubiertos?**

 **espero sus reviews y comentarios acerca de la historia hasta un próximo cap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**bien aquí otro cap espero les guste!**

 **y gracias a** **sslove** **a si podre corregir ese error bueno con esto nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV Sakura

Estaba hablando y bromeando con Shaoran hasta que una voz conocida nos interrumpió

\- hola Sakura ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos no? —bien estoy jodida.

\- emm…si ha pasado mucho—digo con notorio nerviosismo vi como Shaoran enarcaba una ceja sus ojos reflejaban confusión a lo que yo suspiro—Shaoran él es Ren…un conocido.

-oh…pues un placer—vi cómo se estrechaban las manos el ambiente e detonaba cada vez más tenso—y de donde se conocen?

Me tense ante la pregunta de Shaoran mire detenidamente a Ren que tenía una sonrisa torcida me estremecí un poco no quería volver a esos recuerdos no ahora que había podido desterrar esos recuerdos perturbadores de mi pasado.

-nos conocemos de la secundaria vivimos buenos momentos—no pude evitar sentir pánico ante lo último dicho por Ren vivimos momentos, pero no exactamente buenos Shaoran alzo una ceja al ver mi reacción.

-bueno me alegra conocer viejos amigos de mi prometida—dice Shaoran mirándome y sonriéndome sabía que tenía que darle una explicación cuando volviésemos a la mansión.

Pude ver que Ren fruncía el ceño por lo dicho por Shaoran.

-prometido? —pregunto incrédulo.

-si no pude resistirme a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura es maravillosa—dice Shaoran embozando una sonrisa me sonrojé un poco desviando un poco la mirada apenada.

-si es maravillosa…pero bueno no les quito más su tiempo espero verte pronto cerezo—se despidió Ren no pude evitar soltar un jadeo esto no estaba bien…

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos—le dije en un susurro a lo que el asiente levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo.

El recorrido de regreso fue silencioso no era uno incomodo me acomode en mi lugar mirando fijamente por la ventana las luces de la ciudad suspire con pesadez jamás pensé volver a ver a Ren era como si el pasado me diera una gran bofetada recordándome que no podría estar tranquila no si él estaba cerca…

No me había dado cuenta en el momento en el que llegamos Shaoran bajo antes de que yo lo hiciera para abrirme la puerta tome extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar sentí una fuerte corriente por el contacto era increíble, bastaba solo un pequeño rose de Shaoran para hacerme estremecer.

Nos adentramos a la mansión todavía era temprano aún no había descendido el sol me recosté en la amplia cama una vez que llegamos a la habitación él se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca suspire sabía que tenía que contarle, pero…era tan difícil no podía…simplemente no podía.

-y bien piensas contarme? —me pregunto mirándome detenidamente esperando alguna respuesta o reacción de mi parte suspire con gran pesadez.

-si lo conozco…nos conocemos desde la preparatoria—digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-eso ya lo tengo claro, pero por tu reacción al verlo no fue de alegría Sakura fue de miedo—pude notar que estaba un poco molesto por la poca información que le daba.

-no sé de qué hablas Shaoran no sentí miedo solo sorpresa jamás pensé…jamás pensé verlo otra vez eso es todo—y era verdad después de ese desgarrador capítulo de mi vida pensé verlo otra vez.

-pues demostraste otra cosa vi miedo en tu mirada joder! ¡No entiendo nada! Y tú tampoco me la pones muy fácil—vi cómo se levantaba del sillón para caminar y dar vueltas por toda la espaciosa habitación se tomaba el pelo frustrado.

-digo que no tenía miedo solo sorpresa Shaoran porque tendría miedo? —digo tratando de sonar calmada.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Por qué tu mirada reflejaba miedo? Y aun así me sigues mintiendo y negando lo evidente—dice recriminándome.

-no te estoy mintiendo ya he dicho solo me sorprendió verlo—digo en un pequeño hilo de voz Shaoran suspiro frustrado sabiendo que no llegaríamos a nada con esta discusión.

-bien—dice un poco más calmado—tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en la cena.

Vi cómo se encaminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla en sí y cerrarla fuertemente me sentí mal por no poder decirle la verdad y comencé a recordad los fatídicos días en el instituto.

 _Flash back_

 _Me encontraba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase estaba tan feliz había conseguido que Ren me notase era el chico mal guapo y popular de todo el instituto suspire soñadora entre al aula antes que llegase el profesor Terada que nos daba historia me ente en mi puesto que estaba cerca de la ventana mire por un rato como uno de los árboles de cerezo se movían al desde del viento._

 _-Sakura! Es sierto ¿Ren te pidió una cita? —me pregunto chicharu una de mis mejores amigas_

 _-si! ¡Dios estoy tan nerviosa! —dije brincando en mi asiento a lo que chicharu sonríe._

 _-tranquila todo saldrá bien me llamas una vez termine su cita—dice mi amiga para luego notar que cambia su semblante a uno serio—oh mejor una vez salgas de donde te lleve sabes tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _-calma chicharu no pasara nada—digo sin tomarle mucha importancia._

 _-hablo en serio Sakura siento que algo malo va a pasar—a lo que yo niego con la cabeza—por lo menos prométeme que me llamaras por favor…_

 _Lo pensé por un momento suspire con pesadez para luego asentir vi como sonreía complacida las últimas clases transcurrieron normalmente y yo solo podía pensar en que me pondría para mi cita con Ren agradecía a mis adentros el que Touya viviera en Tokio con Yukito por sus estudios de medicina._

 _Si estuviera todavía en casa me encerraría en mi cuarto para no dejarme salir y mucho menos sabiendo que es un chico en verdad a veces me preguntaba si me casaría ya que a ese paso y con Touya cerca tenía por seguro de que terminaba soltera con 50 gatos y a la hora de mi muerte les dejaría todo a ellos maullarían de dolor por mi partida y…._

 _Me sumergí tanto en mi triste historia amorosa que no me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el salón no había prestado atención a ninguna desde que Ren me había pedido que saliéramos._

 _Me levante lentamente de mi puesto me encamine por los pasillos desiertos de cierto modo sentía pánico ser la única en ese lugar le daba un semblante misterioso a el instituto sacudí la cabeza por pensar en algo tan absurdo._

 _Llegué a mi casa 10 minutos después quería tener todo el tiempo posible para arreglarme me dirigí hacia el baño me di una ducha larga lavando mi cabello que no era muy largo lo había cortado más arriba de mis hombros a mis amigas les dio un paro cardiaco cuando me vieron solté una risita al recordar dicho momento._

 _Terminando de envolverme con la toalla fui hacia mi armario busqué uno de los vestidos que Tomoyo había hecho para mi elegí uno color vino de volados que me quedaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas sin escote de tirantes me coloque una pequeña ramera de tela suave no era muy voluptuosa, pero eso no me detenía a tener un buen humor._

 _Me puse unas zapatillas negras bajas no me maquille solo me puse un poco de labial rosa y me puse un pequeño adorno en el cabello sonreí al mirarme al espejo ya le había dicho a papa sobre mi salida a lo que me deseo suerte tome mi pequeño bolo para guindarlo a mi hombro derecho y salir de mi cuarto al bajar me encontré con mi padre sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro._

 _-te ves hermosa mi pequeña no llegues muy tarde—me dice cariñosamente a lo que yo asiento y sonrió._

 _-si papa llegare antes de las 7 bay! —me despido con un beso para luego salir de casa._

 _Había quedado en verme con Ren en "Maid Sora" era un lugar a donde frecuentaban lo jóvenes a ir habían personas trabajando como "esclavos" no me agradaba mucho esos lugares se sentía incómodo que te dijeran "Amo" o "Ama" lo sentía poco común._

 _Una vez llegue pude divisar a Ren sentado en una de las mesas suspire soñadora se veía tan guapo siempre se veía así con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes jade tenia puesta una ramera negra con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans gastados con sus converts negros._

 _Me encaminé en donde estaban el me sonrió desde su lugar le devolví el gesto enérgicamente._

 _-hola Cerezo te vez hermosa—me sonroje por el cumplido._

 _-gracias Ren… tú también te vez bien—le digo sonriendo tímidamente._

 _-tonterías tú te vez mucho mejor pero bueno hagamos nuestros pedidos—termino el dándome una linda y seductora sonrisa a lo que yo asiento hipnotizada._

 _La pasamos charlando y conociéndonos mejor me dijo cosas que ya sabía ya se soy una maldita acosadora pero que podría hacer le conté que me gustaba dibujar y el arte a lo que él se sorprendió y seguimos con nuestra conversación hasta que vimos la hora._

 _Salimos charlando animada mente le había enviado el mensaje a chicharu como me había pedido vi cómo se detuvo de golpe a lo que me extraño y lo mire por un momento para luego darme cuenta de que no estábamos cerca de mi casa me había distraído hablando tanto con Ren que había olvidado fijarme si tomábamos bien el camino._

 _-en donde estamos Ren? —le pregunto en un hilo de voz el lugar se veía desierto._

 _-tranquila solo te traje aquí para que conozcas a algunos amigos—me dice sonriendo sínicamente._

 _-no quiero conocer a tus amigos llévame a casa ahora—le exigí a lo que el suelta una carcajada._

 _-lo siento mi cerezo, pero me temo que eso no será posible—me dice acercándose a mí._

 _Yo doy un paso hacia atrás con intenciones de salir corriendo, pero me detienes unos fuertes brazos inmovilizándome._

 _-por favor Ren déjame ir… —le digo con lagrima amenazando en salir de mis ojos._

 _-como dije eso será imposible mi cerezo esto va más allá de tu entendimiento, pero…aun así te iras cuando terminemos contigo—dice con una sonrisa sádica acercándose a mí._

 _Forcejeo para intentar soltar el agarre de quien sea que me estaba tomando hasta que le pise el pie el chico se retorció de dolor._

 _-maldita perra—dice el chico de cabellos oscuro tirándome en el suelo fuertemente._

 _Trate de levantarme, pero fue inútil Ren me había tomado con ambas manos intente soltarme, pero obviamente él era mucho más fuerte vi que llegaban otros dos más me asuste ya que eran cuatro contra una chica no sabía que penar solo una cosa me paso por la mente "me van a violar" abrí los ojos como platos al descubrir su plan conmigo ellos sonrieron al ver que sabía sus intenciones._

 _-no…no por favor—les suplique sollozando._

 _-oh…lo siento mi hermosa cerecito, pero como dije antes esto está más allá de tu entendimiento—suspiro fingiendo resignación—pero descuida seremos cuidadosos contigo._

 _-por favor…déjenme ir—llore un poco más fuerte._

 _-shhhh silencio cerezo no quieres llamar la atención—me decía mientras descendía sus frías manos por mi muslo derecho._

 _Sentí repulsión siempre me imagine que mi primera vez seria mágica y de haberme dicho que terminaría entregando lo más preciado para una mujer a unos bastardos violadores me habría reído por un rato ya que siempre fui cuidadosa con mis amistades y ahora viendo como cuatro chicos me tocaban y manoseaban veía como todo mi mundo se desmoronaba._

 _-eres tan jodidamente ardiente cerezo—y hay ese maldito nombrecito solté un sollozo no quería mi primera vez en ese lugar desolado no así._

 _Vi como Ren me quitaba mis bragas y las tiraba a un lado siento como introduce uno de sus dedos fríos en mi zona intima a lo que suelto un gemido de dolor se sentía horrible el siguió introduciendo cada vez más rápido sus dos dedos dentro de mi yo sollozaba no quería eso vi cómo se quitaba el cinturón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón._

 _-no…no lo hag… —fue muy tarde se había adentrado en mi sin ninguna delicadeza solté amargas lágrimas de dolor no espero ni un momento para empezar a moverse frenéticamente en mí no fue suave sentía que me desgarraban por dentro._

 _-oye Ren deja algo para nosotros—dice el que anteriormente me había sujetado._

 _-bien, pero sean amables con la chica—termino Ren subiendo sus pantalones y haciéndose a un lado._

 _El chico de cabello negro se adentró en mí en una sola estocada solté un grito de dolor por tal brusquedad se movía en mi salvajemente y así pasaron el rato uno por uno tocándome y envistiéndome como si no hubiera un mañana luego de zacearse de mi me dejaron tirada en una acera._

 _Me sentía sucia asqueada de mi me levante apenas dando unos cuantos pasos llegue a mi casa sin saldar a mi padre a lo que pude ver su cara de sorpresa una vez llegue a mi cuarto me eche en la cama y hay pude llorar amargamente todo lo que pude no volví a ver a Ren escuche que se había ido con sus padres por cuestiones de negocio me sentí aliviada pude superar esa etapa de mi vida con ayuda de mis amigas y Tomoyo nadie a parte de ellas saben lo que ocurrió esa noche después de mi cita._

 _Bueno además de Ren y sus cómplices…_

 _Fin del flash back_

Suspire con pesadez en aquel entonces solo tenía 17 años y el volver a ver a Ren y recibir esa llamada me hace sentir miedo mucho miedo…yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para Shaoran él se merece algo mejor yo no puedo amarlo como lo hago…no puedo.

Me levanto para ir a cenar ya wei me había dicho que bajara hace un buen rato solo esperaba no cruzarme otra vez con Ren porque si regreso fue para revivir viejo tiempos…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **bien aquí vimos el pasado de Sakura y el porque su reacción nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jeje me sentí un poco morbosa escribiendo la violación aunque ya se acerca el lemmon con Sakura y Shaoran nos leemos luego BESOS!**

 **Dejen sus reviews y comentarios...**


	9. Chapter 9

**bien se que abandone la historia un poco pero mi mama tuvo la gran idea de prestarle mi computadora a mi tío fue pura agonía ni siquiera había terminado de escribir el 9no cap!**

 **bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero les guste!**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte.**

POV Sakura

Baje sin mucha prisa al comedor donde se encontraban las hermanas Li y la señora Ieren comiendo y teniendo una conversación emanante me acerque lentamente pude notar que Shaoran no estaba presente así que suspire con pesadez para saludar con la mano a las únicas presentes.

-hola querida no, nos dimos cuenta en el momento en el que llegaron Shaoran y tu—dice la señora Ieren.

-oh…etto es que no avisamos porque cuando llegamos no había nadie alrededor tampoco queríamos molestar… —digo un poco apenada bajando la mirada.

-tranquila no son molestia—dice sonriendo la señora Ieren.

-no han visto a Shaoran, salió de la habitación después de llegar, dijo que estaría en la cena—digo omitiendo la discusión que tuvimos.

-oh…no querida no lo hemos visto desde que salieron—tomo un poco de vino para decir—pelearon o algo?

Okey es hora de sentirse nerviosa, trato de tranquilizar mi pulso respira…exhala…respira…y ¡con un demonio!

-etto…bueno tal vez discutimos un poco—trago duro al ver las miradas curiosas de las demás mujeres.

-entonces no creo que venga a cenar…cuando…está molesto se va a algún lugar para…despejarse—dijo Feimei interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Suspire para luego comer un poco escuchaba como me pedían opiniones de no sé qué ya que mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar no en esa mesa, hacia todo menos prestarles atención a las charlas solo pensaba en Shaoran y que la regué si…la regué metí la pata y hasta el fondo.

-ya terminé voy a recostarme que tengan buenas noches—digo levantándome despidiéndome de las cuatro mujeres que me miraban confundidas.

Subí las largas escaleras con toda la paciencia del mundo seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a la amplia habitación me eché en la cama dando un suspiro.

- _"sabes creo que deberías decirle"_

 _-_ "¡NO! Eso ni hablarlo "

-" _vamos no crees que es hora? Ya ha pasado tiempo no es justo para el_ "

\- "ya lo sé, pero…"

- _"pero…"_

 _-_ "no se…creo que tengo miedo a que me juzgue"

 _\- "Sakura fue una violación! Tu no tiene la culpa por ¡Dios!"_

\- "ya se…pero es difícil para mí hablar sobre eso"

Deje de escuchar mi voz de razonamiento de alguna manera u otra tiene razón, pero tengo que prepararme para poder contarle a Shaoran lo que paso creo que necesito un baño, me levanto de la cama con pereza para luego ir directo al cuarto de baño vi el yacusi gire el grifo para llenarlo después de un rato me encontraba recostada tenia mis músculos relajados vi toda la espuma en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar soltar una risita y empezar a jugar con esta.

Por un momento me olvide de todo de mi pasado, presente y hasta del futuro eso era lo que quería…quería olvidar mis tormentos lo que por un tiempo me dejo sin sueño, me dejaba sollozando en las noches deseando viajar al pasado y cambiar ese acontecimiento.

Suspire para luego salir del yacusi ya que mis dedos empezaron a ponerse arrugados si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle me quedaría en ese lugar toda mi vida en donde por un instante olvide todo.

Rodee mi cuerpo con una toalla para salir del baño me coloque un piyama que consistía en una camisa de tirante y estampado de un gran osito de color verde al igual que el short una vez vestida me adentre en la cama para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero se me hizo imposible ya que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Shaoran y no estaba…

Seguí moviéndome inquieta por toda la cama rodando de aquí para allá hasta que me rendí y decidí esperar a Shaoran.

No sé cuánto tiempo espere, pero después de un rato sentía mis parpados pesados no quería quedarme dormida…no hasta que llegara el.

Pero mi cuerpo cansado se negaba a seguir esperando y por fin caí en los suaves brazos de Morfeo llevándome a el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando desperté sentí algo cálido rodeándome que me hacía imposible moverme mire hacia arriba para encontrar a Shaoran rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos me relaje un poco para poder mirarlo era como un pequeño niño durmiendo sonreí como estúpida mientras lo veía.

-acostumbras a ver personas mientras duermen—decía Shaoran divertido mientras seguía con sus ojos ámbar cerrados.

Me sonroje al máximo no sabía que estaba despierto y me había quedado mirando como idiota.

-yo…no! Claro que no—digo tratando de levantarme, pero él me detiene apretándome más a él.

-shhh quiero dormir—me apretó más en sus brazos suspire resignada.

\- no crees que ya es muy tarde? En donde quedo el señor "madrugador"—le digo divertida.

-no estamos en la oficina así que relájate—me dice apretándome más a su pecho.

-bien—me rindo para acomodarme bien y quedar dormida.

POV Shaoran

Luego de salir de la habitación me dirigí a mi auto necesitaba despejarme y tratar de no cometer una locura.

Le había dicho a Sakura que nos veríamos en la cena, pero no creo llegar…

Por un momento pensé que confiaría en mi pero no…y ver su cara de pánico al ver a ese tal Ren evidentemente fue de miedo, no de sorpresa daría todos mis millones por asegurarlo, me acomode bien en mi asiento me dirigía a el "planic emmilio´s" era mi restaurant favorito de comida vegetariana.

-muy buenas noches señor Li sea bienvenido—dice una mujer que no pasa de los treinta de cabello largo pelirroja de ojos azules y de piel pálida—acompáñeme a su mesa.

Vi a mi alrededor como siempre hago al venir aquí las paredes adornadas de color beis mesas con manteles color vino arreglos florales exquisitos muy bien iluminado debo decir si estuviera mei ling creo que chillaría.

Me senté en una de las mesas apartada de las demás suspiré me trajeron un poco de vino mientras esperaba que viniera algún mesero que no tardó mucho en llegar.

-puedo tomar su orden? —me pregunto un joven que por lo visto era como de 22 o 21 años.

-si. —digo mirando el menú—quiero verdura escalfadas con hierba y vino también un strata y de postre me gustaría un mousse de chocolate.

El mesero asiente para luego retirarse me relaje un rato mientras esperaba mire a mi alrededor todo se veía tranquilo como cada vez que venía me quede tan absorto mirando el lugar que no note que había llegado el mesero con mi orden.

Suspire con pesadez "era mejor comer rápido para no llegar tan tarde a casa" me digo para mis adentros comí a gusto era uno de mis platillos favorito sin mencionar el postre, luego de tan maravillosa cena me dispuse a salir no quería llamar mucho la atención.

Una vez subí al auto me vino el recuerdo de cuando Rin se había ido…

 _Flash back_

 _Me encontraba en una de mis prácticas de futbol podría decir que tenía la vida perfecta soy el mas popular de todo el instituto, mejor promedio, capitán del equipo, tenía una novia maravillosa… ¡mierda! Lo había olvidado tendría una cita con ella después de la práctica, me maldije por olvidar tan importante detalle._

 _-lo siento chicos, pero ya me tengo que ir—les digo a los del equipo un poco apenado._

 _-déjame adivinar…olvidaste que tenías una cita con Rin—dice mi queridísimo primo Eriol (note el sarcasmo)—u olvidaste una de las cenas que planifica mi tía Ieren?_

 _Y el que acaba de hablar innecesariamente ha sido Eriolelimbecilmasimbecildetodoelmundo, pero mejor conocido como Eriol Hirazawa y para mi desgracia y gracia para él mi primo._

 _-si Eriol olvide que tenía una cita con Rin—digo poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _-bien…pues suerte la necesitaras—dice para luego poner cara de resignación—de qué color quieres las flores para tu funeral…si quieres pueda dar el discurso de como…_

 _-okey Eriol en primera no necesito suerte—le digo señalando con mis dedos—y segundo si eligiera a alguien para eso sería a fuutie demostraría más sentimiento y no reiría en tan solo decir mi nombre._

 _Finalizo veo como Eriol pone cara de indignado a lo que no le tomo mucha importancia estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo discutiendo con él._

 _-bien pero mi propuesta sigue en pie piénsalo primito—dice para luego seguir practicando con el equipo._

 _Me encamine fuera de la cancha de futbol para ir a los vestidores me di una ducha para así poder cambiarme con mi ropa de civil de una camiseta verde con chamarra negra y unos jeans azules y zapatos deportivos mi madre se moriría si me viera con esta pinta digo pensando en la cara de horror que pondría._

 _Luego de cambiarme me dirigí de inmediato a mi cita no quería llegar retardado si no tendría que considerar la propuesta de Eriol…sacudo mi cabeza por esa idea absurda._

 _Después de un rato de caminata pude llegar a tiempo a el "planic emmilio´s" me gustaba mucho ese lugar, aunque no estaba vestido para un lugar así de todos modos no le di mucha importancia me llevaron a una de las mesas espere un rato hasta que pude divisar a una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien luego pude ver sus hermosos ojos color agua marinos le sonreí a lo que ella correspondió._

- _hola Xiao—me dice Rin sentándose frente de mi sonriendo._

 _-hola Rin te has tardado menos que de costumbre—le digo divertido._

 _-bueno…es que quería decirte algo muy importante—enarque una ceja no entendía nada de su cambio repentino de humor._

 _-bien dime—le digo de la misma manera enarcando una ceja._

 _-Etto…yo… —veo como titubea un poco—yo me voy por un tiempo Xiao y no sé cuándo vuelva es un viaje en el cual podre seguir mi sueño y crecer como actriz._

 _Me quede de piedra no esperaba semejante noticia me sentía feliz por ella, pero eso no evitaba hacerme sentir egoísta no quería que se fuera._

 _\- ¿pero volverás no? —le pregunto tratando de no sonar quebrado._

 _Se queda callada por un momento sentía como mi corazón dejaba de latir en ese instante quería escuchar una repuesta positiva algo a lo cual aferrarme._

 _\- ¿y bien? —le vuelvo a preguntar no aguantando el silencio que se había creado entre ambos._

 _-no lo sé Xiao Lang quisiera decirte que si…pero—no la deje terminar para decir._

 _-entonces en pocas palabras me dices que no volverás ¿no es así? —le digo indiferente—si es así no veo porque deberíamos seguir con esto…así que suerte con tu vida Rin._

 _Luego de terminar diciendo eso me levanté de mi lugar pagando la cuenta y saliendo lo más rápido que pude sin mirar hacia atrás sin mirar lo que por un momento pensé que sería mi futuro y no mi pasado._

 _Por mucho tiempo me pregunte por qué las personas que más amamos son las que más nos lastiman me costó mucho comprender eso, pero somos nosotros mismos los que les permitimos y les damos ese poder no es malo amar, pero es inevitable salir lastimado en el intento de hacerlo…_

 _Fin del flash back_

No sé en qué momento llegué a casa, pero lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación en donde se encontraba mi fiel secretaria y por los próximos 11 días mi prometida.

Fue al cuarto de baño en donde me di una ducha limpie mis dientes y cambie a una cómoda piyama una vez termine me fui directo a la gran cama que en ese momento se encontraba ocupada por mi pequeña castaña me carcajee en silencio al ver que hablaba dormida.

-no…yo…ese es mi chocolate—decía mientras se movía un poco—no me digas monstruo…te castrare…

Traté de no soltar una carcajada y despertarla se veía muy tierna me recosté con cuidado de no despertarla la rodee con mis brazos no sé qué me impulso a hacerlo, pero no me importo sentí mis parpados pesados hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **bien hice lo que pude espero les allá gustado había quedado en blanco y ¡taran! okey no me hagan caso**

 **espero sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okey se que me tarde un poquis en actualizar pero estaba en blanco y ya empece clases en el colegio ¡hasta me pusieron a analizar la constitución! es meeegaaaa aburridoooo pero bueno lo que me toca sufrir**

 **bueno espero les guste este cap!**

* * *

 **No sé si pueda amarte**

POV Normal

Se encontraban ambos castaños durmiendo hasta que escucharon un ruido un poco raro que los sobre salto ya solo faltaban tres días para su partida habían restablecido su relación tanto al no querer dejar solo al otro.

Se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido costumbre que Sakura había tomado de Shaoran, volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido decidieron levantarse por fin una vez fuera de su cómoda cama ambos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir.

\- ¿qué crees que sea? —pregunta una intrigada Sakura.

-no tengo ni la menor idea—dice un cansado Shaoran.

-vamos—ordena la castaña arrastrando al pobre adormilado de Shaoran

El ruido se hacía más constante mientras más se acercaban al lugar de donde provenía cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron divisar a todo el personal moviéndose de aquí para allá Sakura y Shaoran estaban confundidos ¿acaso abría fiesta?

-oh lamentamos si los despertamos, pero tenemos tanto que hacer—decía una apenada Feimei.

\- descuida, pero…y ¿porque tanto alboroto? –-pregunta Sakura.

-si Feimei ¿Por qué tato ruido?... Y luego se quejan de que no las visito—dice Shaoran lo último en un susurro y haciendo un tierno puchero.

-hay ya no seas tan quejón Xiao solo será una pequeña reunión vendrá Eriol—y en ese momento Shaoran dejo de escuchar.

POV Shaoran

Bien ya me jodí primero me despiertan con un ruido del demonio, dicen que abra una "pequeña reunión" y conociendo el lenguaje de mis hermanas quiere decir algo grande y para joderme más la mañana me dice que el imbécil de los imbéciles de Eriol viene ¿es mucho pedir poder tener un primo normal? Si al parecer es demasiado ¿creo que de alguna manera cambiaron al que debía ser mi primo en la clínica? si es la única razón lógica que le he encontrado en años.

-oh! ¿qué bien viene Eriol? —pregunta Sakura pobre no sabe que es vivir con sus chistes malos pienso mientras niego mentalmente con la cabeza.

-sí y viene con su esposa—vi cómo le brillaron los ojos a Sakura con tan solo escuchar eso.

POV Sakura

\- ¡eso es fabuloso! —digo entusiasmada por fin después de casi dos semanas veré a Tomoyo.

-así es, pero en serio lamento tanto haberlos despertado—dice Feimei.

-descuida no hay problema verdad Shaoran? —me giro para verlo y note que tenía cara de pocos amigos a lo que le doy un codazo.

-si no hay problema—dice de mala gana a lo que no aguanto y suelto una risita.

-bien! Bueno seguiré con los preparativos espero estén listos para las seis—a lo que yo asiento y veo como Feimei sale gritando como loca a los encargados de la decoración.

Me giro para subir y me fijo en que Shaoran tiene el ceño fruncido a lo que yo hago lo mismo con confusión.

-te pasa algo? —le pregunto a lo que él niega con la cabeza.

-no es solo que cuando Feimei o alguna de mis hermanas dice pequeña reunión significa gran fiesta con un enorme banquete—dice soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-y hay algo mas no creo que tengas esa cara por algo tan pequeño como eso—le digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-bueno…si es Eriol sabes tienes suerte de no estar con el todo el día compadezco a su esposa—suelto una pequeña carcajada "bueno si a veces Tomoyo se queja de sus malos chistes".

-si no creo que sea tan malo—okey no sonó como quería, pero…

-pasa un día completo con él y veras lo que digo—dice eso ultimo para subir las largas escaleras.

Lo seguí tiempo después fui y me cambié el piyama por unos jeans blancos con una camiseta de cuadros tipo leñador y unos botines marrones bajamos a desayunar él tenía unos pantalones de vestir negros una camisa manga larga blanca y los primeros dos botones de esta abiertos y zapatos de vestir dijo que no quería estar tan formal como no saldría me reí un poco por eso, pero el hecho no quita el que este molesta con el…

-te juro que no fui yo! —dice Shaoran interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-oh! ¡Y me dirás que mi pedazo de pastel le salieron piernas y se fue caminando! —le grito exasperada a lo que él pone los ojos en blanco.

-pero si yo no fui! ¡Y es imposible que le hayan salido piernas! ¿¡De donde sacaste eso mujer!?—me dice de la misma manera.

-eres un desconsiderado! Cómo pudiste—le digo fingiendo querer llorar.

-pero si no he hecho nada! —dice rió para mis adentro y pongo mi mejor cara de estar sufrida.

-yo…yo no sé qué pensar creí…creí que eras diferente—veo como frunce el ceño confundido.

-de que hablas? ¿Acaso hablamos de lo mismo? –me pregunta incrédulo.

-no te hagas el que no sabe Shaoran! ¡Cómo pudiste! —él nota que trato de aguantar la risa.

-acaso… —no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la señora Li.

-Xiao Lang Li esa no es manera de hablarle a tu prometida—le dice con autoridad.

Shaoran me mira con cara de pocos amigos a lo que yo le doy una mirada fingidamente dolida veo como pone lo ojo en blanco.

-madre no es lo que tu… —volvió a ser interrumpido por la señora Li.

-nada Xiao Lang! mejor te disculpas con Sakura—dice de la misma forma autoritaria.

-lo siento Sakura—se disculpa a regañadientes.

-no…no es necesario—digo de manera inocente " _eres buena actriz deberíamos ir a Hollywood igual que su ex_ " frunzo el ceño por tal recuerdo.

-tranquila querida y dime que tienes pensado ponerte para esta tarde—me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Etto…bueno aun no lo sé—digo un tanto insegura.

-bien! Le diré a Fuutie que te ayude—dice eso ultimo para irse y dejarme con "la bestia".

-bien…y a que se debe tu pequeña escena? —me pregunta notablemente molesto.

-a que te comiste mi pastel—le respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-todo esto por ese jodido pastel! —me grita de manera exagerada.

-hey! ¡Tú te comiste mi pastel y merecías eso! —le digo de igual manera—además de no haber sido tú no te hubieras disculpado.

-lo hice porque mi madre me obligo! —"él y sus gritos" pienso poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-tenías que disculparte! ¡Lo que hiciste fue traición! —le digo de manera dramática.

-traición? ¿Por un pastel? —dice frunciendo el ceño.

-aja! ¡Y admites haber tomado mi pastel! —lo señalo amenazadoramente.

-Dios que no tome tu jodido pastel! Si quieres te compro una pastelería! ¡Pero deja de quejarte! —me grita peligrosamente cerca.

-no quiero una pastelería! ¡Yo quiero mi pastel! —le digo haciendo puchero.

-hasta pareces cría! —me dice exasperado.

-no soy ninguna cría! —le digo enojada.

-que sí! —me dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-que no! —le digo de la misma forma.

-Sí!

-No!

-Sí!

-Nooooooo!

-Sííííííííííííí!

POV Normal

Y así se la pasaron un rato discutiendo sobre qué ocurrió con el pastel de Sakura.

 _ **Lo que Sakura piensa que paso con su pastel.**_

 _Iba Shaoran vestido de ladrón (ósea todo de negro) veía por todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo vería tratando de robar el pedazo de pastel de Sakura._

 _-jojojo es todo mío—decía Shaoran frotándose las manos con malicia._

 _Tomo el pastel mirando hacia los lados y yéndose con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _ **Fin de su narración.**_

-y así es como tu un desquiciado ladrón de pasteles te llevaste a mi bebe—decía una Sakura al borde del llanto

Él castaño puso los ojos en blanco por su "razonamiento".

-Sakura por milésima vez yo no ro-be- tu pastel—decía ya un cansado Shaoran por la absurda conversación.

-ya confesaras… —dijo en voz baja la castaña.

 _ **Lo que en verdad paso con su pastel.**_

 _Iba un/a persona muy conocida por la familia caminando por los pasillos de la mansión se dirigía al comedor a ver si encontraba a cierto castaño para molestarlo un rato._

 _Una vez en el comedor se decepciono al verlo vacío, pero no tan ya que vio en la mesa un delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresa no se resistió mucho y tomo para luego dejar una nota._

 _Dicha nota se calló bajo la mesa por la brisa que causo este/a al cerrar la puerta._

" _ **lamento por tomar su delicioso pastel, pero no pude resistirme lo recompondré lo prometo**_ _"_

" _ **pd: le falta un poco más de crema"**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **jeje este un poco corto pero es mas de lo que puedo hacer ahora ¿Quien sera el misterioso/a ladrón/a de el preciado pastel de fresa?**

 **bien! nos leemos en mi siguiente actualización prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho espero sus reviews y gracias por sus opiniones** **¡BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa! bien se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y bueno por un momento quede en blanco tuve un retiro espiritual jeje okey no pero algo así.**

 **bueno espero y disfruten de este nuevo cap!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte.**_

POV Normal

Sakura se encontraba con los nervios de punta jamás pensó que las hermanas Li fueran tan intensas cuando se trataba de ropa, pero no quitaba el hecho de que había un ladrón de pasteles suelto en la mansión había comprobado la cuartada de Shaoran así que no tenía que ver con el robo.

-ahora Sakurita veamos este vestido lila—decía Feimei levantando un vestido corto de volados—te quedaría bien a tu figura, pero no va muy bien con tu color, pero este esmeralda combina con tus ojos.

\- Etto...no se cualquier cosa estaría bien—dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-bien pruébate él esmeralda te quedara divino—decía con una sonrisa fuutie.

-okey… —dice la castaña un poco insegura.

Se adentre al baño para cambiarse él vestido una vez se lo coloco quedo maravillada era hermoso verde esmeralda con detalles brillantes en el corpiño plateados y de un largo que cubría sus zapatos plateados con brillantes en casi todo el calzado Salió un poco sonrojada del baño.

-Wow—dijeron todas las hermanas Li al unisono.

-estoy mal… —no la dejaron terminar porque todas empezaron a chillar y a saltar por toda la habitación.

-pero que dices! Si quedaste DI-VI-NA—separo en silabas Fuutie a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Etto…no acostumbro a ponerme estas cosas… —y nueva mente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Feimei.

-Oh bueno ya basta de charlas es hora de maquillarla y peinarla! —dice emocionada.

-SI! —le siguieron las otras dos tomándole los hombros y sentándola frente a un gran espejo.

Luego de horas de pura agonía por fin pudo librarse de Feimei, Fuutie y Fanren fue a la habitación en donde estaba Shaoran recostado en la cama mirando hacia arriba aún no había notado la presencia de la castaña.

Camino sigilosamente hacia él tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus tacones una vez cerca se le lanzo con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado ya que las hermanas de Shaoran fueron específicas "si llegas a dañar nuestro trabajo será mejor que te escondas ¡te queremos!" dijeron las tres mujeres.

-Wow Sakura te vez…hermosa—dice el castaño haciéndola reaccionar.

-no sé lo siento muy exagerado…ya sabes el vestido, los zapatos, el peinado y maquillaje—se quejaba Sakura haciendo puchero.

-vamos no es tan malo te vez muy bien—agrega tratando de convencerla.

-está bien te creeré, pero solo por esta vez—le amenazo sin razón.

-jajaja claro—le contesta para luego volver a mirar hacia arriba.

POV Sakura

Lo mire por un rato desde que arreglamos el mal entendido con mi pastel ha estado muy pensativo.

-ocurre algo—le pregunto por fin a lo que el baja la mirada para verme.

-no…creo que deberíamos bajar no crees? —me cambia el tema de manera abrupta a lo que yo suspiro con resignación para asentir.

Bajamos charlando de temas triviales y discutiendo que genero de película es mejor.

-no la comedia romántica es la mejor—le vuelvo a repetir.

-no las mejores películas son las de acción—contraataca pongo los ojos en blanco por lo dicho.

-bien creo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo en esto—le digo rendida.

-si en eso tienes razón—dice asintiendo.

Shaoran cargaba un traje esmoquin azul y camisa blanca con zapatos de vestir negros se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo su muy esbelto cuerpo…sacudo mi cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos.

-te pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal? —me pregunta preocupado.

-no tranquilo—le contesto rápidamente.

Una vez abajo pude notar que Shaoran no mentía cuando decía que sus hermanas exageraban mucho solo para hacer una "pequeña reunión" no pude evitar ver la cara de fastidio que coloco Shaoran en tan solo ver el salón de fiestas o "pequeñas reuniones" solté una risita al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-primo! ¡Valla tiempo sin vernos! —pude escuchar la voz de Eriol tras de nosotros.

-si…mucho—respondió Shaoran entre dientes.

-no habrá ningún abrazo? No te alegra ver a tu primo favorito—se hace el ofendido.

-primero no, no habrá abrazos me pegarías los piojos—veo como Eriol pone los ojos en blanco—y segundo era feliz no estando cerca de ti—finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

-si yo también te quiero primito—hace el de oídos sordos.

-Eriol! Que gusto verte—le digo entrando en su "amigable conversación de primo".

-Sakurita! Yo también me alegro de verte—me dice con una cálida sonrisa—aunque no con muy buena compañía debo decir.

-jajaja y en donde esta Tomy vino contigo? —le pregunto ilusionada.

-oh sí, claro que si sabes cómo es—me dice refiriéndose al fuerte carácter de mi prima—cuando supo que estarías aquí no duro ni dos minutos con las maletas litas—dice divertido.

-ya me imagino…y en donde esta? —le pregunto apresuradamente.

-en la mesa de bocadillos un poco raro, pero no hay que cuestionarla—pone cara de susto a lo que yo asiento con la misma cara.

-si no volveré a ver a los hot dogs de la misma manera—digo con voz de traumada.

-si ese día fue trágico.

-de que hablan? —dice interviniendo ahora Shaoran.

-te contaremos—le dice Eriol serio—pero esto no lo puede saber nadie más mi esposa me mataría.

 _Flash back_

 _Nos encontrábamos todos en un puesto de hot dogs teníamos media hora esperando nuestro turno ya que había muchas personas delante._

 _-y yo quiero un hot dogs sin salchicha solo salsa—pide de ultima Tomoyo._

 _-lo siento señorita, pero no puedo hacer eso sin salchicha no hay hot dogs—le dice despreocupado el vendedor de comida._

 _Ambos tanto Eriol como yo notamos como esta apretaba sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños estaba molestándose y eso no era para nada bueno._

 _-señor no quiero irrespetarlo, pero el cliente tiene la razón y como cliente quiero mi hot dog sin sal-chi-cha—le dice lo más tranquila posible mi prima._

 _-entienda no puedo darle nada… —no termino cuando ya estaba derribado con Tomoyo enzima haciéndole una llave._

 _Eriol y yo quedamos en shock no sabíamos que hacer solo mirábamos impresionados la escena delante de nosotros vimos como mi amatista prima tomaba una salchicha y la colocaba en su nariz así hacía con las otras, pero por otras partes._

 _-Tomoyo vasta! —digo al fin reaccionando._

 _Veo que no me hace caso y miro a Eriol en busca de ayuda, pero todavía seguía en estado de shock así que lo zarandee fuerte logro salir de su estado para luego ayudar al vendedor que se estaba ahogando con una salchicha que Tomoyo había metido en su boca sin mucha delicadeza._

 _-y la próxima te va peor! —le amenaza Tomoyo tratando de soltarse del agarre de su prometido._

 _-estás loca mujer! —y bien ahora si estaba muerto pensamos Eriol y yo al ver como a Tomoyo parecía que la había poseído el mismísimo demonio._

 _Fin del flash back_

-luego llegó la policía la arrestaron por agresión y desorden público no le gusta hablar mucho de eso—sigo relatando—y es por eso que no la cuestionamos.

-valla…te compadezco Eriol—dice Shaoran levando una de sus manos al hombro de Eriol.

-si muchos me lo dicen—le contesta divertido.

-bueno chicos voy a buscar a Tomy—les digo alejándome para ir directo a la mesa de bocadillos.

A lo lejos pude identificar a mi amiga-prima estaba con un vestido azul largo con la espalda descubierta elegantemente de manga largas traía su largo cabello atado a un peinado muy estrambótico pero fino.

-Tomy! —le digo llegando a su lado.

-Sak! —me contesta de la misma manera.

Nos dimos un largo abrazo hablamos un largo rato le conté todo lo que había pasado en mi estadía allí de Rin y sobre Ren ella me abrazo fuerte mente al decirle que lo había visto rápidamente cambiamos el tema ella sabía que no me gustaba hablar mucho de eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero lo que si sabía era que no estaba en mis seis sentidos de alguna manera Tomoyo había conseguido que bebiera demás todo me daba vueltas.

-Sak creo que tienes que ir a tu habitación a descansar—pude reconocer la voz mi amatista prima a lo que no dude en asentir torpemente.

Me acompaño hasta uno de los pasillos que daba a la habitación que compartía con Shaoran sentí como chocaba con algo o con alguien.

-que…demonios—esa voz, si estaba borracha, pero la reconocería en donde fuera.

Lo pensé un momento…esta borracha quizás el también…me excusaría mañana con esto pienso mientras una sonrisa pícara se asoma en mis labios.

-oh…lo siento no te vi—estaba un poco oscuro así que no notaria mi sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sakura? No descuida—dice ayudándome a levantarme.

-creo que no debí beber tanto—trato de sonar arrepentida.

-si ya lo creo, aunque creo que deberías decir no debimos—me corrige para por fin llegar a la habitación.

Una vez la veo que cierra la puerta en sí, mi sonrisa se amplía más.

"que comience el juego"

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **siiii! bueno como notaran en el siguiente cap habrá lemon jeje no sabia como agregarlo pero se me ocurrió así de repente de la nada.**

 **espero sus reviews nos leemos! y gracias por sus comentarios BESOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiiis! okey se que me tarde un poquis en actualizar pero se me hizo complicado con tantos exámenes y proyectos del cole jeje ya estoy terminando y mis profesores quieren terminar antes todo son taaan aguafiestas...**

 **Bueno dejando de lado eso eh aquí lo que han estado esperando durante semanas pero les advierto no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon** **y entenderán que es la primera vez que lo escribo así que sin mas preámbulo el capitulo 12!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

POV Normal

La castaña se le quedo mirando la ancha espalda de Shaoran aprovechando que este aún no se había dado cuenta.

-Shao—llama la castaña de manera seductora o eso intento ya que estaba muy pasa de copas.

-Umm…—contesta el castaño un tanto somnoliento, pero no paso por alto el tono de la oji-esmeralda.

POV Sakura

Intente mantenerme de pie cosa que me costó mucho, pero por milagro lo logre me fui acercando con la mirada fija en él.

-Tienes ganas de jugar a algo divertido? —si tal vez soné un poco atrevida, pero es la idea ¿no?

-Que propones—¡bingo! Di en el clavo.

-No se veamos—digo buscando entre mis cosas.

Hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba una pañoleta la tome de el cajón en donde generalmente guardo mi lencería.

-Bien…el juego es sencillo—hago una pausa—yo vendo tus ojos y tu solo te quedas quieto en ese sillón—le digo señalando a uno de los muebles color pastel—solo debes sentarte y relajarte.

Veo como frunce el ceño para luego suspirar resignado y asintiendo ligeramente.

-Okey, ¡pero ninguna locura eh! —me advierte a lo que yo pongo cara de ofendida.

-Cómo crees que yo—digo señalándome con el dedo índice—podría hacer una locura—veo como entre cierra los ojos—bien, bien tu ganas ninguna locura.

Hago señal para que valla al sillón el obedece a regañadientes a lo que yo le sigo y me coloco detrás de el para vendarle los ojos.

-Bien solo relájate—le digo tranquilamente.

Lentamente voy quitando mi vestido para solo quedar en una ropa interior color verde con encaje negro, lentamente me voy acercando más a él para desanudar su corbata.

-Que haces? —me pregunta luego de haberme deshecho de su chamarra y corbata.

-Nada—digo en tono inocente.

Sigo con mi trabajo y desabotono su camisa para dejar a la vista sus bien trabajados bíceps sentí como se estremecía al sentir que tocaba ligeramente su pecho desnudo.

Seguí con mi trabajo le quite la camisa por completo y quede embobada por un momento hasta que recordé que tenía que seguir mi tarea provocar al correcto Shaoran Li no será tan difícil o ¿sí? Bueno eso ya lo averiguare.

Le fui desanudando el amarre de la venda, al principio vi shock en su mirada y luego pasar a…bueno no sé cómo definirla sentí como apretaba mi cintura y me atraía hacia el estábamos solo ha centímetros podía sentir su respiración un poco agitada hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

Sus manos recorrían mi cintura e iba subiendo para llegar a mi espalda en un rápido movimiento me encontraba debajo de él que recorría mi cuerpo y yo tampoco me quedaba atrás acariciaba su ancha espalda para luego llegar a sus fuertes brazos.

El besaba mi cuello e iba bajando hasta dejar marcas en mi pecho no pude aguantar más solté un gemido, no me di cuenta en que momento Shaoran me había quitado el sujetador sentí su mano derecha en uno de mis pechos y su boca en el otro mis pezones ya estaban erectos por tanta excitación.

POV Normal

Ambos jadeaban y suspiraban al tacto del otro jamás pensaron llegar tan lejos el castaño deposita lentamente a la oji-esmeralda en la cama y la besa apasionadamente ella rodea sus piernas en su cadera Sakura intenta reprimir los gemidos que intentan salir de su boca.

-Vamos no te contengas—le susurra al oído el castaño para luego viajar a su cuello y morderlo ligeramente a lo que la Sakura suelta un pequeño gemido.

Shaoran sonríe victorioso a lo que sigue con su trabajo.

Ambos castaños estabas ya fuera de sí estaban excitados por las caricias que se proporcionaban mutuamente en toda la habitación se oían suspiros y gemidos Shaoran no quería apresurarse, pero su erección ya le empezaba a doler de lo duro que estaba así que antes de proseguir miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura para buscar alguna pisca de duda, pero en su mirada solo había pasión y decisión.

Fue bajando lentamente sus bragas al momento se sobre salto un poco por el movimiento repentino, pero se relajó y se dejó llevar luego de haberse despojado de su última prenda quedo a su merced él va abriendo sus piernas con cuidado y va adentrándose lentamente en ella.

-No eres virgen? —pregunto incrédulo una vez estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

-No…te molesta? —pregunto un poco preocupada por su respuesta.

El castaño niega rápidamente con la cabeza para luego sonreírle.

Shaoran empezó a moverse poco a poco para poder llevar un ritmo las embestidas fueron en aumento rato después de haberse coordinado bien la castaña no para de gemir de placer se sentía llena por primera vez después de años se sentía a gusta con alguien.

-Aaah…Shaoran…mas, mas! —decía entre gemidos.

El castaño obedeció y la embistió más fuerte y rápido tiempo después ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del otro Shaoran se recostó a su costado dándole un tierno beso en la frente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Sakura

Me desperté con un poco de jaqueca me toque ligeramente la cabeza intente moverme, pero algo me lo impedía quise ver que era para luego fijarme de dos cosas.

1-Debo de dejar de beber así no cometo locuras

2-Bien… ¡estoy desnuda y mi jefe está desnudo y dormido en la misma cama que yo!

Y a eso me refiero con locuras entonces eso quiere decir que…¡maldición no era un sueño!? En realidad, me acosté con mi jefe.

\- "Bien Sakura no entres en pánico…relájate"

- _"Ooh así que ya se acabó la tensión sexual?"_

\- "Que! ¡no había ninguna tención sexual entre nosotros y en vez de molestarme deberías decirme que hacer!"

- _"Bien esto es lo que harás buscaras un pasaporte falso y…"_

 _-_ "No hablaba de eso!"

- _"Está bien pero no te molestes solo opinaba"_

 _-_ "Pues deberías de dejar de opinar locuras"

- _"Mira quien habla de decir locuras si yo solo las digo"_

\- "Que quieres decir con eso ¿Qué tú las dices y yo las hago?"

- _"No, pero si…"_

Mi "subconsciente" dejo de cuestionar mi "locura" por un momento así que no le di mucha importancia giro mi cabeza hacia donde se encuentra mi Shaoran…espera… ¡acabo de decirle MI Shaoran! Ok estoy perdiendo la cabeza escuchar tanto a mí subconsciente me hace mal.

Veo como se remueve un poco por lo que entro en pánico y trato de parecer dormida luego siento como sus fuertes brazos me rodean y proporcionándome delicados y deliciosos besos por mis mejillas, barbilla, frente y parpados a lo que sonrió involuntariamente.

\- ¿Sabes que sé que no estas dormida? —me pregunta con su aterciopelada voz.

-No…no lo sabía—le respondo aun con mis ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en mis labios.

-Te vez hermosa cuando duermes ¿sabías? —me dice dándome un rápido y tierno beso en los labios.

-Querrás decir desaliñada—le digo reprimiendo una pequeña carajada.

-No yo digo que te vez hermosa y no me aras cambiar de opinión señorita—me dice apretándome un poco más a él pero sin hacerme daño.

-Crees que nos hayan oído anoche? —le pregunto abriendo mis ojos con un poco de pánico al recordar que no habíamos sido muy silenciosos que digamos.

-Bueno lo dudo, pero si lo hicieron prepárate para el interrogatorio de mis "queridas" hermanas—me dice un poco divertido al ver mi cara de espanto.

-No le veo lo gracioso Shaoran acabaran conmigo—le reprocho escondiendo mi rostro en su desnudo pecho.

-Vamos cariño no creo que sea tan malo—me dice besando mi cabeza y sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Bien, pero si algo me pasa en ese interrogatorio será TU culpa—digo quitando mi rostro de su pecho y entrecerrando mis ojos de modo de advertencia.

Escucho como suelta una melodiosa carcajada por lo dicho y no falto mucho para unirme yo también después de un rato nos levantamos para ir a darnos una ducha claro por separado por más de ver la cara de reproche de Shaoran al negarme de entrar al cuarto de baño con el "tú te lo pierdes" fue lo que dijo tiempo después de desaparecer detrás de la puerta para luego de haber salido entrar yo y hace arme.

-Que quieres hacer hoy? —me pregunta una vez Salí del baño.

-Aparte de no salir de aquí para no arriesgarme a que tus hermanas nos hayan escuchado y me hagan un interrogatorio no se—le respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien entonces iré abajo para traerte algo de comer vengo en un momento—dice saliendo claro sin antes darme un corto beso e irse a buscar algo de comer.

 _\- "Así que cariño…eh"_

\- "sabes por un momento era feliz"

 _\- "pero ahora lo eres más!"_

 _\- "_ ya quisiera"

- _"vamos te alegras de oírme"_

\- "de hecho no."

- _"eres muy aguafiestas ¿sabías?"_

Ignoré por completo esa vocecita molesta "¡ _oye!_ " seguí ignorándola hasta que empiezo a escuchar pasos pensé que era Shaoran con el desayuno y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a las hermanas li y a Tomoyo en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndome pícaramente esto no estaba bien y lo sabía…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bien ojala y les haya gustado me esforcé demasiado bueno no tanto como quisiera pero la intensión es la que cuenta ¿no?**

 **Buenos nos leemos en el siguiente cap! espero sus opiniones y reviews ¡BESOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holiiis! trate de escribir y actualizar lo mas rápido que pude jeje anoche dormí hasta tarde para hacer este cap...**

 **y gracias por sus comentarios si tengo un poco de tiempo actualizare este jueves o viernes que viene..y sin mas preámbulo o interrupciones jeje el ¡cap 13!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov normal

Sakura se encontraba en un dilema interno se sentía agobiada por tantas preguntas hechas tanto como su prima-amiga Tomoyo como las hermanas Li no sabía que contestar o que decir así que solo se limitó a encogerse en su lugar y tratar de articular por lo menos una bocal.

-Etto…chicas no creo que…—per fue interrumpida por la amatista que se veía sumamente imperativa.

-Esto está de infarto! Tu por lo general no eres tan atrevida, pero…—la mujer castaña se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento lamentándose de su patética existencia o bueno eso intentaba ya que no podía quejarse de la vida que tenía suspiro con cansancio al ver que ninguna de las mujeres dejaba de hablar y balbucear tal vez decían algo coherente, pero a esas alturas Sakura solo trataba de entender como había llegado a esa situación.

Así ya lo recordaba.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ignoré por completo esa vocecita molesta "¡oye!" seguí ignorándola hasta que empiezo a escuchar pasos pensé que era Shaoran con el desayuno y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a las hermanas li y a Tomoyo en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndome pícaramente esto no estaba bien y lo sabía…_

 _-Y bien Sakurita nos contaras o tenemos que sacar información a la fuerza—decía una interesada Tomoyo._

 _-Eeeh…yo—trato de decir, pero no salía palabra alguna._

 _-Esperamos tu respuesta—canturreo Feimei acercándose a la pobre castaña que tenía los nervios a flor de piel._

 _-No sé de qué me hablan—logro por fin hablar coherentemente tratando de sonar segura._

 _-Vamos Eriol los escucho cuando iba a buscar su agenda en la habitación de huéspedes—la cara de la esmeralda no cabía de la vergüenza se sentía abochornada._

 _No volvió a decir más solo se limitó a escuchar los comentarios de sus "cuñadas" y amiga._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y de esa manera siguió hasta que por un momento dejo de escuchar las voces y risas de las mujeres parpadeo un par de veces por el repentino silencio que se había envuelto en la habitación tan de repente hasta que logro reaccionar y vio a un Shaoran con el desayuno en manos y una radiante sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el corazón más frio del mundo pero no duro mucho ya que vio la presencia de las cuatro mujeres y su ceño se fue frunciendo a medida que se acercaba a la castaña como sabiendo que sus hermanas la habían sometido a un "forzoso" interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar haciendo algo ¿cómo de compras? —pregunta un irritado Shaoran.

-Nop y por eso vinimos a darle los buenos días a Sakurita—dice una "inocente" Fuutie con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno ya le dieron los buenos días Sakura debe desayunar—dice el castaño tratando de ser sutil al sacar de la habitación a sus hermanas y a la esposa de su "soportable" primo.

-Si debe de necesitar mucha energía después de lo de anoche—insinuó la amatista de manera picara cosa que sonrojo al castaño ya que pensaba que no los habían escuchado la noche anterior.

-Creo que escucho que Eriol te llama—dice el castaño tratando de despistar a la amatista cosa que no sucedió ya que sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

-Eriol puede esperar—contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento ambas miradas amatista y ámbar se encontraban desafiantes la tensión se sentía en cada rincón de la habitación la mujer de hermosos ojos esmeralda quiso decir o articular palabra, pero al intentarlo sucedía lo mismo que había ocurrido al intentar hacerlo hace diez minutos atrás nada…no salía nada…

Se sentía inútil en ese momento solo observando como Tomoyo veía desafiante a un irritado Shaoran era una guerra contante de miradas ambos tratando de matar al otro aun sabiendo que era imposible pero que si fuera posible ya serian ceniza o polvo.

Respiro profundo y pensó en lo que diría no quería hablar y decir algo como "¡me gusta el chocolate!" o "¡pastel!" ya que aún no superaba la desaparición de su preciado pastel y empezó a divagar en quien pudo haber sido esa persona tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa sonrió con malicia cosa que atrajo la atención de todos hasta la de Tomoyo y Shaoran a estos dos últimos le entro un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? —pregunta un asustado Shaoran por la macabra sonrisa de la castaña.

No recibió respuesta alguna la oji-esmeralda se encontraba en su mundo de venganza y creando escenarios en donde estaba el culpable de la desaparición de su pastel y ella torturándolo con una silla eléctrica o también estaban las opciones de amordazarlo y enviarlo a un lugar remoto podría ser tierna pero cuando se trataba de su preciado pastel de chocolate fresa y crema no había quien la detuviera para su dulce y placentera venganza.

\- ¿Sakura? —esta vez hablo la amatista al ver la mirada de la castaña que decía VENGANZA se asustó un poco ya que la conocía demasiado bien como para saber ese punto tan importante.

La castaña no respondió siguió maquinando planes maquiavélicos olvidándose por qué tenía que concentrarse.

-Sakura—dijo mucho más firme olvidando su temor por lo que podría suceder una vez que la castaña se despertara de sus vengativos pensamientos.

Nada ni un suspiro salió de su boca.

-Sakura! —volvió a llamar un poco más alto o lo suficiente como para ser escuchado por su amiga.

Y volvió a recibir el incómodo y escalofriante silencio.

La amatista lleno sus pulmones de aire ya no le importaba morir en manos de su amiga dejo su temor de un lado para hacer reaccionar de una vez a la oji-esmeralda.

\- ¡SAKURA! —grito lo más fuerte que pudo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la habitación.

La castaña dio un pequeño salto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos estaba en que después de amordazarlo le daría como comida a los lobos si es que había alguno parpadeo un par de veces para ver a su alrededor dejo su mirada sedienta de venganza por una cálida y amigable.

Los demás al ver su repentino cambio les salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca no entendían nada ni porque el repentino cambio de la castaña.

\- ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta inocentemente la oji-esmeralda confundiendo a todos aún más.

-Es que tenías una mirada un poco…como decirlo—trato de decir Fanren para ser interrumpida por Feimei.

-Diabólica, desquiciada, psicópata—completo sin muchos rodeos.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta—dice con una sonrisa nerviosa la castaña.

-Bueno y ¿qué pensabas? —pregunto Fuutie sonriendo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Eeeh nada…nada—trato de sonar indiferente de lo que le preguntaban ellos lo notaron y decidieron no preguntar más por su propia seguridad.

Rato después ya las hermanas Li y la prima-amiga de Sakura habían abandonado la habitación ya que no querían volver a presenciar la mirada inquisitoria de la castaña ya suficiente tuvieron con pensar que serían ellas las protagonistas de su posible venganza mental ya que la habían sometido a un interrogatorio en contra de su voluntad.

Sakura se veía sonriente comiendo su desayuno de pan tostado, huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja Shaoran solo se limitaba a ver y preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba su castaña jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de rencor en sus ojos o venganza siempre amable y comprensiva no pudo aguantar más y decidido a saber una respuesta decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Y no días que nada porque sé que no es así—dice entrecerrando los ojos al ver que eso era lo que la castaña tendía a decir.

-Bueno…recuerdas mi pastel—dice tímidamente sentía que era algo estúpido vio como el ambarino asentía y prosiguió—pensaba en como vengarme de quien lo halla hurtado no fue mi intensión hacer que pensaran algo equivocado de mí.

Todo se quedó en silencio Sakura espero alguna respuesta, pero lo que recibió la dejo colada y desconcertada Shaoran se retorcía de la risa ¿acaso se burlaba de ella? Pensó frunció el ceño ya se le hacía costumbre tal gesto.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunta con una venita en la cabeza notoriamente irritada por las risas de el castaño el que dejo de reír al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sakura tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba en salir respiro profundo y por fin hablo.

-Es que pensaba que habías superado eso—dice ya calmado la castaña pone cara de indignación por lo dicho y se cruza de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Shaoran si se meten con mi pastel o mi postre la pagan caro ni que me pongan una maquina borra memorias podría olvidar ese detalle—contesta exasperada al ver que el ambarino no entendía su sufrimiento habían robado su preciado pastel y el solo se reía hoy podría ser su pastel pero que si al día siguiente es su broche favorito o aun peor roban todas las tiendas del país y se llevan todos los pasteles se tensó en tan solo pensar en eso.

\- ¡No! —grito de repente haciendo que se asustara un poco el ambarino.

\- ¿Que sucede? —pregunta preocupado al ver que Sakura lloraba cascadas de lágrimas.

-Los…los… ¡LOS PASTELES SE LOS PUEDEN LLEVAR TODOS! —grita despavorida Shaoran al ver que solo lloraba por los pasteles le salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca no podía creer lo que escuchaba—ESTAN EN PELIGRO HAY SALVARLOS SHAORAN.

El no contesto solo se limitó a asentir tenía que aparentar estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Si…tú me ayudaras salvaremos a los pasteles de la injusticia—decía la castaña con mirada decidida—este es el plan patrullaremos por las noches en el día lo pueden hacer los policías ya que les encantan las rosquillas y si les explicamos la situación aceptaran—pauso un momento para luego seguir con su "brillante" idea—si logramos convencernos ambos nos vestiremos de negro y vestiremos como espías luchando contra el mal que asecha a los pasteles…

Y hasta hay dejo de escuchar lo que decías la oji-esmeralda no sabía cómo decirle que los pasteles no corrían peligro además tenía miedo de su reacción si decía algo se veía muy concentrada y no quería estar en un hospital ya que los odiaba así que aparento escuchar cada palabra.

Sin duda iba a ser un día completamente largo…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bien Saku esta un poco traumada con lo de su pastel jeje ¿cuando descubrirá que el culpable esta mas cerca de lo que cree?**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo nos leemos pronto! espero sus reviews ¡BESOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holiis! se que dije que actualizaría lo mas tardar el viernes o jueves no recuerdo muy bien pero como no tenia nada que hacer hoy me dedique a escribir en Venezuela ahora son...las 00:13 de la madrugada jeje bueno espero les guste lo hice un poco mas largo.**

 **¡a celebrar! bueno tampoco hay que exagerar pero bueno espero les guste este cap**

* * *

 _ **No sé si Pueda amarte**_

Pov Normal

Luego de escuchar las "geniales" ideas de Sakura para salvar a todos los pasteles ambos castaños se dirigieron a el enorme jardín en donde estaban todos reunidos hablando y charlando ninguno de los presentes se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran y Sakura no hasta que la oji-esmerada carraspeo y la atención se puso absolutamente en ellos.

-Ooh, pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí! —habla una animada Tomoyo que se encontraba al lado de su esposo Eriol quien tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-Valla quien diría que saldrían hoy de la habitación—dice un divertido Eriol al ver a ambos castaños sonrojarse.

-Ya vasta no ven que les da vergüenza hablar de su intimidad—defiende Ieren en ese momento tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sintieron aliviados de la intervención de la señora Li, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho—y para cuando mis nietos… de seguro trabajaron mucho anoche ¿no?

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Sakura sentía que toda su sangre se había ido a su cara y ni hablar de él oji-ambar que estaba más que abochornado.

-Etto aún no tenemos pensado…—trato de decir la oji-esmeralda, pero fue interrumpida por la señora Li.

-Bueno deberían de considerar tenerlos—recalco firme muy característico de ella.

-Mama ya tienes muchos nietos—se quejó el castaño por el imprudente comentario—además aun no estamos casados.

-Si Xiao Lang, pero entiéndeme eres el único de la familia que podrá seguir dando el apellido a sus hijos—pauso para luego seguir—además tus hermanas están de acuerdo conmigo.

Las mencionadas solo se limitaron a asentir animadamente.

-Entiendo tu punto madre, pero tanto Sakura como yo no estamos pensando tener hijos aun—dijo serio ya que lo que tenían ambos era solo algo de poco tiempo se recordó mentalmente.

Pov Sakura

No sabía que decir ¡por Dios! Bien…bien cálmate Sakura no entres en pánico no pasa nada ¡qué vergüenza! Jamás me había sentido más abochornada en mi vida bueno solo aquella vez que accidentalmente vi a Toya en la ducha… ¡pero no es caso! Aunque no estaría mal tener hijos con Shao…

 _\- "Hey recuerdas que esto se acabara en tan solo dos días cierto"_

\- "¡Oye porque arruinas mis momentos de fantasía!"

 _\- "Por qué no tienes que acerté ilusiones para eso estoy yo para ayudarte en tus decisiones mas difíciles"_

\- "Pues desde que apareciste no has hecho nada para _**ayudarme**_ "

 _\- "¿Te han dicho lo aguafiestas que eres?"_

\- "Todos mis amigos dicen que soy divertida"

 _\- "Lastima te mintieron"_

Hice como siempre cada que mi subconsciente se ponía insoportable la ignoré y seguí prestando atención a mi alrededor que se veía sospechosamente silencioso hasta que vi él por qué…eran Shaoran y Eriol que se miraban inquisitoriamente no sabía la razón me recrimine por perderme tanto en mis pensamientos no pregunte que pasaba ya que sonaría raro así que me resigne a mirar y tratar de entender sus razones.

-Vamos primito sabes que si quiero puedo—hablo Eriol, pero seguía sin entender nada—además tengo la ventaja de que ya estoy casado.

Bien ahora sí que me perdí que tenía que ver esa ventaja con el estar casado esto ya me esta hartando.

-Podrás estar casado, pero yo igual puedo hacer—respondió luego Shaoran después de otro momento de silencio—tampoco es que sea estéril.

Y hay caí en cuenta de lo que hablaban de seguro eh de estar roja como tomate ¡jamás pensé que llegarían ha este tema! Respire profundo antes de seguir escuchando.

-bien entonces es un hecho querido primo no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas mi educación no me lo permitiría—quiso decir Eriol quien fue interrumpió por Shaoran "que se traerán esos dos".

-Pero tu instinto competitivo está a flor de piel así que no puedes negarte—concluyo mi castaño favorito "okey Sakura contrólate" me recrimine mentalmente.

-En efecto—volvió a hablar Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a tantos espacios con silencio nadie comento nada por lo visto ya todo era un hecho estas noches serian largas, me sonroje en tan solo pensar en eso.

-Bien porque no vamos y comemos postre—quiso aligerar el ambiente Fuutie a lo que agradezco espera… acaso dijo.

\- ¡Postre! —grite imperativa no me cabía de la felicidad.

-Si la señora Wong hizo pastel y galletas—me sonrió de manera dulce comprendiendo lo emocionada que me ponía al escuchar que había postre.

-Espero y este mejor que mejor que aquel pastel que me comí cuando llegué—dijo Eriol, espera un minuto…-estaba en el comedor, pero le faltaba crema…

De donde me parece familiar esa frase…

 _Flash back_

" _lamento por tomar su delicioso pastel, pero no pude resistirme lo recompondré lo prometo"_

" _pd: le falta un poco más de crema"_

 _Fin del flash back_

Abrí mis ojos de par en par lo lamentaba por Tomy, pero Eriol estaba muerto volví a sonreír como en la mañana las hermanas Li me miraron con pavor al igual que Tomoyo y Shaoran este último sabía lo que le haría al responsable por el hurto de mi pastel seria amordazado y luego dado comido a los lobos si encontraba alguno.

-Señora Ieren tiene acaso usted perro guardián y si son varios mejor—digo de manera dulce no quería verme tan sospechosa.

-Si querida ¿porque? —me respondió confundida.

-No por nada y ¿en dónde se encuentran? —sigo con mi monologo de niña inocente.

-en el ala este querida—la mansión hasta parecía castillo como demonios voy a saber cuál es el ala este si me dejan a sobrevivir a mitad de un bosque por diez minutos solo podría ser capaza de llegar a cinco.

-Bien—digo sonriendo no tenía lobos, pero si perros ahora solo hace falta una cuerda y a un Eriol vulnerable para poder continuar con mi plan de venganza.

Shaoran me miraba con miedo sabía que lo usaría para mi plan para ser más exactos me ayudaría a encontrar a los perros en el ala no sé qué de la mansión.

-Sakura no…—me susurro a mi lado Shaoran yo solo me encogí de hombros nadie me detendría.

Luego de pasar toda una tarde maquinando mi plan estaba lista para ejecutarlo tenía que parecer serena ante todo por más que quisiera matar al esposo de mi prima-amiga tenía que abstenerme a hacerlo.

Llegada la noche me puse nerviosa okey sonara raro pero la conversación de Eriol y Shaoran no me dejo muy tranquila hice lo de siempre me fue a dar una ducha un poco larga pero no como para arrugar mis dedos por el agua Salí y me puse uno de los piyamas menos provocativo que tenía no quería echarle más leña al fuego consistía en un short verde con una camisa de manas del mismo color con un estampado de nekos jeje los amo.

Una vez me cerciore de que estaba bien sin ningún escote Salí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Shaoran al mirarme alzo una de sus cejas confundido…bien hasta yo me sorprendía de mi repentino cambio pase de seducir a no querer seducir es raro hasta yo misma me cuestiono, pero vamos no quería ser parte de esa apuesta.

-pasa algo—me pregunta al fin con el mismo gesto que tenía al verme salir.

-nada—dije simplemente tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia.

-bien—contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de esa corta conversación me recosté a su lado como lo venía haciendo desde que llegamos paso de ser incomoda a convertirse en uno de mis vicios no sé qué haría si no despierto viendo su rostro relajado como si no existieran responsabilidad alguna y que cuando abre sus hermosas gemas ámbar siento como si me cortaran la respiración me acomode mejor en mi lugar siento como apaga la luz de la lámpara que está en su costado y se recuesta acercándome a él para poder dormir en sus brazos se sentía cálido y reconfortante.

-Buenas noches Sak…—me dice en un susurro.

-Buenas noches Shaoran…—contesto de igual manera para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

… _._

 _Sentía que me faltaba la respiración todo se veía negro no sabía dónde estaba me encontraba desorientada traté de divisar algo, pero nada todo era negro poco a poco mi visión se vio distorsionada con puntos de colores hasta que por fin pude ver que me encontraba en un almacén abandonado amordazada "irónico" dije en un hilo de voz baja ya que tenía pensado hacer eso con Eriol._

 _Traté de liberarme, pero solo logre lagrimas mis muñecas empecé a escuchar risas no sabía de dónde venían poco a poco pude ver que se hacía una imagen de Ren se estaba burlando de mi sentí mis ojos arder quería llorar no quería estar allí y mucho menos con él._

 _Veía como se acercaba trate de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salía nada me dije a mis misma que era un sueño nada de esto estaba pasando en realidad una vez estuvo completamente cerca dijo algo, pero no logre entender muy bien trate de leer sus labios y por fin logre entenderlo…_

" _Mia"_

" _Mia"_

" _Mia"_

" _Mia"_

… _.._

Me desperté agitada viendo a mi alrededor sabía que era un sueño, pero solo quería asegurarme de eso que era solo un sueño suspire aliviada y me permití dormir un rato mas ya que aún todo se veía oscuro me acomode un poco acercándome más a Shaoran sabía que no estaba sola que él estaría conmigo a pesar de que quedara un día para que terminara esa farsa.

Desperté cuando los rayos de sol golpeaban ligeramente mi rostro había tenido otra pesadilla y agradecía mentalmente el no haber despertado a Shaoran con mis agitados sueños estaba vez fue peor reviví el día en que me violo junto a otros hombres me sentí sucia de nuevo me levanté lentamente de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

Fui directo al cuarto de baño donde me lave la cara y me mire por un momento al espejo se veian grandes bolsas bajo de mis ojos a causa de las pesadillas que no me dejaron dormir bien hacia mucho que no las tenía eso era extraño de seguro era por la repentina aparición de Ren si debe ser eso…

Pov Normal

Shaoran seguía durmiendo una vez que la esmeralda salió del cuarto de baño fue de puntillas hasta la puerta aún era temprano dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora ya que eran las 5:30 a.m. no quería molestar a nadie así que fue al jardín a tratar de canalizarse se sentía frustrada esos sueños se sentían tan reales como si en verdad los estuviera viviendo se estremeció en tan solo pensar en vivir eso en carne y hueso.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos se recrimino por pensar en eso salió para olvidar no para recordar esa pesadilla respiro hondo en el jardín había muchas plantas al igual que flores no muy lejos vio un árbol Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír e ir allí se sentó bajo de él y cerro sus ojos tal vez si meditaba un rato todo ese sabor agrio de la pesadilla que tuvo se iría y que mejor que estar bajo de un árbol y descansar todo lo que no pudo en su ajetreada noche.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—Sakura se congelo en su lugar al escuchar esa voz—me ahorraste el tener que entrar y buscarte de habitación en habitación.

De ahí no pudo escuchar mas todo lo vio negro y su cuerpo no respondía a nada…

Pov Shaoran

Me desperté una vez sentí los fuertes rayos de sol no acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde, pero desde que duermo con Sakura mi vida diaria ha tomado un rumbo diferente y hablando de eso no estaba cuando desperté y mucho menos en el cuarto de baño me extrañe un poco, pero me dije que de seguro estaría en el comedor.

Pero otra vez me equivoque al cerciorarme que no estaba en el comedor fui a la cocina tal vez quiso ir por un postre o algo me dirigí rápidamente me estaba preocupando el hecho de no encontrarla una vez llegue a la cocina no la pude divisar hay así que le pregunte a la señora Wong.

-Buenos días señora Wong ha visto a Sakura por aquí? —pregunto esperanzado por una respuesta positiva.

-No querido no la eh visto por aquí esta mañana—me contesta sonriendo yo solo asiento y salgo diciendo un "gracias".

Fui al jardín el último lugar después de revisar y cerciorarme literalmente de que Sakura estuviera en esos lugares me sentía frustrado si no la encontraba camine por todo el jardín considerando lo enorme que es hasta que llegue a un árbol Sakura me recordó de repente que estaba buscando y me acerque a él jamás pensé que ese lugar encontraría la razón por la que desapareció Sakura…

" **Me lleve lo que me pertenece espero no te importe** "

"R"

Sentía como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba no sabía quién demonios era R y tenía que averiguarlo si quería recuperar a Sakura sana y salva ya que no me perdonaría si le llegara a pasarle algo.

Pov Sakura

No sabía dónde estaba lo último que recuerdo era haber estado bajo ese árbol meditando y esa voz…trate de abrir los ojos luego de saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz era Ren el que me había raptado mi peor pesadilla estaba volviéndose real y no era un sueño del cual sabía que despertaría y aparecería en los brazos de Shaoran esta era la vida real no un jodido sueño.

-Ni lo intentes estas vendada—me hablo Ren cera de mi oído sentí un escalofrió llegar a mi columna vertebral sentía pánico no quería estar en donde quiera que me halla traído no si estaba el o alguien que me dañase estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Déjame ir por favor—trate de racionar con el pero mi voz salió quebrada sentía que mis lágrimas no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia.

-No puedo…tú me perteneces ¿me entiendes? —respondió acariciando mi mejilla la cual aparte bruscamente volteándola rápidamente no quería que me tocase sentía repulsivo.

-Tranquila todavía no tengo pensado en hacerte nada—pauso me sentí aliviada por eso—pero muy pronto vendrá la verdadera diversión.

No escuche mas solo pasos alejándose solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones esto estaba mal como demonios había llegado a ser un violador a un secuestrador no entendía ese afán suyo de entrometerse en mi vida cuando menos deseo que este en ella.

Respire profundo debía mantener la cabeza fría no sabía en donde me encontraba o si acaso estaba en china ese hombre esta tan loco que lo creo capaz de haberme sacado del país con tal de que no me encuentren pensé por un momento en lo preocupado que estaría mi padre si le dijeran que su hija fue secuestrada por un psicópata violador de seguro de la un paro cardiaco y ni hablar de Toya buscaría a Ren hasta debajo de las piedras me permití reír un poco sabia como era mi hermano de sobre protector.

También pensé en la familia de Shaoran Tomoyo el ladrón de pasteles de Eriol bueno ya no pensare en eso es irónico vuelvo a recalcar tenía pensado en hacerle esto, pero sin violarlo claro eso se lo dejaría a Tomy de seguro aceptaría gustosa reí otra vez ya los extrañaba a todos sus bromas y comentarios que me hacían sonrojar…suspire, pero más que nada extrañaba a Shaoran.

Pov Tomoyo

Desperté como todos los días con los rayos del sol pegando a mi cara estaba mi esposo durmiendo aun así que me levanté con cuidado para no levantarlo y fue al cuarto de baño donde me duché y viste con unos vaqueros y una camisa de mangas tres cuarto azul cielo con unos zapatos bajos peine mi cabellera y la puse en una coleta.

Una vez termine de arreglarme mire la hora eran las 6:10 a.m. Salí con cuidado en unos cinco minutos despertaría Eriol vi como Shaoran buscaba algo de habitación en habitación me extraño un poco pero no le di mucha importancia, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento no sabía de qué, pero estaba hay.

-Buenos días Feimei, Fuutie, Fanre, señora Ieren—salude las aludidas saludaron de la misma manera me extrañe al no ver a Sakura así que caí en cuenta de algo Shaoran buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien me levante abruptamente llamando la atención de todas las mujeres en la mesa que me miraban confundidas.

-Eeeh yo lo lamento, pero tengo algo importante que hacer—digo de manera rápida no espere respuesta alguna estaba nerviosa esperaba que ese mal presentimiento no tuviera nada que ver con Sakura.

Busque a Shaoran por toda la mansión hasta que por fin lo encontré en el jardín bajo de un árbol Sakura se veía tieso y por poco y si respiraba me acerque corriendo quería saber si Sakura estaba bien.

-Shaoran—lo llame preocupada no sabía qué respuesta esperar no estaba preparada para que me dijera…

-se la llevo—por un momento se me había olvidado como respirar—no se quien fue, pero se la llevo.

Vi desesperación en sus ojos angustia, dolor, impotencia el ambiente se sentía melancólico le quité la nota que tenía en mano y la ley no sabía si gritar de pavor o ponerme a llorar como magdalena al ver lo que estaba escrito y no solo eso sino la "R" que se encontraba al final del escrito caí arrodillada mis ojos ardían mi amiga había sido secuestrada y no por cualquier secuestrador si no por el que alguna vez hizo su vida un infierno.

Llore por un rato desconsoladamente mientras Shaoran me abrazaba quería a mi amiga de vuelta no quería que estuviera con ese hombre no después del gran daño que le hizo.

-Encuéntrala…por favor—trate de decir, pero solo salían sollozos—el… Él la va a lastimar…como lo hizo antes.

Seguí llorando no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando no de esta manera….

Pov Normal

Shaoran se sentía confundido ¿acaso Tomoyo conocía a quien secuestro a Sakura? Se preguntó.

-Sabes quién lo hizo—pregunto luego de ver que la amatista se calmaba un poco.

-Ren…fue él—dijo tratando de no seguir llorando quería servir de algo y ayudar a encontrarla.

-¿Ren? Creo haberlo conocido una vez que fui a comer con Sakura ahora sé porque se veía tan nerviosa—dijo el castaño mirando nuevamente la nota que había dejado Ren.

No duro mucho tiempo hasta que se veían policías alrededor de la mansión Li buscando alguna pista que diera con el paradero de la castaña desaparecida todo se estaba complicando y así paso un mes las cosas no mejoraron en nada seguían sin encontrarla y eso los atemorizaba sabían que cada minuto y segundo contaba.

Pov Sakura

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado lo único que sé es que tengo unas horribles nauseas que me hacen tirar toda la comida que a veces mi captor me trae me sentía como animal encerrado y no era para menos por suerte aun no me había tocada solo roces y solo cuando estaba desprevenida quizás he estado un año aquí y no me he dado cuenta.

Respire profundo otra vez esas espantosas nauseas se sentía a desfallecer no las aguantaba trate de pensar en otra cosa para no llegar a extremos mayores no quería seguir oliendo el horrible olor a vomito a mi alrededor quizás estaba enferma y el idiota no quería hacerse cargo de eso y por eso no me hacía nada por una parte agradecía el estar enferma o lo que sea que tenga.

Solo rezaba con que me encontraran pronto solo eso…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **!biiieeeen¡ ojala y la logren encontrar ¿que pasara con Sakura? esta escritora me las pagara por haber esperaaa...¡yo soy la escritora! bien ya no mas insultos a mi persona jeje**

 **espero y le haya gustado nos leemos en mi próxima actualización y como siempre espero sus reviews ¡BESOS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holiiis! bien disculpen si no contesto sus reviews pero todo lo hago mega rápido jeje y me alegra que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta escribirlo...empece escribiendo y actualizando día a día no quería dejarlos mucho tiempo con la duda pero los trabajos del cole me han mantenido ocupada ya saben por eso estoy retomando de nuevo la historia para no dejarla abandonada.**

 **y sin mas nada que decir el cap! ¡15!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov Normal

Ya había pasado un mes y una semana desde que Sakura fue secuestrada por Ren sus amigos y familiares estaban preocupados por ella claro que su familia más cercana como lo eran Touya y su padre no tenían ni idea, pero les hacía raro que la castaña no se comunicara con ellos la única de la familia que sabía esta terrible tragedia era Tomoyo que aún no tenía el valor para avisarles a los demás miembros de la familia sobre tal situación.

El castaño se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la sala mientras los demás presentes lo miraban preocupados no había dormido muy bien desde la desaparición de Sakura no tenían ni una pista de donde podría estar o por lo menos a alguien que haya logrado ver a donde se dirigía se encontraba perdido y con un presentimiento extraño.

-Ya vasta Xiao Lang ve a descansar te vez mal—trato de convencer a su hermano Feimei ya que se estaba artando de verlo caminando de aquí para acá.

-No puedo Feimei me siento impotente es…es—se derrumbó el ambarino en uno de los sillones—no sé si pueda explicarlo.

-Sabemos que puede ser difícil pero no conseguirás nada estando en ese estado Xiao Lang—hablo Ieren interviniendo y tratando de entrar en razón a su hijo.

-Si…tienes razón madre creo que la desesperación me hizo perder la cabeza—dijo Shaoran tomándose bruscamente del pelo—pero siento que si no la encuentro puede pasarle algo terrible.

Después de eso todo quedo en silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos que conllevaban a lo mismo ¿en dónde estaba Sakura? Llevaban tiempo preguntándose lo mismo, pero nadie hallaba una respuesta.

Pasada una hora todos estaban igual a la última vez que cruzaron palabras pensando y divagando hasta que el sonido del teléfono los saco de su ensoñación Shaoran fue el más rápido ya que estaba más cerca y tomo el teléfono desesperadamente rogando que fueran noticias de Sakura.

\- ¿Hola? —pregunto casi a grito el castaño.

-Buenas noches no queríamos molestar tan tarde, pero hubo un testigo—pauso para poder tomar aire el oficial—dice que vio a un hombre sospechoso que llevaba en brazos a una mujer castaña.

\- ¿En dónde la vio? —pregunto casi desesperado Shaoran mientras los demás lo miraban esperanzados.

-Cerca de los suburbios—dijo por fin—en una bodega abandonada ya hemos enviado a alguien para dar fe de que es cierto claro solo ira a verificar si lo que dice este testigo es cierto—pauso—si es cierto enviaremos a un equipo especial.

-Gracias oficial—agradeció sinceramente el castaño—cualquier avance avísenos estaremos al pendiente.

Luego de eso corto la llamada todos miraban de manera suplicante de que hablara y dejara los rodeos para otro momento.

-Parece que alguien vio a un hombre llevar a una mujer castaña a una bodega abandonada en los suburbios—fue directo al grano sin titubear en ningún momento.

-Roguemos a que sea ella ya me siento horrible de estarle mintiendo a mi tío y a mi primo—dijo Tomoyo abrazándose a Eriol.

Los demás presentes solo asintieron y respiraron por un momento soltando el aire que tenían en sus pulmones desde hace un mes y una semana.

Pov Sakura

Aún sigo sin saber cuánto tiempo llevo aquí me siento asquerosa el lugar huele a un repugnante olor a vomito causa de mi mala salud no he presenciado a Ren desde hace mucho se me hacía extraño todo esto suspire con pesadez seguía con los ojos vendados era agobiante el no saber en dónde estabas o que hay a tu alrededor, pero lo que si se es que llevo una eternidad aquí buena tal vez no pero así me hace sentir que han pasados siglos y siglos.

Siento como algo frio recorre todo mi cuerpo y recorre rápidamente hasta llegar a las puntas de mis pies si antes sentía frio ahora hasta podría darme hipotermia habían tirado en mi un balde de agua helada.

-Así dejaras de oler tan mal—escuche la voz de Ren—ya me estoy hartando de todo esto.

-Entonces déjame ir—digo fuertemente.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible—escucho como suelta una horrible carcajada-¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y ¡demonios! Necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en este espantoso lugar.

-Un mes—yo solo salte de la impresión—un maravilloso mes y sabes lo mejor de todo esto—negué lentamente—que tu querido prometido debe de estar desesperado buscándote bueno buscándolos.

No entendía a qué se refería acaso había alguien que ella conocía en ese lugar en la misma situación se desesperó y trato de zafarse del agarre que la mantenía atada a esa endemoniada silla.

\- ¡Que ganas con esto! –le grito exasperada.

-Solo gano verte destruida—dijo para luego reír—y lo estoy consiguiendo.

-Eres un bastardo suelta a quien sea que tenas en este lugar—no escuche nada solo mas risas.

-No has entendido Sakurita—me entro un escalofrió al sentir que se acercaba a mí—no tengo a nadie más que a ti en este lugar bueno y al bebe que llevas dentro de ti…o e que eres tan ingenua como para no darte cuenta.

Quede helada no podía ser ¿o sí? No entendía nada yo jamás…espera ¡ooh por Dios! Ahora todo tenía sentido iba a tener un hijo de…

-Aunque me cause repulsión tengo que decir que me sorprendes—en ese momento sentí pavor ahora tenía otra razón para salir de este lugar no podía quedarme—solo venía a despedirme esperare a ver en los periódicos en primera plana "Encuentran mujer en bodega abandonada" sería divertido ver eso.

-Te odio—le digo venenosamente.

-Si yo también te amo—dice para luego sentir pasos alejándose.

Bien por lo que me dijo el muy desgraciado me dejara abandonada en este horrible lugar sin escapatoria o alguien que me venga a ayudar solo debo resistir hasta que alguien me encuentre pronto…

…

Pov Normal

No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba un grupo de oficiales en cubierto viendo como Ren salía de la bodega su misión era fácil tenían que averiguar si en ese lugar se encontraba la castaña de la fotografía que les habían dado.

Una vez Ren estuvo fuera de su alcance se acercaron de manera disimulan té para no llamar mucha la atención el lugar estaba en ruinas se sorprendieron de ver tanto polvo y suciedad había ratas, arañas, cucarachas entre otros animalitos fueron viendo todo el lugar hasta que vieron una pequeña puerta que estaba con llave rompieron la cerradura no debía haber lugar sin revisar.

El lugar al que llegaron no estaba ni mejor de lo que habían visto antes no muy lejos podía distinguirse una pequeña bombilla que titilaba constantemente y en el centro había una silla fueron acercándose lentamente uno de ellos se encargó de llamar a refuerzos.

-Necesitamos refuerzos y ayuda médica encontramos algo cambio—dijo el oficial a cargo.

-Señor es la misma joven de la fotografía se ve muy pálida, pero sigue teniendo signos vitales—informo uno de los acompañantes del oficial.

-Bien, esperemos a que lleguen con la ayuda por ahora desátenla—ordeno para así hacer una llamada a su superior e informarle que habían encontrado a la chica.

…

En la mansión Li todos se encontraban tomando su desayuno cuando escucharon el teléfono sonar ninguno se molestó en contestar sabían que el castaño correría literalmente a el más cercano no tardo mucho hasta que escucharon el típico " _¿hola?"_ preocupado de Shaoran los demás seguían su desayuno hasta que escucharon un sonoro "¡QUE!" que exalto a todos.

-bien, bien gracias ya iremos par haya—los demás solo lo miraban incrédulos.

-Que pasa Shaoran hay noticias de Sakura—pregunto con una pequeña esperanza la amatista.

\- ¡SI ¡dicen que está siendo atendida en un hospital la encontraron muy mal—decía el castaño mientras recogía sus llaves y salía disparado—les deje la dirección en al lado del teléfono.

Dijo sin más y salió rápidamente al hospital general no quería esperar tanto para verla espero un largo mes y si tenía que sobornar a medio hospital para verla lo haría.

Pov Sakura

Me desperté desorientada no olía a vomito a mi alrededor era un aire neutro trate de abrir mis ojos aun sabiendo que la última vez los tenia vendados pero al no sentir la cuerdas en mis muñecas los fui abriendo de a poco los cerré de golpe al ver la intensa luz y volví a intentarlo pero de espacio para no lastimar tanto a mis ojos todo a mi alrededor era blanco y tenía cables conectados y mangueras a un suero de seguro debo de estar deshidratada no debía ser una genio como para saber en dónde me encontraba y tampoco haría la típica pregunta de "¿ _dónde estoy?_ ".

-Muy buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto—dijo una voz desconocida para mi miro hacia la puerta en donde estaba un hombre con su bata blanca deduje que era mi doctor o ¿no es obvio? Si no que haría aquí ¿no?

-Buenas ¿tardes? —respondí confundida no sabía qué hora era o que día estaba fuera de órbita hasta que caí en cuenta de algo-¿Cómo está mi bebe?

-Él bebe está muy bien en buen estado, pero necesita tener cierto cuidado—me aterre por eso, pero luego me aclaro que era por posibles traumas no podía tener emociones fuertes.

-Entiendo gracias—digo aliviada.

-Bueno me retiro si necesita algo las enfermeras se encargarán de atenderla—termino diciendo para luego irse y dejarme sola perdida en mis pensamientos.

Ahora que estaba embarazada ¿Qué demonios haría? No sabía si Shaoran quería un hijo o hija estaba aterrada sabía que lo nuestro era solo temporal, pero…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par y hay frente a mis ojos estaba él.

-Sakura—no me dejo ni reaccionar cuando ya estaba abrasándome fuertemente me sentía ya mucho mejor que antes toda duda o miedo se esfumaron ya que si no lo quería bien me iría de su vida bueno nos iríamos de su vida—no sabes cuan preocupado estaba bueno preocupados.

En ese momento pude ver que sonreía de una manera que jamás vi en él, me sentí extraña un extraño calor se apodero de mi pecho en ese momento y no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Sé que no hicimos las cosas bien desde el principio—comenzó a decir mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso—pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y no necesite ver que desaparecías de mi vida para darme cuenta de ello.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mi Shaoran—al decir esto sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Y espero que algún día puedas verme más haya que como tu jefe—en ese momento no supe que decir bien hace muuucho que no lo veo de esa manera y que él me lo diga es como estar soñando a menos que lo este o algo a menos que me esté confundiendo y solo quiera que lo vea como un "amigo"—y no, no quiero que sea como amigo.

Eso fue lo último que escuche hasta que sentí sus labios pegados a los míos al principio no correspondí, pero no tarde mucho en hacerlo me sentía dichosa solo faltaba que le dijera que estaba esperando un bebe suyo solo eso…

-Valla al parecer no podemos dejarlos solos—escuché la burlona voz de Eriol sentí como Shaoran fruncía los labios y se separaba de mi de mala gana.

-No empieces Eriol—amenazo Shaoran señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas solo intentaba protegerme de ver algo que no quería—todos los demás rieron por lo dicho.

-si serás…—trato de decir Shaoran, pero fue tirado al piso bruscamente por Tomoyo que fue directamente a abrazarme ignorando a mi pobre Shao que se quejaba en el frio suelo.

-Estas bien, estas bien—repetía Tomoyo de manera constante como no creyendo que estuviera hay con ella ni yo misma me lo creía.

-Si Tomy estoy bien—"estamos bien" dije para mis adentros si antes rezaba para que me encontraran ahora lo hacía para que Dios me diera fuerzas para decir que estaba esperando un bebe toda mi vida es un completo drama…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bieeen! para los que acertaron Sakurita esta embarazada esperemos a ver que pasara en el siguiente cap porque ni yo que soy la escritora sabe que vendrá jeje pero tranquis no tardare mucho en actualizar.**

 **Bueno nos leemos en mi siguiente actualización** **que no tardare en subir prometido espero sus maravillosos reviews !mil besos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaa! lamento el haber abandonado tanto la historia pero no sabia como seguir así que me dedique a pensar además tengo buenas noticias...¡VACACIONES! si por fin mis anciadas y desesperadas vacaciones han llegado así que espero no tener un bloqueo del escritor y poder escribir como lo hacia habitualmente con los primeros capitulos.**

 **así que sin mas el** **capitulo 16! de esta historia**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov Sakura

Ya ha pasado una semana desde ese horrible capítulo de mi vida después de asfixiantes abrazos por parte de Tomoyo y de las hermanas Li todo fue más que paz y tranquilidad, aunque me inquietaba un poco el hecho de que Ren este suelto y ande por las calles pensando en cómo vengarse o algo, aunque tenía cosas por las cuales preocuparme como lo era el hecho de mi embarazo y el de decirle a Shaoran del mismo si a veces me cuestiono mi cobardía, pero ¡que debía decirle exactamente! "o Shaoran sabes recuerdas esa vez que ambos estábamos ebrios y nos acostamos sin usar ninguna protección si…y ¡hey sorpresa! Estoy embarazada" y luego me reiría nerviosamente como psicópata claro…eso aria.

Suspire con resignación de verdad que estaba perdida, aunque mi relación con Shaoran ha mejorado en esta última semana debo decir que espero algo que eso.

-Hola Sakurita—entro a mi departamento Tomoyo con una de sus cálidas sonrisas si había vuelto a mi monótono trabajo como secretaria y a mi vida aburridamente cotidiana.

-Hola Tomy—le digo tratando de sonar animada pero como no si ya las venditas hormonas empezaban a joderme la vida.

-Te pasa algo te noto decaída Sak—si era de esperarse Tomoyo siempre ha sido de sentidos casi psíquicos.

-Etto…descuida estoy bien—trate de decir con una de mis mejores sonrisas mi amia amatista dudo un poco de mi respuesta lo note por la expresión que ya conocía muy bien de "en serio piensas que me engañas" pero no comento nada así que pensé que ella esperaba que yo misma se lo dijera en cualquier momento.

-Bien, solo venia porque quería que me acompañaras a ir de compras—dice con estrellitas en los ojos claro que sabía que significaba eso ella no quería compara nada para ella o no señor iba a usarme como muñequita Barbie Sakura como lo hacía en el instituto, suspire con resignación eso ya me lo esperaba al igual que ella sabía mi respuesta.

-Tomy yo… —no me dejo terminar ya que frunció su ceño y me miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Nada de _no Tomy no puedo ir tengo mucho trabajo_ —y como dije antes sabia mi respuesta de ante mano o y la cosa no terminaba hay—siempre me vas con lo mismo acaso no quieres pasar un rato conmigo no me gusta que estés sola en este departamento…

Y siguió hablado de lo preocupada que esta por mi durante un rato me empecé a sentir mal lo menos que quería era preocupar a alguien malditas hormonas mis ojos picaban y sabía que lloraría al igual que mi psíquica amiga lo noto sí creo que mi mente tiene una idea descabellada de mi prima.

-Sakura yo no… —le interrumpí negando con la cabeza ella no sabía lo que me pasaba era común el verla preocupada por mí.

-Tranquila no me hiciste sentir mal por lo que dijiste—pause—pero quiero que confíes en mi cuando digo que estoy bien no me pasa nada y está bien te acompañare al centro comercial ¡pero no me trates como Barbie Sakura!

Escuché como reía por lo recién dicho yo tampoco pude resistirme a reír de igual manera.

Pov Normal

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron charlando amenamente mientras recorrieran tiendas de ropa, calzado, accesorios y para vergüenza de la pobre castaña lencería luego de ese vergonzoso momento según Sakura y divertido para Tomoyo se dirigieron a los puestos de comida en donde siguieron riendo y recordando momentos en su época de juventud y en la facultad.

-Mira aquel chico te está mirando—dice una divertida Tomoyo mirando pícaramente a su amiga que se sonrojo al instante.

-No me mira a mí—intento defenderse cosa que fue inútil ya que el chico ni siquiera disimulaba su mirada.

-Valla que llamas la atención de los masculinos sabes te noto un poco más rellenita—le dice la amatista a su amiga-prima castaña que al escuchar esto se descoloco de su lugar "¿le estaba diciendo gorda?" iba a preguntar, pero la amatista se le adelanto—no digo que te veas gorda solo un poco más…no sé no pareces tú te vez radiante siempre te vez así, pero de un tiempo para acá veo que tus pechos crecen.

Todo paso muy rápido para la castaña Tomoyo se acercó y de un solo movimiento toco uno de sus pechos haciendo que tanto como Sakura el chico que la miraba sangrara por la nariz causando un poco de gracia para la amatista y mucha vergüenza para la castaña que se encontraba roja sintiendo toda su sangre él rostro.

-TOMOYO!—grito indignado la oji-esmeralda haciendo que muchos voltearan a verla la mencionada solo sonreía encantadoramente al ver que su amiga volvía a ser la de antes de su secuestro luego de eso no ocurrió más que charlas y risas no se la habían pasado tan bien desde hace mucho y se alegraban de que todo fuera de esa manera.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde estaban las jóvenes…

-Porque me arrastras a esto—se quejaba un hombre de tés bronceada, cabello achocolatado y una profunda mira ámbar que en este momento expresaban.

Aburrimiento

Odio

Y exasperación

-Vamos primito no seas aguafiestas—decía un hombre causante de las "desgracias" según el de bellos ojos ámbar era igual de apuesto solo que este tenía unos bellos ojos color zafiro, cabello oscuro que se veían un poco azulados y de tés pálida a diferencia de su acompañante y con lentes le daban un aire intelectual y misterioso—solo te pedí que me acompañaras a cómprale algo a mi querida esposa ya se acerca nuestro aniversario.

El castaño solo rodo los ojos ya después se encararía de su " _queridísimo_ " primo se sentía irritado tenia demasiado trabajo como para andar relajado comprando no sé qué cosa como dijo antes ya se encargaría de él.

-Valla, pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí—escucho decir Shaoran a su no agradable primo según él.

-De quienes hablas Hiragizawa—pregunto ya molesto no entendía ese sentido del misterio que desprendía de su primo.

-Nada querido amigo nada—se fue el de hermosos ojos azules dejando a un desconcertado castaño que no pudo más que suspirar y seguir al muy idiota misterioso.

* * *

Volviendo con las dos amigas que acababan de entrar a una tienda de música….

-Ah Eriol le encantara su regalo de aniversario—decía Sakura subiendo sus dos pulgares como aprobación.

-Si espero lo mismo—decía de igual de feliz que su amiga—sé que le gusta mucho la música clásica y conseguí que uno de sus músicos favoritos me firmara un autógrafo.

-Eso es genial! —contesto animada la castaña ya que hace un rato habían acabado las infernales horas de compras y la ida a la tienda de lencería quedara pregnada a ella.

-Si lo conseguí contactando a algunos amigos jeje ya sabes viejos conocidos—ya sabía de lo que hablaba Tomoyo con eso de _viejos_ conocidos y rio de manera nerviosa igual que la amatista.

-Y como esta Yue—pregunto la castaña porque sabía que él era uno de esos viejos contactos.

-Bien, está casado te podrás imaginar—ambas se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas Yue a veces era frio, pero sabían que tenía un gran corazón y el que se allá casado lo demostraba de sobremanera.

-Extraño mucho a Yue—dijo la castaña un poco deprimida.

-Si también yo y a Yukito—la oji-esmeralda no esperaba un golpe tan bajo como ese.

-Oye! Eso fue un golpe bajo—se quejó—aunque de cierta forma yo también lo extraño.

-Si era tan cariñoso—decía Tomoyo caminando fuera de la tienda junto con Sakura.

-Tan caballeroso—siguió Sakura.

-Tan lindo con todos—prosiguió la amatista y en ese mismo orden siguieron hablando.

-Tan inteligente.

-Tan relajado.

-Tan maduro

Ambas suspiraron recordando al joven amigo del hermano de Sakura claro en su tiempo la castaña había sentido algo muy fuerte por él, pero al darse cuenta de que Yukito no tenía intenciones más la veía como hermana se rindió luego de un tiempo ambas amigas se hicieron más cercanas al chico sintiendo gran admiración.

Ninguna se percató de que su conversación había sido escuchada por ambos hombres ellas conocían muy bien uno de ellos estaba ceñudo y el otro no tenía expresión alguna.

La amatista paro en seco al ver la mirada seria de su marido en gran parte no entendía por qué la miraba así, la castaña no está mejor que ella Shaoran se veía más que irritado y con expresión molesta ninguna sabia el porqué de su mal genio y de su repentina aparición.

-Ho…hola—intento decir la oji-esmeralda tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa cosa que no logro con mucho éxito—que hacen por aquí—pregunta de manera de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Nada—respondió tajante el castaño—Eriol me arrastro con el hasta este lugar y ¿ustedes?

-Nada tampoco jeje—sonrió nerviosa la castaña ya que no quería revelar el regalo sorpresa que le tenía Tomoyo a Eriol.

Se inició un silencio mortal que ninguno se atrevió romper ambas mujeres estaban con la mirada un poco gachas cosa muy poco común en la amatista, pero no sabía que más hacer. De haberse dado cuenta de que su conversación era escuchada y que un joven iba saliendo de tras de ellas quizás no estuvieran en tantos apuros claro ellas no sabían que era lo que pasaba exactamente.

-Esperamos y se hayan divertido—hablo por fin Eriol lo hizo arrastrando cada palabra ambas se sorprendieron él no era de ser tan cortante ninguna entendía nada así que no dijeron mucho.

-Si fui por Sakura a su departamento—sonrió un poco—y le dije que me acompañara a comprar unas cosas.

-Que bien—bien era definitivo ninguna entendía a esos hombres así que no preguntaron e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para sorpresa de ellas Shaoran y Eriol habían insistido en acompañarlas se les hizo un poco raro y agradecían el haber ido antes por el regalo ya que se dieron cuenta de que ellos no tenían pensado dejarlas sola ni un según les empezaba a irritar un poco hasta que a la amatista se le ocurrió una manera de deshacerse de ellos sonrió con malicia.

-Sak—llamo teniendo la absoluta atención de castaña que rogaba con la mirada el que tuviera una idea ya estaba fatigada—quiero ir al baño me acompañas?

Sakura la miro con estrellitas en los ojos sabía que podía confiar en la amatista y asintió de manera exagerada.

-Si…además yo también quiero ir al baño—se excusó tratando de seguirle el juego a su amiga que sonreía satisfecha.

-Bien pueden ir las esperaremos en la zona de comida—dijo Eriol no muy convencido de dejar a su esposa y amiga de estas solas por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo no vemos allá—se despide la oji-esmeralda tomando el brazo de la amatista y arrastrándola por los pasillos rápidamente sintiendo la tan ansiada libertad.

Una vez estando en el baño se aseguran de que ninguno las allá seguido no querían pasar un mal rato de nuevo los querían, pero se estaban comportando demasiado raro.

-Notaste lo que yo—hablo por fin Tomoyo ya segura de que ninguno las había seguido para comprobar que en verdad habían ido al baño.

-Si es muy extraño de Shaoran te lo podre creer—dijo la castaña susurrando lo último—pero Eriol se ha comportado muy raro.

-Valla hasta tu que eres un poco despistada lo has notado—dice Tomoyo riendo un poco al ver la cara desencajada de Sakura por lo dicho.

-Si admito que soy un poco despistada—confeso tranquila—pero, aunque dije que en Shaoran seria común él no es de demostrar mucho cuando está molesto solo ignora todo y se marcha.

Todo era confuso decidieron dejar la conversación hasta allí y salir para no levantar muchas sospechas y que en vez de esperar fueran por ellas así que no se arriesgaron y fueron directo a la zona de comida en donde pudieron reconocer las cabelleras castaña y azulinas de ambos hombres causantes de sus pensamientos confusos por su raro comportamiento.

-Oh ya están aquí pensábamos en ir a buscarlas se estaban tardando mucho—dijo Shaoran ambas suspiraron de alivio el haber pensado en salir antes de que eso ocurrieran.

-No hacía falta teníamos que hacer—lo pensó un poco así que dijo lo primero que se vino a la mente a la castaña—bueno ya sabes cosas de mujeres.

Ellos no entendieron, pero aun así no dejaban de dudar de si era cierto o no.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del día juntos para tranquilidad de ellos e irritación de ellas claro que eso no lo notaron ambos hombres que solo tenían una sola cosa en mente y que se lo harían saber a cualquiera que intentara algo con las dos mujeres que estaban a costado de ellos ellas eran suyas punto y final era todo en lo que pensaban tal vez se estaban sobrepasando, pero no lo veían de esa manera así que no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Llegando la hora de despedirse Tomoyo y Eriol tenían mucho de qué hablar o eso fue lo que le hizo entender cuando el hombre de ojos olor zafiro miro a su esposa mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Por otro lado, estaban Sakura y Shaoran la mirada de la castaña mostraba furia y el solo sudo frio jamás la había visto así por lo que solo pensó en que iba a tener una noche larga ya que lo miraba buscando una explicación que no estaba seguro de dar y que tampoco quería dar así que solo se despidieron y se fueron en pareja.

El camino a departamento de Sakura fue silencio e incómodo y ya que Sakura estaba molesta y Shaoran no quería echarle más leña al fuego bueno no más de la que ya había tirado sin ser consiente.

Una vez que hubieron llegado el estaciono su auto frente al edificio en donde vivía la castaña ninguno bajo sabían que tenían que hablar.

-Y bien—hablo por fin Sakura rompiendo el silencio sonaba molesta muy molesta.

El castaño suspiro—no fue nuestra intensión comportarnos de esa manera—pauso un momento como pensando en lo que diría—sé que fue tonto el estar sofocándolas tanto, pero…cuando las vimos saliendo y hablando tan bien de ese hombre que venía tras de ustedes…

Sakura no sabía si reírse o darle un golpe así que ante de que terminara hizo ambas cosas, el castaño estaba más que aturdido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Por qué te ríes—reprocho con un puchero que solo hizo enternecer a Sakura y hacerla reír mucho más.

-Es solo...que—trato de decir retirando algunas lágrimas causadas por la risa—no hablábamos de ese hombre ni cuenta nos dimos de que venía tras de nosotras hablábamos de alguien que Tomy y yo conocemos desde la infancia.

Eso no hizo mejorar ni un poco el humor de Shaoran eso lo noto y aclaro.

-Él es mayor que nosotras es amigo de mi hermano mayor—pauso—y también su pareja.

Bien eso no se lo esperaba se sintió idiota por portarse tan posesivo, pero bueno así era su naturaleza.

-Ahora si me siento idiota—dijo apoyando su cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos para poder pensar con mucha más claridad.

-De haber dicho antes Tomoyo y yo les habríamos explicado—reprocho señalándolo acusadoramente—no tenía que comportarse todo extraño.

-Es cierto en estos momentos Tomoyo debe de estar diciéndole esto a Eriol—Sakura sonrió ya se imaginaba la cara de desconcierto de Eriol jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera le dio cierta ternura.

-Si ahora que todo está aclarado nos vemos mañana _jefe_ —dijo divertida mientras intentaba bajar, pero Shaoran fue mucho más rápido y tomo su brazo sin lastimarla evitando que saliera.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera—protesto mientras iba acercando su rostro a de Sakura—además pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí como se debe—pregunto con cierto tono seductor que hizo que latiera rápidamente el corazón de la castaña se sentía en una nube donde solo estaban ellos flotando por el aire…hasta que sucedió sus labios se encontraron de manera tierna pero luego el beso se volvió un poco más apasionado y demandante.

Sakura rodeo su cuello tratando de profundizar aún más el beso se sentía a desfallecer quería más pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar así que para su pesar tuvo que separarse antes de que todo se saliera de control ambos jadeaban por el intenso beso que demostraba sentimientos ocultos que ninguno se atrevía a decirle al otro Sakura bajo y se adentró en su departamento sin mirar atrás tenía mucho en que pensar y más ahora que sabía que no podía separarse de él aunque todavía no le habían dado un título a su relación quería hacer las cosas bien.

Debía decirle a Shaoran la verdad lo antes posible no podía seguir ocultándolo el merecía saberlo se dijo así misma mientras entraba y recostaba en su sillón su embarazo iba a empezar a notarse y tenía que actuar rápido eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar totalmente dormida.

* * *

Fuera del departamento de Sakura se podía ver la figura de una esbelta mujer viendo con una sonrisa todo lo que había pasado hace no más de unos minutos empezó a buscar algo en su bolso hasta que lo encontró era su celular y empezó a marcar a un número privado.

 _ **\- "¿Hola?"—dice curvando una sonrisa que si conocieran bien podría verse la maldad tras de ella.**_

 _ **\- "Si ya el objetivo está en la mira"—le contesto a la persona al otro lado de la línea.**_

 _ **\- "Obvio no me vieron soy muy discreta y lo sabes"—reprocho casi de manera infantil.**_

 _ **\- "Si, si como sea ya quiero ver que esos paguen no los quiero juntos espero y hagas tu trabajo si no me veré obligada a intervenir"—dijo de manera seria.**_

 _ **\- "Se esperar, pero me choca has lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido"—finalizo cortando de manera rápida sin esperar repuesta alguna.**_

La mujer volvió a sonreír triunfante solo tenía que espera y Shaoran volvería a ella besaría el piso por donde ella pasara y con ese pensamiento se fue de ese lugar enganchando la mejor sonrisa que podría tener en ese momento.

"pronto nos veremos Shaoran"

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bien de seguro se habrán dado cuenta de que este es es capitulo más largo de este fic jeje como decía no sabia como seguir y ¡Cabooom! ocurrió y empece a escribir como loca desquiciada antes de que se me fuera la idea.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews los adoro me gusta el que opinen de esta alocada historia jeje ah! y antes de que se me olvide comentar tengo un nuevo proyecto aun no esta listo y espero que tenga buenos resultados ¡y estarán los castaños más adorables SIII! bien luego les daré los detalles de la historia esperen mi pronta actualización AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH no puedo creer que este de vacaciones BESOS A TODOS! :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaaa! como dije antes mis vacaciones me da mucho más tiempo para actualizar un tanto seguido y con lo de la nueva historia aun no daré detalles pero cuando termine el primer capitulo les haré saber.**

 **Y sin más que decir el cap 17!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si puedo amarte**_

Pov Sakura

 _Suspiraba a cada roce que tenía con él sus manos navegaban mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza era como si temiera romperme me sentía tan amada no lo resisten más y lo buscan de manera exigente quieren más de él quieren sentirlo completamente sin registrar cómo llegaron a esa situación Lo que importaba era la persona con la que me estaba besando con tanta pasión y el deseo de que la ropa se estorbaba de manera que el saco que llevaba el saco que llevaba puesto lo hizo el propio desabotonando mi camisa blanca manga que formaba parte de mi uniforme de secretaría Está en su oficina yo estaba sentada en su escritorio y el entre mis piernas apegándose mucho más por los cuerpos rompimos el beso para los versos por un momento y seguir con lo propio._

 _El castaño que estaba haciéndome perder mis sentidos fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y besarlo de manera que no pude evitar soltar un gemido fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a poco más de mis pechos sentía que mis bragas no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo desesperadamente Fui quitando su camisa vi que yo sonreía de manera seductora sabía que lo deseaba solo estaba estando torturando no había sido notado en ese momento me quito mi corazón y que envió su boca apoderarse de mi pezón derecho volví a gemir de placer quería más enarque mi espalda por Inercia se sentía tan bien la manera en que me tocaba era como si supiera en donde estaban los lugares que me proporcionaban placer._

 _Su mano derecha viajaba tocando mis piernas y adentrarse entre mi falda abrir los ojos de golpe sentir uno de sus dedos adentrarse en mi empezó una penetrar y estimular mi clítoris yo solo buscando arquear y gemir de manera desenfrenada moviendo mi caderas para recibir más estímulo y Cerré mis ojos mi amado jefe introdujo otro tipo de dedo me sentía en el cielo estaba tan absorta que tarde me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba mis bragas me las había sacado y tirado a no sé dónde no importa y sigue sintiendo sus maravillosos dedos adentrarse En mi de manera rápida y con ese ritmo de llegar a mi primer orgasmo se sentía tan bien._

 _Vi la sonrisa complacida de ese estilo con los dedos mágicos que me quieren y lo necesitaba ahora él lo sabía y lo hizo aún más su sonrisa hizo bajando mis manos hasta llegar a sus pantalones con un enorme enorme en él, quito el cinturón desabotonó y bajo el Cierre de este de un tirón y basta de los juegos que se sienten y de manera rápida baje su bóxer negro bruscamente ya estaba desesperada y como dicen "momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" y esa era uno de esos momentos enviados como se adentraba en lentamente solo faltaba poco ..._

 _-Sakura-escuché decirme al oído me estremecí por su cercanía su voz sonaba ronca._

 _¡Sakura! -me sobresalte no era la persona que me llamaba bien en definitiva era su voz, pero esto sonó como un grito._

 _Me concentré en lo que hacía y casi estaba totalmente dentro de mi cuando ..._

-SAKURA! -me desperté dando un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Shaoran me miraba preocupado por la aleta despierta el sueño un poco pesado ¿sabías?

\- "¿sueño?" - me dije a mi misma mentalmente.

 _\- "¿es el sueño jajaja en serio tuviste uno de esos que se hacen llamar húmedos? Revisar tus bragas puede que empapadas"_

No le hice mucho caso a mi subconsciente y no pude evitar ponerme colorada con lo que había soñado ... fue tan desconcertante que me sentía abochornada.

-Sakura te sientes bien-pregunto Shaoran viéndome de manera rara-te pusiste rojas.

-Etto ... yo me siento bien-digo rápidamente a lo largo de titubeaba demasiado y gracias por despertarme no sé por qué me ha quedado dormida-admito de manera apenada jamás me había quedado dormida y mucho menos en el trabajo.

-Descuida-dice de manera comprensiva regalándome una sonrisa-solo venía a decirte que ya es hora de almorzar y si quieres venir conmigo.

Yo asentí de manera rápida y recojo mi bolso iba un levantarme cuando envié la sensación horrible de un mareo yo de mi escritorio pregunta que pasara desapercibió por Shaoran, pero como siempre se dio la cuenta de algo que no estaba bien.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo tomándome y ayudándome a enderezarme un poco-debemos ir a un doctor no creo que eso sea normal.

Iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento que aparece en las malditas náuseas en el momento de mi suerte por el pasillo desesperada tomando las escaleras para ir al baño sabía que esperaba el ascensor soltar todo el heno mismo una vez llegue fui directo al escusado Y pude soltar todo, una vez termino mire en el espejo ... me veía horrible pálida, delgada y algunas ojeras lave mi cara y saque algunas mentas de mi bolso sabía que eso pasaría, pero no delante de Shaoran.

Suspire sabía que era el momento de decirle y con ese pensamiento me arregle un poco y Salí no me sorprendí al verlo parado frente a la puerta esperando a que saliera.

-No quiero protestas-me miro serio-vamos ahora mismo al doctor.

No espero una respuesta yo solo lo seguí sentía pánico de cómo sería su reacción al sabre de qué esperaba un bebe suyo ... era una completa locura.

El camino fue silencioso y se concentró en el camino yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla los grandes edificios suda frio una vez el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de él hospital más prestigioso de todo Hong Kong el bajo primero y como todo el caballo se abrió La puerta para que pudiera salir.

A cada paso que daba me sentía mucho más pesada miraba todo en cámara lenta me asusté un poco jamás me había pasado eso empecé a mirar puntos de colores luego esos puntos se volvió oscuros al igual que toda mi vista sentía como me tomaban antes de caer desmayada .

Escuchaba todo un mi alrededor, pero no hay abrir mis ojos era frustrante oír la voz desesperada de Shaoran pidiendo que hagan algo tenía ganas de gritarle que estaba bien que no se preocupe, pero mi voz no salía al igual que no hay abrir mis ojos Olí algo fuerte y arrugue un poco mi nariz siento como poco a poco recuperar la fuerza de mi cuerpo y en ese instante abro mis ojos de golpe viendo un un angustiado Shaoran y un hombre que calcula unos 40 aunque bien reservado debo admitir vi que Shaoran Se dio cuenta de que miraba al médico con interés y me sonrojaba el solo frunció el ceño _"posesivo"_ dije riendo para mis adentros.

-Qué bueno que no desesperado señorita-dijo el hombre amablemente sin saber que mi acompañante pensaba una y mil maneras de torturarlo-mi nombre es Dore y ser tu médico especialista por hoy dime hace cuanto tiene sentido esos mareos.

-Hace como un mes y una semana-me sincero evitando ver la mirada de reproche de Shaoran.

-Ya veo-dice anotando lo dicho-y que otro síntoma tiene aparte de las constantes mareos.

-Vomito a cada que como algo-pausa-me repugna el olor a cera de la oficina es muy fuerte-digo como si todos pudieran oler lo mismo que yo-ya no como carne y evita la comida rápida que me llevaban directo al baño.

Luego de esa confesión fue obvio que el medico se dió cuenta de mi estado y claro no pudo evitar preguntar _eso._

Usted es el novio -espere con ansias su respuesta.

-Si una es-tenía ganas de brincarle y darle mil besos era tan feliz y satisfecha con la respuesta.

-Bien y ya se ha hecho la prueba de embarazo-y eso me cayó como balde de agua fría Shaoran me miraba expectante buscando una respuesta-si es así por sus sonidos normales, aunque puedo recetarle algunas cosas para que conlleve el embarazo tranquilamente.

Bien hecho que dar una respuesta y sabía que Shaoran se molestaría por lo que estoy en un punto de decir.

-Si yo la he hecho dos veces para comprobar-baje la mirada sin mirar su cara de enfado conmigo-tengo un mes con una semana de retraso.

-Bien y el registro para hacer el control de su embarazo? -pregunto con una sonrisa confortable que no dude en corresponder.

-Si lo que ahora mismo-respondió rápidamente Shaoran-y le agradece mucho si no hay una lista de los cuidados que se debe llevar en el embudo de mi novia.

Lo miré por un momento en la vida, pero no lo hice, pero no me quitaba un mal presentimiento que sentía al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ya les anoto lo necesario-sonido y agrego antes de irse-y felicidades a los futuros padres-dijo para salir y traer esa lista de los cuidados como desearia que la tierra me tragara en este momento.

-Cuánpensabas decírmelo-me reprocho una vez sabía que no nadie nadie.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía que dirías o como reaccionarias-respondi evitando mirarlo.

-Claro! Me lo dirías cuando ya hubieras estando en trabajo de parto ¿no? -me ofendió el hecho de que lo dijera tan tajante y lo mire furiosa.

-Te lo iba a decir! Solo no recuerda el momento adecuado-digo indignada-siempre pasaba algo si no era un viaje al maldito teléfono! Que quieres que hagas siempre estas ocupado.

-Es mi trabajo! Sabes que debo estarlo también tuviste oportunidades-dijo mirándome acusadoramente

-Si las tuve, pero no reunir el valor suficiente y cuando lo hacía ¡BAM! Algo pasaba-me defendí.

-Bien entiendo, pero debiste decírmelo ... me preocupaste demasiado Sakura-en ese momento sentí como me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos me sentía protegida-no sabría qué hacer algo y ahora mucho más que tienes un hijo mío creciendo en ti .

Me aferre aún más un sintético que su olor me embriagaba sabía que mis sentidos eran un poco descontrolados y más del olfato la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo era el doctor Dore que tenía una lista de cuidados específicos.

-Gracias doctor yo mismo me encargare de que se cumpla esta lista-hice un puchero y iba a quejarme, pero él se me adelanto-sin excepciones.

Suspire con resignación, sin embargo, no sabría si cumplo o no con la dicosa lista de fin y en cuentas no vivimos juntos sonreí con suficiencia obviamente él no noto y ahora era yo la que notaba la misma sonrisa en su rostro algo planeaba lo sabía.

-La cita es la semana que viene-dice el doctor dándonos un papel en donde la fecha de nuestra cita del control del embarazo.

-Estaremos puntuales y gracias nuevamente-se despide Shaoran con un apretón de manos amistoso yo lo despedí con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Una vez en el auto de la sonora de Shaoran seguimos en su rostro no entendía que tranvía ¿no vengara por no haberle dicho de mi embarazo? Negué mentalmente él no era tan infantil.

-Que tramas-digo por fin ya estaba harta de ver esa sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-Nada-responde simplemente con la misma sonrisa.

No digo más sabía que no me diría nada así que opte por él silencio.

Me fije por primera vez en el camino no hubo una oficina en el exterior y una vez que la respuesta fue positiva, pero mi respuesta se encontró en el edificio en donde estaba mi estado bueno casi, aun no sabía que hacíamos allí.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunto incrédula.

-Buscando tus cosas-seguiremos para que busquemos cosas? -te iras a vivir conmigo.

Y después de eso vi como bajar del auto yo quedé en choque no sabía que decir lo haga lo sigue en un intento desesperado en que se explican mejor y lo hizo dijo algo como " _si quiero cerciorarme de que sigues la lista de cuidados debo tenerte Cerca_ "de ahí no se dice más solo estoy encargado de hacer mi maleta y llevar lo necesario sin reproche tenía la intuición de que no me escucharía llevaba esa mirada que vi en la consulta no cuestione nada y no dije nada.

Pov Shaoran

La felicidad que me embargaba era enorme ¡seré padre! Ya me gustan tener un hijo o hija en mis brazos me pregunto si ¿tienes los ojos bellos de Sakura o los míos? Me sentía flotar en una nube estaba decidido llevar una conmemoración de Sakura conmigo también lo demás de que esta vez son las cosas que bien el diré que el amo y el matrimonio se que es un algo más, y tenía que pensar las cosas antes de actuar, A quien le importa si esa mujer maravillosa me dar un hijo o hija!

Habíamos llegado a un gran edificio que estaba en una de las mejores zonas de toda la ciudad estaba cerca de un parque y las tiendas cercas perfecto para llevar con calma el embarazo de Sakura y también para cuando ya esté nuestro bebe con nosotros.

-Vamos-le dio abriendo la puerta del copiloto y tomando sus maletas.

Al entrar en la cara de la confusión de la recepcionista luego vendría a hablar con él para pedir una copia de mi tarjeta de la invitación de la tarjeta y entramos un ascensor estuvimos allí hasta que se abrieron las puertas del último piso.

-No quiero estar todo el día en este lugar es demasiado grande y si me pierdo y nunca me encuentras pregunto fingiendo querer soltar una carcajada, aunque viendo todo lo mejor de una mini mansión.

-Tampoco es tan grande y si las pierdes pueden llamarme para eso son los celulares-el digo como si no fuera obvio-aunque dudo mucho que te pierdas.

-No creo que me acostumbre a esto-dice mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Pues tendrás que estar aquí temporalmente mientras estés en cinta-pausa -tanto que tanto buscare un lugar poco cómodo.

-Espero ese lugar "cómodo" no mar una enorme mansión-esa mujer sí que me conocía sonreí por inercia.

-Y no te equivocas en absoluto-contesto sonriendo-vamos a llevar a nuestra habitación.

Mire su cara cuando es deje eso en serio tenía ganas de reír, pero no lo hice me siguió mientras subía las escaleras piso arriba todo estaba decorado elegantemente las paredes de un color crema muy suave, aunque no era de mi gusto por su puesto fue Meiling la Que se encargó de la decoración había cuadros por el pasillo del extenso.

-Esta es-le digo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar antes de que solo dormitorio yo y ahora compartir con la madre de mi bebé.

El cuarto tenia las paredes de un color de mármol había sillones de color un gran armario el cuarto de baño, la cama que tenía las sandalias de seda colorean el verde del color del bosque mi favorito al igual que el color de los ojos de Sakura había una lámpara Los dos lados de esta estaban en las mesitas de noche en donde había algunos libros me gustaba leer.

-Dejare tus maletas a un lado y dentro de un momento vendrá Marian la encargada de la limpieza es muy agradable por el bien-le digo dejando sus cosas a un lado de la cama.

Después de eso fuimos a la oficina no paso mucho después de eso solo el sonreír un todo que me mira también de estregárselo a Hiragizawa en la cara es posible interesante para luego mirar por el gran ventanal de mi oficina este día no podría ser mejor sonrió Y cierro mis ojos imaginándome como mi hijo del futuro hija.

" _No ha nacido y ya te amo tanto como a tu madre_ "

 _ **Continuara ...**_

* * *

 **Yeeeeiiii ya Shaoran sabe que sera padreeee! jujuju Sakura es un poco pervertida pero ya sus fantasías se aran realidad n.n**

 **espero sus reviews BESOS!**


	18. Aviso

_**Aviso importante**_

Holaaa! Queridos lectores este aviso es porque no sé cómo continuar con esta historia tengo una parte del capítulo 18 listo, pero no se ya que se ve muy cliché así que en realidad no sé cómo continuar si hay alguien interesado en seguir esta historia que me escriba a mi cuenta y así poder quedar con la conciencia un poco limpia.

Lamento el dejar abandonada la historia, pero como dije antes no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo seguir además no soy tan buena para esto y mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

-Kendrix astrix

-hikari115

-Lita Wellington

-ALINA 0404

-Vero

-hikari115

-Katty romero

-Mizuky-chan

-Sakurita136

-Elfenixenlasllamas

-Guest

-sslove

-ELISA LUCIA V 2016

-pao

-Sakurale 27

-FlorMed

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias lamento dejarlos así pronto terminare el capítulo 18 y sin más que decir me despido, pero no para siempre considérenlo un hasta pronto BESOS y gracias otra vez por seguir mi historia hasta aquí…


	19. Chapter 18

**Holaaa! me tarde un montón pero lo prometido es deuda decidí seguir la historia pero no prometo subir muy seguido ya que la inspiración viene y va ya saben como es eso jeje.**

 **Bueno sin mucho más que decir e aquí el cap 18!**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov Sakura

Fui abriendo lentamente mis parpados al sentir la tenue luz del sol que provenía de la ventana que estaba un poco cerca de la cómoda me removí un poco en mi lugar estirándome un poco frote somnolienta mi ojo derecho para luego bostezar y reincorporarme perezosamente no tenía ganas de nada solo de estar pegada a las sabanas la mayor parte del día, pero esa era una de las cosas que no podía hacer hoy se preguntaran ¿Por qué no? Bueno toda mi desgracia y el estar fuera de mi estado de confort era culpa de nada más y nada menos que de Shaoran.

 _Flash back_

 _Me encontraba sentada en el comedor Shaoran estaba hablándome de cómo le fue en la oficina y su nueva secretaria ya que por mi_ _ **estado**_ _me había literalmente despedido ya que me negaba a dejar mi puesto y no tuvo otra opción que_ _ **despedirme amablemente**_ _de seguro noto mi falta de atención ya que dejo de hablar repentinamente y me empezó a mirar de una manera extraña._

 _-Pasa algo—me aventuro a preguntarle al ver su mirada examinándome._

 _-Eso te iba a preguntar te veo muy distraída—dice levantando una de sus cejas se encontraba notablemente confundido._

 _-No me pasa nada—le digo para tranquilizarlo un poco—solo pensaba en que me siento aburrida aquí sin hacer nada—reprocho de manera infantil._

 _-Oh vamos Sak sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de tenerte como secretaria—pauso—eso conlleva mucho estrés y eso le haría daño al bebe._

 _-Lo sé, pero no me gusta estar sola la mayor parte del día—le recrimino su falta de tacto al dejarme sola._

 _-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por estar más tiempo contigo y disfrutar de tu embarazo, pero mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado—se defiende mirándome seriamente—trabajaste como mi secretaria deberías de saber lo apretada que esta mi agenda._

 _-Si lo entiendo…pero no quiero estar todo el día encerrada—vuelvo a remarcar mi punto—me siento sola Shaoran._

 _-Tomoyo viene a visitarte—contraataca._

 _-Pero solo un momento! —dije levantando un poco la voz—además no quiero ser una molestia para Tomy._

 _-Bien buscare una manera de que no te sientas aburrida aquí—dijo dando por terminada la conversación._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y de haber sabido que tendría que levantarme temprano no habría abierto la boca ya decía yo que esa sonrisa que me había dado el día que llego con un panfleto no era muy normal ¡no señor! Ese damas y caballeros era mi acta de muerte…bueno tal vez exagero con esto pero que podría decir eso es algo un poco común en mi ¿no? Y de tanto quejarme no les he dicho en que lío me ha metido Shaoran bien ahora soy voluntaria en una guardería no es taaan malo pero el hecho de levantarme temprano hace que sea como un sacrificio al principio no estuve muy convencida, pero imaginar las sonrisas inocentes de pequeños angelitos me hizo retomar todo y verlo de un modo positivo.

Aunque ese no había sido el plan de Shaoran ya que venían variedades de actividades y me agrado más la de cuidar a los niños a el no mucho me costó un poco convencerlo ya que quería que entrara en las actividades de manualidades por la mañana y en la tarde ir a un pequeño club de futuras mamas no se me hizo tan mala idea, pero seguía prefiriendo a los niños le insistí tanto que termino aceptando a regañadientes.

Luego de haberme dado una larga ducha me dirigí al armario el cual Tomoyo había personificado una vez se enteró de mi embarazo no proteste sabía que era imposible convencer a mi prima de dejar mi guardarropa intacto, pero como dije antes era una batalla perdida de seguro.

Tome un vestido con estampado de flores color rosa que me llegaba por encima de mis rodillas y un fino cinturón rojo, no era de mucho escote que tenía forma de V no muy pronunciado busque unas sandalias de tacón de cuatro centímetros color beige claro, me maquille un poco con delineador para hacer resaltar mis ojos, rimen y un labial rosa pálido.

Me vi satisfecha en el gran espejo podía ver mi abultado vientre que cada vez se hacía mucho más notoria tenía ya cuatro meses no podía estar más feliz luego de darme un último vistazo tomé mi bolso beige y Salí del _pequeño_ pent-house una vez en el vestíbulo le di una cálida sonrisa a la recepcionista que también me devolvió el gesto no sabía porque, pero sentía que ese día no era uno muy bueno para salir de casa.

Pov Shaoran

Me encontraba sumergido en papeles era lo más aburrido del día…no pude seguir quejándome de mi _grandioso_ trabajo al escuchar mi celular sonar en mi escritorio conteste no muy contento para así escuchar la voz de ¿Rin?

 **-** _ **"Xiao Lang! Tiempo si poder hablarte"—**_ fruncí el ceño esto no estaba nada bien.

 _ **\- "Qué quieres Rin?"—**_ contesto de manera cortante.

 _ **-"ouch! Sabes me duele mucho tu frialdad querido, pero hablemos de lo importante que te parece de Ammm… ¡ah! si de tu querida Sakura es muy tierna sabes se ve que elegiste bien lástima que ella no"—**_ no sabía porque, pero esto me empezaba a dar mala espina.

 _ **\- "Qué intestas decir con eso dime que es lo que quieres tengo mucho trabajo"—**_ respondo lo más seco posible no tenía ganas de hablar con esa mujer.

 _ **\- "Solo digo lo obvio ella no tenía que entrometerse entre nosotros"—**_ solté un alto bufido.

 _ **\- "Rin lo nuestro termino el día en que decidiste irte y de haber sido de otro modo hubiera preferido a Sakura antes que a ti"—**_ no quería ser muy duro, pero ya estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia esa mujer era todo un caso perdido.

 _ **\- "Oh mi querido Xiao Lang tus palabras tienen consecuencias ¿sabe? —**_ me contesto de una manera amenazante.

 _ **\- "¿Me estas amenazando? —**_ pregunto en el mismo modo nadie absolutamente nadie amenazaba a Xiao Lang Li.

 _ **\- "Tómalo como quieras, pero sabes lo curioso—no conteste—que tu querida Sakura por muy tonta que se vea tiene muy buen gusto por la ropa…pero descuida te la devolveremos pronto una vez allá terminado con ella bay bay Xiao Lang"—**_ quería pensar que era una mala broma, pero no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber si mi cerezo estaba bien.

Pero también había algo extraño Rin al parecer tiene un cómplice ya que dijo _"te la devolveremos"_ eso no podría ser casualidad o ¿sí? Busque el número de Sakura en mi celular no quería perder más tiempo.

- _ **"Hola Shaoran ¿pasa algo?"—**_ solté todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones estaba bien.

- _ **"Si, si está todo bien… ¿estás en casa?"—**_ pregunte más calmado.

- _ **"No recuerdas que hoy comienzo con mis actividades"—**_ me recordó.

- _ **"Es cierto lo había olvidado"—**_ dije soltando un suspiro.

- _ **"¿De verdad está todo bien?"—**_ insistió.

- _ **"Si tranquila, pero ya no iras a esas actividades hoy llego temprano"—**_ le notifique.

- _ **"pero…"—**_ no la deje terminar al cortar rápidamente la llamada.

Me apresure a terminar lo antes posible lo que tenía preparado ese día si quería llegar rápido a casa tendría que terminar con mis obligaciones como presidente de la empresa.

Pov Sakura

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa ya que Shaoran había enviado a un chófer para ir por mí me adentre con pereza no quería estar lo que quedaba del día encerrada en un enorme laberinto o así es como lo considero lo que mi _prometido_ dice llamar _pequeño_ y _humilde_ hogar subí al ascensor y pase mi tarjeta de piso una vez entre me recosté en el sofá más cercano.

Algo le pasaba a Shaoran y por lo visto no quería que yo me enterara de ello así que tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma sentí un poco de sueño así que fui cerrando lentamente mis parpados sin importarme que estaba en la sala recostada en un sofá no muy cómodo solo dormiría un rato…solo un rato.

Pov Normal

Pero ese rato se convirtió en cuatro horas para la castaña se removió incomoda en el no muy espacioso sofá se levantó de mala gana su cuello le dolía al parecer no había sido buena idea dormir en el sofá en vez de la cómoda cama de su habitación.

Vio la hora en el pequeño reloj de pulsera que traía en su muñeca había dormido cuatro horas se levantó para tomar una ducha rápida antes de que llegara Shaoran no tardó mucho en hacerlo para luego volver a la sala y esperar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio abrir el ascensor se levantó de golpe con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad sea como sea.

-Y bien que pasa—hablo con un tono molesto.

-No pasa nada puedes estar tranquila—dijo el castaño sentándose en el sofá en forma de L.

-Sé que pasa algo Shaoran—pauso—y si no confías en mi para decírmelo entonces me iré a la habitación de en frente y hasta que te decidas a confiar completamente en mí no dormiremos en la misma habitación.

-Sakura no exageres las cosas—razono.

-No exagero nada no he durado ni un día en las supuestas _actividades_ en las que _tú_ me dijiste que estuviera—reclamo apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-…-

-…-espero una respuesta.

-…-

-Bien buscare mis cosas para pasarlas a la otra habitación—termino dirigiéndose a buscar sus cosas, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando el castaño hablo.

-Hoy llamo Rin—soltó haciendo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? —no sé lo podía creer.

-Llamo cuando estaba en la oficia—respondió para seguir y contarle todo lo de su llamada con la rubia.

Pov Sakura

Shaoran me había contado todo sobre la llamada de esa mujer desquiciada no podía creer lo loca que estaba me senté al lado de Shaoran y me recosté en su hombro.

-Esa mujer está loca—dije tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-Ni que lo digas—rió un poco acercándome más a él y rodearme para darme un cálido abrazo.

No recuerdo más de eso ya que me quede profundamente dormida lo sé porque desperté en la gran cama que compartía con Shaoran me levante como de costumbre con mucha pereza me dirigí al baño para poder asearme y vagar todo el día viendo alguna película o tal vez ver algún canal de cocina e intentar hacer lo mismo que en la tele aun con el riesgo de hacer un desastre suspire con desgano solo me quedaba tomar la primera opción ya que la segunda no debería ni serlo.

Me dirige a la sala en donde estaba un gran televisor lo encendí y comencé a rebuscar en los canales y encontrar alguna buena película o serie cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme llegue al canal de cocina en donde hacían un delicioso pudin y como era de esperarse se me antojo comer un poco me levante para ir a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador había visto que quedaba un poco de pudin si no habría una gran escena del crimen pensé con malicia.

Y al buscar y no encontrar ni un rastro de pudin me subió la sangre a mi rostro ¡quien habrá sido el brutal criminal que se llevó mi pudin! Alguien morirá de eso estaba completamente segura.

" _te encontrare ladrón de pudin o dejare de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto"_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bien ya esto es todo por ahora un poco corto pero ya vendrá más.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Holaaa! corazones de melones regrese con el capitulo 19 de esta historia falta poco para el epilogo aun no tengo nada planeado jeje así que sin más...(sonido de tambores) bueno para que tanto drama no ya saben que es el cap 19.**_

 ** _Y con lo de mi One-shot bueno le haré otro capitulo a ver si nuestra castaña-esmeralda favorita consigue su final feliz._**

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov Sakura

Me senté en el gran sillón de cuero que estaba en el despacho de Shaoran ya había interrogado a parte del servicio a la habitación tenían rostros sinceros así que los deje con la condición de que si recordaban haber visto a alguien husmear en el refrigerador y lo que me contestaron no fue de mi total agrado _"la hemos visto a usted"_ eso me indigno okey quizás mis antojos son un poco excesivos que me obligan a estar siempre buscando algo para comer ¡pero sé que yo no comí ese pudin! Si no lo recordaría.

Escuche la voz de Shaoran llamándome no muy lejos del despacho me voltee para dar un aire de misterio la puerta se abrió abruptamente dándome la señal para voltearme y mirarlo de manera suspicaz con un gato en mi regazo " _cortesía de nuestra vecina"._

-Sakura que haces aquí—me pregunto mirándome un poco extrañado y como si tuviera bichos en la cara.

-Nada solo investigo—digo simplemente.

-¿Investigas? ¿Qué cosa? —dice confundido—no comiste muchos dulces hoy cierto.

-Y ese es exactamente el problema—respondí—¡no he comido un jodido dulce en todo el día!

-No le veo el problema—dice simplemente " _este hombre"._

-Shaoran en el refrigerador había pudin y ahora no hay ni una migaja—digo tratando de sonar calmada.

-Puedes decirle a Wey que valla y compre…—trato de decir, pero lo interrumpí abruptamente levantándome del sofá mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-No! Shaoran yo quería ese pudin—dije haciendo un puchero.

-Pero podemos comprar más—intento razonar conmigo _"como si pudiera"._

-No, no y no—fruncí el ceño mirándolo mal.

-Sakura te comportas como una cría—dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡No me comporto como cría! —me senté nuevamente cruzada de brazos.

-Bien hagamos algo—dijo masajeándose la sien—te comprare una tonelada de pudin o si quieres te compro una fábrica.

-Qué exagerado eres—digo negando levemente y levantándome para irme a dormir un rato Shaoran seguía siendo un sospechoso, pero no estaba segura al cien de que tanto lo era.

Me encamine hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la habitación luego me encargaría del caso ya había prolongado mi pequeña siesta demasiado tiempo, pero no llegue a tocar ni la perrilla cuando de repente sentí unos de mis antojos así que hice lo más razonable que se me ocurrió.

-Shaoran! —llame gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Que pasa te duele algo! —llego preguntando como loco recién salido de psiquiátrico.

-No, pero se me antojo una pizza que sea de champiñones, maíz, triple queso y un huevo frito en el centro—dije sonriendo.

-Bien le diré a Wey que valla por ella—dijo frustrado.

-Sí, pero también quiero helado de chocolate puedes ir tu por el—hice ojitos de carnerito degollado.

-Sakura…—intento decir.

-Por favor…—suplique.

-De acuerdo—se rindió retirándose a buscar mi preciado helado de chocolate.

Así que pude entrar en la habitación tranquilamente para recostarme y esperar por mi pizza y helado espere un buen rato hasta que me quede dormida últimamente me he sentido cansada y duermo casi todo el día.

Resople levantándome y ver que estaba la pizza en la mesita de centro que estaba en la habitación pude notar que no estaba mi helado, pero ya se me había pasado ese antojo y solo por eso lo deje pasar además es probable que Shaoran no se allá _resistido_ al _llamado del helado_ rodé los ojos por inercia ya me conocía esa excusa y más si se trataba de algo que contenga el _elixir_ más dulce del mundo que para Shaoran era el chocolate.

Me levante y fui a tomar una rebanada de pizza, pero note también algo inusual… ¡algo horroroso…inaudito! ¡No estaba mi huevo frito! Alguien moriría de eso no había duda comencé a llorar de golpe yo quería mi huevo frito que no tenían consideración con las mujeres embarazadas mi llanto comenzó a hacerme aún más fuerte cada que miraba la pizza y no encontrar lo que en realidad quería que estuviera…una pizza no es una pizza para mi si no estaba completa ¿qué los hombres no sabían que era un antojo?

Estaba consiente que lloraba por un golpe de hormonas, pero al parecer la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación no lo sabía.

-Sakura que pasa—escuche la voz de Shaoran.

Me comencé a limpiar con la manga de mi piyama las lágrimas que aún seguían fluyendo y corriendo por mi rostro.

-Es…es q-ue yo—rompí a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí—dijo acercándose a mí y abrazarme, espero un rato hasta que me calmara—ya estás bien—yo asentí—bien ahora dime que tienes, porque llorabas.

-Recuerdas la pizza—le pregunté a lo que el asintió—bueno es que…lo creerás tonto, pero no tenía el huevo frito que pedí.

Agache un poco mi cabeza avergonzada.

-Bien déjame entenderte un poco—pauso mirándome—me estás diciendo que llorabas…porque la pizza no traía el huevo frito que pediste? —yo asentí apenada—de acuerdo… ya le digo a alguien que se encargue de hacer tu huevo frito y colocarlo en la pizza ¿te parece?

Asentí nuevamente y no pude evitar echarme a llorar otra vez _"estúpidas hormonas"_.

* * *

 _ **5 meses…**_

Estaba recostada mirando hacia la nada ya hacía un mes sabíamos el sexo del bebe será un varón Shaoran al enterarse no cabía de la felicidad al igual que yo me preguntaba como seria ¿tendrá los ojos color ámbar o esmeralda como los míos? ¿Su cabello será castaño claro o de un lindo color chocolate? Esa y otras preguntas venían constantemente a mi cabeza.

-Sakura segura estarás bien—me pregunto preocupado Shaoran—mis sobrinos pueden ser un poco traviesos.

-Tranquilo Shaoran estaré bien—le repetí por milésima vez esa mañana—estaremos bien—aseguré.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas bien—se despidió saliendo rápidamente ya que le hacía tarde para llegar a la oficina.

Nadie me preparo para lo que se avecinaba en las próximas horas…

\- ¡Tía Sakura!, ¡tía Sakura! —se escuchaba por toda la casa la infantil voz de Himeko Li la menor de los tres pequeños que estaban en ese momento a mi cuidado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Himeko-chan? —le contesto con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió rápidamente.

-Es que…bueno Rayto-chan, Yu-chan y yo queremos comer algo—dijo posando su mirada en el piso con sus brazos tras su espalda y dando circulitos con su pie en torno a este se veía muy tierna.

-Claro Himeko-chan—respondí—pero en este momento no se encuentra la chef que se encarga de la comida.

-Pero tú puedes hacerlo cierto—dijo mirándome con unos ojitos tiernos pero claro la cosa no podía terminar hay ya que dos pequeños más se le unieron así que no tuve otra opción más que ceder.

-Está bien—les digo al fin suspirando ya vería como me las arreglaría.

\- ¡Bien! —celebraron dando saltitos por mi alrededor.

 _Qué alguien tenga piedad de mí._

Me encamine hacia la cocina había una nota pegada en el refrigerador la tome extrañada para así leerla " _ **Sakura no te acerques a la estufa**_ "suspire con desgano Shaoran no podía ser tan desconfiado.

Rompí la nota en pedacitos y tire al basurero haría unas galletas que tan difícil podría ser…

* * *

Bien si era difícil tenia harina en mi cabello, rostro, ropa y otros lugares que no desearía nombrar y ni hablar de la cocina está hecha un desastre la señora Yoshi no estará muy contenta cuando vea semejante desastre me dije maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Tía Saku…—escuche que me llamaba el pequeño Yu que se detuvo a mitad de camino mirando a su alrededor—esto está mal.

Lo mire histérica era obvio que esto estaba mal la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y mi cabeza estaba en juego.

-Oh por…Kami-sama—dijo Rayto entrando junto con Himeko.

-Tía Sakura…fue un placer conocerte— _cuanto apoyo moral_ pensé con sarcasmo.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos—intente elaborar un plan.

-¿Haremos? Pero si tú fuiste la que hizo este desastre—se quejó Rayto haciendo un puchero.

-Y ustedes me dijeron que querían comer algo así que todos tenemos la culpa—razone y los mire para seguir hablando—como decía su tío llegara en… ¡dos! horas—me sorprendí al ver la hora en el reloj de pared—okey no tenemos mucho tiempo así que Rayto y Yu me ayudaran a limpiar la cocina—los señale.

\- ¡Qué! —gritaron al unisono.

-Y tu pequeña Himeko te encargaras de avisarnos cuando llegue tu tío—le digo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y porque a ella le toca lo más sencillo! —se queja Yu señalando acusadoramente a Himeko.

-Porque ustedes son más fuertes y rápidos—les conteste tratando de convencerlos.

-Sabemos que no piensas eso, pero es lo que hay—dijo Rayto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno ¡comencemos! —anime alzando una mano al aire—yo me encargare de limpiar las partes altas mientras ustedes las bajas—les indique a lo que ellos asintieron.

* * *

-tía Sakura—llamo Yu.

-Si Yu—conteste terminando de lavar los trastes.

-Huele a quemado—me voltee para mirarlo y agudice mi olfato y en efecto olía a quemado.

Me fui acercando del lugar de donde provenía el ya casi fuerte olor me alarme una vez confirme que venia del horno en donde deberían estar las…

-Las galletas! —exclame de modo dramático.

-Tampoco es para exagerar—dijo Rayto cruzándose de brazos—solo hay que sacar las galletas del horno.

-Bien hay que hacerlo—dije exageradamente alto.

Tomé un pañuelo y abrí el horno del cual salió una gran nube negra sacudí mi mano cerca de mi rostro para apartar un poco el humo solo un poco saque rápidamente la bandeja que contenía las ahora quemadas galletas y las coloque en la mesa.

-Podemos hacer una parrillada con ellas nos sirve como carbón—señalo Rayto las galletas que en efecto parecían carbones.

-No te sientas mal tía Sakura Rayto tiene razón podemos hacer una gran parrillada familiar—trato de decir Yu evitando soltar una pequeña risa.

-Bueno ya terminamos aquí vallan a acompañar a Himeko—dije tratando de no recibir más burlas por mi intento fallido de galletas.

-OKEY! —gritaron corriendo _claro huyan_ pensé.

Lleve la bandeja al fregadero una vez logre sacar las galletas quemadas me dedique a eso por un rato.

-Tío Shaoran—escuche que gritaban los niños mi pulso se detuvo a un olía a quemado me acerque al horno para ver que sucedía y al instante encontré el problema se me había olvidado apagar la hornilla del horno me golpee mentalmente por eso la apague rápidamente y coloque aromatizante para poder opacar un poco el olor.

Casi corrí para poder llegar a la sala sin verme muy sospechosa.

-Hola Shaoran—salude lo más normal que mis nervios me dieron.

-Hola Sakura los niños te dieron problemas—me pregunto.

-Oh no para nada—conteste tratando de no sonar sarcástica.

-Que bien bueno niños quien quiere jugar! —animo.

-Yo! —dijeron los tres niños al unisono.

-Bien entonces vamos—dijo corriendo y llevándose en brazos a Himeko.

Suspire y me recosté en el sofá en definitiva este día no lo olvidaría nunca y rezaba porque ninguno diga lo ocurrido ese día si no sería una mujer embarazada muerta bueno no tanto, pero sabía que no sería nada bonito ver a Shaoran enojado un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginar tal escena.

 _En definitiva, él no tenía que enterarse de nada._

 _ **6 meses…**_

* * *

Si no había aprendido la lección de la última vez de seguro no estaría en esta situación porque ¡por dios! ¡la cocina se estaba incendiando! Estaba completamente desesperada así que llame a la única persona que se me ocurrió en un momento así.

 _ **\- ¡Shaoran!**_ —grite en el auricular del celular.

 _ **\- ¿Sakura? que pasa**_ —me pregunto de un modo desesperado.

 _ **-la…la… ¡c-conina!**_ —intente decir.

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa con la cocina?**_ —bien creo que no debí hacer esta llamada.

 _ **-Yo bueno…intenté hacer unos huevos revueltos y…Etto la…c-cocina s-se inc-cendio**_ —dije lo último apenas audible cerré mis ojos para recibir el gran grito del siglo.

 _ **\- ¡¿QUE LA COCINA QUE?!**_ —Si esperaba algo así.

 _ **-No voy a repetirlo**_ —replique— _ **y tranquilo acaban de llegar algunos bomberos que se están haciendo cargo de la situación.**_

 _ **-Sakura porque no le pediste a Yoshi que te prepara lo que querías**_ —me recrimino— _ **siempre te dejo notas en el refrigerador diciendo que por ningún motivo te acercaras a las hornillas.**_

 _ **-Bien sé que no debí, pero no quería molestar no pensé que esto sucedería**_ —me defendí.

 _ **-De acuerdo hablaremos en casa sobre lo que paso hoy ¿bien?**_ —dijo esperando alguna respuesta.

 _ **-Está bien**_ —termine cediendo.

Luego de haberles prometido a los bomberos que tendría más cuidado a la hora de cocinar me dedique a ver alguna película Sip ya no más cocina para mí no señor había aprendido la lección.

 _ **Una hora después…**_

La cocina se encontraba en llamas nuevamente, pero los bomberos lo habían extinguido rápidamente miraba la desaprobatoria mirada de Shaoran que hablaba con uno de ellos si…en definitiva estaba en problemas.

* * *

 _ **7 meses…**_

Ya había pasado el episodio de mi pequeña aventura en la cocina Sip…de eso se había encargado personalmente Shaoran a veces me sentía como una pequeña niña castigada.

Me recosté en el sofá a ver que había de interesante ya que los canales de cocina habían sido bloqueados por Shaoran si…creo que no tenía que exagerar tanto con eso de bloquear esos canales porque, que culpa tenían de mi mala mano en la cocina.

Seguí buscando hasta que encontré una telenovela llamada " _amar es para siempre_ " _(_ NA: esta es una inventada si hay alguna telenovela con ese nombre es más que mera coincidencia _)_ me acomode mejor en mi lugar ya que hoy sería un largo.

 _ **3 horas después…**_

\- ¡Vanessa dile que lo amas! —grite en un impulso de ver como la protagonista estaba a punto de perder al hombre de sus sueños.

 _ **4 horas después…**_

No podía parar de llorar fue un final hermoso con campanadas de boda simplemente perfecto, tome la cajita de pañuelos que tenía en la mesita de centro y sople un poco mi nariz sentí un poco de hambre mire la hora y ya eran las 6:00p.m. me levante con un poco de pereza, pero mi bebe clama por comida _y yo en cierto modo._

Me sobre salte al ver la mirada entre divertida de Shaoran que al parecer recién había llegado _"que vergüenza"_

* * *

 _ **8 meses…**_

Estaba a mitad de mes y sentía los nervios a flor de piel no podía creer que faltara tan poco para traer al mundo a mi pequeño…estaba más que emocionada, estaba eufórica, aunque un poco asustada pero solo poquito.

 _\- "Ya deja tu dramatismo."_

\- "Y justo cuando pensé que no te escucharía jamás."

- _"No tienes tanta suerte."_

-suspire- "lo sé."

 _\- "Aparezco cuando necesitas un consejo interno, tranquilizante, reflexivo, coherente…"_

\- "Tus consejos son todo menos coherentes ¿sabías?"-interrumpí.

 _\- "Acertados, beneficiosos, fortalecedores."_

\- "Excelente hasta mi propia _"conciencia_ " me ignora"—pensé con ironía.

- _"Y sobre todas las anteriores deben ser efectivos"—_ termino diciendo.

\- "Eso quiere decir que haces tu trabajo completamente mal que bueno que no tienes un jefe si no ya te abrían despedido."—comente.

 _\- "Que mala eres."—se quejó mi conciencia de manera infantil._

Si este será un mes largo…

* * *

 _ **9 meses…**_

\- ¡Idiota es que no sabes que es un puto condón! —me queje mientras sentía otra fuerte contracción.

-Solo cálmate y respira—me pidió Shaoran que conducía a mi parecer como una tortuga.

Lo tome del cuello halándolo hacia mi haciendo que el auto hiciera un brusco movimiento.

-Como—respire profundo—¡demonios quieres que me calme cuando siento que me están sacando los órganos! —grite muy cerca de su oído.

-No se te saldrán los órganos son contracciones y son normales solo respira—me siguió hablando.

\- ¡Crees que no sé qué son contracciones! —me altere.

Pov normal

El pobre castaño no hizo más que rezar de camino al hospital Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco mentalmente estaba cansado eran las dos de la madrugada y tubo que casi literalmente volar para llevar las cosas necesarias para él bebe y Sakura al igual que ayudarla a subir al auto en definitiva todo un desafío.

Una vez llego al hospital unas enfermeras los interceptaron para ayudar a la esmeralda que juraba matar a Shaoran una vez todo terminara ya tenía una sentencia de muerte asegurada.

El futuro padre se había asegurado de llamar a sus amigos y familiares que ya se encontraban hay presentes.

-Li si algo le pasa a mi hermana eres hombre muerto—se hizo escuchar la agradable voz de Touya Kinomoto pensó con sarcasmo el castaño.

-Ya Touya recuerda que estamos en un hospital—hablo el padre de Sakura Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Era gracioso el pensar como el sobreprotector hermano de Sakura se enteró de todo para resumir las cosas hubo golpes, gritos y una Sakura en posición fetal diciendo incoherencia.

todos tenían la misma anécdota en su cabeza.

" _Esta será una noche larga_ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero les halla encantado okey no encantado pero por lo menos gustado un poco no prometo subir muy aprisa pero lo intentare._**

 ** _pao: gracias por tu entusiasmo de verdad hoy comenzare con el capitulo 20 jeje jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero bueno...besos y saludos._**

 ** _Espero reviews :*_**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Jojojo ¡HOLIIS! Me tomo un poquis de tiempo hacer este capítulo jeje por lo general me tardo un día en hacerlo, pero como no llegaba la inspiración lo deje por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Hace tres semanas comenzaron mis clases y apenas la semana que viene comienzo a entregar los deberes y considerando que mis compañeros y yo solo tenemos cuatro semanas de clase no creo que pueda subir el epilogo tan aprisa jeje y ¡SIII! Ya después de este capítulo viene el final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Aun no tengo algo planeado, pero tampoco quiere decir que tardare años en terminarlo el capítulo del epilogo puede estar listo como a finales de noviembre.**_

* * *

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov normal

 _ **6 años después…**_

Ya habían pasado el episodio de los antojos e incendios de cocina ahora tenían un reto aún más complicado educar al pequeño y travieso Hien Li que tenía cualidades tanto maternas como paternas podía ser el niño más angelical heredado de su madre, pero físicamente era la viva imagen de su padre su piel levemente bronceada, sus ojos de un color ámbar que reflejaban inocencia, y su cabello achocolatado levemente despeinado, si en definitiva era la viva imagen de su progenitor.

El pequeño Hien no había sido el único pequeño concebido en aquel entonces Tomoyo y Eriol Hiragizawa también habían traído al mundo a una pequeña niña de piel pálida y ojos azulados con leves tonos amatista y su cabello de un oscuro color azul un año menor que Hien ambos eran inseparables le habían puesto el nombre de Asagi, su personalidad no era muy diferente a la de sus padres pasiva y filosofa para su edad.

Pero no por nada son niños y todo niño hace travesuras ambos se encontraban en el gran jardín de la mansión Li en Hong Kong se veían notoriamente aburridos recostados en el césped mirando hacia el azulado cielo, la fresca brisa de pleno verano les refrescaba un tanto a ambos que yacían bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo una mariposa de un lindo color amarillo se pozo en la pequeña y perfilada nariz del pequeño Hien haciéndolo estornudar causándole un poco de gracia a Asagi.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? —pregunto Hien levantándose cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada Hien no seas tan serio—se encogió de hombros la niña ignorando por completo a el pequeño de ojos ámbar.

-Estoy aburrido Asagi—se queja el niño ignorando a lo que es a su parecer la insolencia de su amiga.

-Y qué quieres hacer sabes que no podemos entrar por lo que paso la última vez recuerdas—lo miro mal la niña.

-Hey! Eso fue un accidente—se defendió o un intento de hacerlo ya que la palabra _culpable_ la tenía grabada en la frente.

-Si claro—ironizo la pequeña Asagi rodando sus ojos.

-Vamos tampoco fue tan… malo—dijo retándole importancia.

-No responderé a eso—dijo Asagi sentándose y cruzando sus piernas miro de mala manera a Hien.

 _Flash back (versión de Asagi)_

 _Me encontraba en la habitación en donde me quedaría hasta que llegara el cumple años de Hien podría decirse que estaba aburrida mis papas estaban ocupados ayudando a la tía Sakura y el tío Shaoran a organizar la fiesta así que no tenían mucho tiempo para mí y Hien…bueno estaba ocupado siendo Hien._

 _-Asagi! —escuche como entraba el susodicho sin siquiera tener la decencia de tocar la puerta._

 _-Hien—lo mire incitándolo a seguir._

 _-Es que estoy MEGA aburrido y veo que tú también porque no hacemos algo divertido—dijo animado zarandeándome un poco._

 _-Okey—dije restándole mucha importancia._

 _5 minutos después…_

 _\- ¡Gira el grifo ahora Asagi! —escuche la señal de Hien desde adentro no sabía que intentaba hacer, pero confiaba en él, así que gire el grifo sin mucho problema—¡entra ahora o no será tan divertido sin ti!_

 _Corrí lo más rápido que mis cortas piernas me daban y llegué al lugar en donde estaba Hien se veía una enorme tina ya ambos llevábamos trajes de baño así que nos miramos y asentimos al unisono._

 _\- ¡BOMBA DE CAÑON! —gritamos efusivamente al mismo tiempo._

 _Jugamos con el agua por un rato sin darnos cuenta que el agua se estaba desbordando e inundando casi todo el lugar con agua para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban nuestros padres mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos…si en definitiva estábamos en problemas._

" _Y todo por culpa de Hien Li"_

 _Fin del flash back (versión Asagi)_

-Pero debes admitir que fue divertido Asagi! —dijo levantado sus brazos efusivamente.

-…-

-Bien pero no te quejes luego que estas aburrida eh—le advirtió para luego encaminarse fuera del jardín.

\- ¿Adónde vas Hien? —pregunto la niña.

El niño siguió caminando ignorando olímpicamente a la pequeña azabache.

Pov Hien

Una vez Salí del jardín fui a la cocina por algo de comer mi organismo me lo pedía a gritos ya que por alguna razón papa tuvo que cocinar hoy junto con el tío Eriol no estaba tan mal pero según el Tío Eriol papa tuvo la culpa de que tuviera mal sabor así que Asiga y yo no tuvimos un desayuno muy decente tampoco es que mama sea tan buena cocinando de hecho papa me conto cuando una vez por accidente casi incendia el pent-house donde Vivian antes de mudarnos a una casa igual que la de la abuela Ieren pero no tan grande petición de mama.

- _luego él se acostó con ella y quedo embaraza—escuche la voz del tío Eriol._

- _Pobre gracias al cielo me case con Sakura y no con ella—esta vez era la voz de mi papa._

 _-Así es—se carcajeo mi tío._

No entendía que hablaban así que hice caso omiso y seguí mi camino.

- _Era obvio Eriol ambos estuvieron solos en la misma habitación—hablo mi papa—solo se necesita una habitación, dos personas del sexo opuesto, una cama y listo se hace un bebe._

Me paralice en mi lugar pensando un momento en lo que dijo papa acerca de cómo se hacían los bebes olvide porque había ido adentro así que salí corriendo hacia el jardín donde estaba Asagi tenía que contarle que sabía de donde vienen los bebes.

\- ¡Asagi!, ¡Asagi! —la llame de manera desesperada entrando al jardín.

-Que pasa Hien—me pregunta Asagi mirándome extrañada.

-Es que vengo a decirte que nuestra piyamada de hoy se cancela—le dije sentándome a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Y por qué? Mama y la tía Sakura salieron hoy solo para comprar lo necesario para la piyamada—se queja haciendo un puchero.

-Es que escuche que papa decía que lo bebes se hacen en las piyamada—le conteste aterrado.

-No entiendo—dijo simplemente, a lo que yo suspiro resignado.

-Papa dijo que para hacer un bebe solo se necesitaba una habitación, dos personas ¡y una cama para dormir! Eso quiere decir que si dormimos ¡yo tendré un bebe! —le grito despavorido—¡tú tendrás un bebe!

-Hien creo que exageras un poco—me dice tocando mi hombro a lo cual aparte rápidamente.

-Lo siento Asagi he tomado una decisión no quiero ser padre aún tengo mucho que hacer—digo de manera exagerada—¡aún tengo que ver la serie completa de Héroes en Piyamas!

Pov Normal

La pequeña Asagi solo miraba extrañada a su primo analizo bien la situación y repentinamente también le entro el pánico.

\- ¡Que aremos ahora! —medio grito zarandeando a su primo.

-No lo sé, pero debemos averiguar más a fondo todo esto—dijo Hien desencajando su cara un poco pensando en una solución.

\- ¡Ya sé! —grito repentinamente la azabache—porque no nos escondemos en lugares diferentes y así evitamos vernos…tu no tendrás un bebe y yo tampoco.

El pequeño Hien analizo el plan no sonaba mal solo que sus padres se preocuparían al no verlos.

-Pero y que haremos cuando nuestros padres se den cuenta de que no estamos—pregunto.

-Fácil haremos muñecos idénticos a nosotros ven—le dice la niña para que la siga.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Asagi, pero claro estando Hien afuera para así no correr el riesgo de quedar embarazado o eso dijo él, la pequeña azabache tomo dos almohadas y llevo consigo sus creyones y cuaderno de dibujo par así seguir con su plan tomo uno de sus vestidos y fueron esta vez a la habitación de Hien a buscar una muda de ropa para el maniquí.

-Listo ahora dibujare nuestros rostros mientras, tú, le colocas la ropa a las almohadas—ordeno Asagi mientras comenzaba con su tarea Hien solo asintió y comenzó a colocarle la ropa a las almohadas.

-Termine—informo el pequeño de ojos ámbar.

-Yo también—dijo Asagi—apoco no me quedo igual a nosotros—dijo la niña enseñándole el trabajo que había hecho.

-Ese se supone que soy ¿yo? —pregunta Hien mirando el dibujo que había hecho su prima su rostro parecía deforme con líneas no muy precisas levanto una de sus cejas mientras seguía buscándole algún parecido a el—¡soy deforme!

-No tenemos tiempo de hablar de tu deformidad Hien—le dice Asagi colocando los dos dibujos en las almohadas.

-Era deforme y nadie me lo dijo—volvió a hablar caminando en círculos tocando su rostro de manera frenética—no puede ser…no puede ser—susurraba constantemente, preocupando a su prima un poco.

-Eeh, Hien no eres deforme—intento decir la niña—solo un poco feo, pero que eso no te detenga a tener una novia—dijo sonriendo.

-Asagi, no ayudas—la miro mal, con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Ya dejemos de hablar de si eres deforme o feo Hien, tenemos una misión recuerdas—dijo Asagi ya cansada de los problemas de complejidad de su primo.

-Es cierto—apoyo tomando a su " _doble_ " _._

\- ¡Sí! —hizo lo mismo la azabache tomando también a su doble.

Ambos niños se dirigieron dentro para llegar a la habitación de Hien que era la más cercana dejando así al maniquí, para luego ir y dejar al de Asagi, una vez completado su plan los dos se miraron por última vez y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Pov Sakura

Ya han pasado seis maravillosos años desde el nacimiento de Hien, podría decirse que han sido los mejores años de mi vida, Shaoran y yo nos casamos un año después de su nacimiento, ese día en particular fue de locos, el hombre del limosín encargado de llevarme a la iglesia había tomado el camino equivocado haciendo que tardara casi una hora de retraso.

Sonreí por ese divertido recuerdo, en este momento me encontraba llegando a la mansión Li junto con Tomoyo, estar aquí me hacía recordar cuando vine por primera vez, lo nerviosa que estaba y pensar que todo comenzó como una mentira, sonreí nuevamente por inercia, quizás no comenzamos nuestra _relación_ de la mejor manera, pero al final todo termino bien ¿no?

-Crees que allá sido buena idea dejar a los niños con Eriol y Shaoran—escuche que me preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Claro, nadie mejor que ellos para cuidarlos—le respondo sonriendo, confiaba en que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Eso espero—termino suspirando.

No sabía porque, pero ya comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa confiaba en Shaoran, pero presentía que algo estaba sucediendo…

Pov Normal

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li, se encontraban teniendo una conversación muy amena los susodichos, tanto Shaoran como Eriol no habían notado la ausencia de Hien y Asagi.

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso—se carcajea el oji-zafiro.

-Era primerizo y no tenía idea de que podría hacer—se defendió el castaño.

-Bien, bien creo que deberíamos ver que hacen los niños—dice Eriol levantándose del sofá en donde se encontraba.

-Sí, no he visto a Hien por aquí en un rato—opina Shaoran haciendo el mismo gesto que su _querido_ primo, porque a pesar de los años y que ambos sean padres ya, no ha quitado el hecho de que el castaño no lo soporte, quizás un poco, sí, pero no lo suficiente, ya que aún seguía contando sus malos chistes.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el jardín, en donde se suponía deberían de estar, se extrañaron al no divisarlos allí, así que entraron para buscarlos en sus habitaciones ya un poco nerviosos, si no estaban hay tendrían que considerarse hombres muertos.

Una vez llegaron al piso de arriba, rápidamente fueron a las habitaciones de sus pequeños, los mayores, rogaban al cielo que estuvieran allí, buscaron en todo el contorno sin mucho éxito los niños no estaban en ese lugar.

-Lo encontraste—le pregunto Eriol al castaño.

-Si mira lo tengo aquí colgado—le responde sarcásticamente Shaoran enseñándole el supuesto maniquí que habían hecho ambos niños.

-Jajaja—se carcajeo Eriol—yo también encontré a Asagi—le enseño el maniquí, el castaño miro lo que debería ser su cara, no se parecía en nada a la hija de su primo.

-Valla, creo que ambos necesitan una reconstrucción facial—bromea Shaoran a lo que Eriol vuelve a carcajearse.

-Eso ya lo creo, no imagine que diría esto, pero, Asagi parece un pequeño simio—dice el oji-zafiro mirando detenidamente el dibujo.

-Vamos Asagi está bien, solo tienes que mirar a Hien—le señala el castaño—está todo deforme, ni siquiera sé cómo podría reconstruirse como tal, quizás le coloque una bolsa en la cara.

Ambos hombres se carcajearon olvidándose que si no encontraban a sus hijos sus queridas esposas no tendrían piedad con ellos.

Pov Hien

Había encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconderme y no quedar embarazado, me encontraba en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la mansión, le había pasado llave para así cuando alguien entrará, el sonido de la puerta al intentar abrirla me alertará a esconderme mejor y no ser visto.

Ya calculaba que habían pasado diez minutos desde que me escondí en ese lugar, recordando que no había podido llegar a la cocina y tomar algo para comer, me lamenté un rato por eso ya me estaba comenzando a dar hambre y mucha, rápidamente recordé que en mi habitación había guardado unas frituras.

Me reincorpore, sabía que era arriesgado, pero nada ni nadie impedirá que valla por mis frituras.

Quité el seguro de la puerta para así abrirla y salir, no sin antes cerciorarme de que el perímetro estuviera asegurado, estuve alerta a todo mi alrededor, caminando lentamente no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando...

 _-Lo encontraste—_ escuche que pregunto el tío Eriol a papa.

 _-Si mira lo tengo aquí colgado—_ le responde papa enseñándole el maniquí que habíamos hecho Asagi y yo.

 _-Jajaja—se carcajeo—yo también encontré a Asagi—_ le enseño el maniquí mi tío no sabía porque se reía, papa miro lo que debería ser su cara, sude frio rezando para que no se dieran cuenta.

 _-Valla, creo que ambos necesitan una reconstrucción facial—_ me congele en mi lugar, ¿nosotros? ¿Una reconstrucción facial?

 _-Eso ya lo creo, no imagine que diría esto, pero, Asagi parece un pequeño simio—_ estuve a poco de reírme, pero recordé mi misión, debía esperar que se fueran para poder ir por mis frituras.

 _-Vamos Asagi está bien, solo tienes que mirar a Hien—_ le señala papa ¿Qué había demalo conmigo? _—está todo deforme, ni siquiera sé cómo podría reconstruirse como tal, quizás le coloque una bolsa en la cara._

Todo paso muy rápido para mí, sabía que era deforme porque ¡por dios! Asagi había capturado mi esencia en el dibujo, pero no era mi culpa si eso es…¡no era mi culpa! Yo solo nací papa y mama me crearon en una piyamada ellos me hicieron así.

Vi cómo se retiraban dejándome el paso libre para así buscar mis preciadas frituras solo eso me podría consolar en un momento tan duro como este.

Pov Normal

El pequeño de ojos ámbar entro sigilosamente a su habitación, por un momento se sintió seguro de que nadie lo vería solo por un momento…

\- ¿En dónde estabas Hien? —escucho la voz de su padre, a lo que el pequeño quedo de piedra, ya todo se había acabado.

-Etto jugaba a las escondidas—rio nervioso el pequeño castaño.

\- De acuerdo ya tu madre está por llegar—aviso—vamos abajo tu tío Eriol esta con Asagi.

El niño solo pudo asentir su plan había fracasado, su equipo había fallado, todo se había ido por la borda. (NA: jejeje esto me recuerda a Steven Univers en la aparición de jaspe palabras parecidas, pero no mucho XD)

Ambos bajaron hacia la sala en donde se encontraban Eriol y Asagi mirándose serios no parecía cosa normal algo pasaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Shaoran mirando hacia ambas partes.

-…-

-Eriol—volvió a intentar, pero recibió el mismo silencio, Eriol no dejaba de mirar a su hija que de igual manera se veía sería algo no muy común en ella.

Se sentía una gran tensión en el aire, Hien solo se limitaba a mirar sospechaba que era lo que tenía su prima, quizás también escucho la conversación que tuvieron sus padres hace un rato y estaba molesta.

Así que el hizo lo mismo que su prima, se sentó al lado de ella, cruzado de brazos y semblante serio, quería reflejar su descontento por haberle dicho deforme y que le colocarían una bolsa en la cara, se sentía indignado.

Shaoran alzo una ceja extrañado por la nueva actitud de su hijo iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando comenzaron a escuchar pasos apresurados.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Quise hacer este capítulo un poco extenso ya saben cómo quien dice "**_ _así no me matan por tardar tanto en actualizar"_ _ **en esta oportunidad la historia se centra más en los pequeños Hien y Asagi.**_

 _ **No tengo más que agradecerles a los que han seguido este fic desde su comienzo jeje Mil gracias por sus reviews, me despido hasta mi próxima actualización ¡BESOS! :***_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Bueno, bueno como están espero bien jeje okey sé que debo una explicación por subir el epilogo tan tarde, pero dada las circunstancias en el colegio solo tuvimos un mes para entregar los deberes y todo el mes de noviembre lo tuve súper mega ocupado pero logre adelantar un poco me inspire en gran parte en The Nanny espero y les guste.**_

 _ **Y sin más el Epilogo.**_

 _ **No sé si pueda amarte**_

Pov Normal

Shaoran alzo una ceja extrañado por la nueva actitud de su hijo iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando comenzaron a escuchar pasos apresurados.

La puerta de la sala fue abierta abruptamente dejando ver a una Tomoyo con mirada asesina y a una Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Eriol! —llamo de manera demandante la amatista a su marido.

El aludido miro espantado a su esposa, no creía que pudiera ser capaz de saber que perdió por unos minutos a su hija, no de seguro es otra cosa, pensó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Si mi amor? —hablo finalmente, considerando por un momento el ser actor.

-Tu y yo arriba—lo señalo—¡ahora!

-Ya voy, ya voy—se levantó resignado.

Ambos adultos dejaron la sala dejando ahora a dos adultos y dos niños, había cierta tensión en el aire que fue interrumpida cuando la castaña comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, para así salir del lugar, el ambarino al percatarse de esto se levanta rápidamente para así seguirla, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, les dio un último vistazo a los niños y fue tras Sakura.

-Asagi—llamo con voz apagadas el pequeño ambarino.

-Umh—contesto simplemente la aludida.

\- ¿Crees que de ahora en adelante deba usar una bolsa de papel? —pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé—se encogió de hombro la niña—quizás sí.

-Veré si consigo una en la cocina—se levantó Hien del mueble para así dirigirse a la cocina.

-Suerte—le deseo Asagi una vez salió de la sala.

Pov Sakura

Se preguntarán que paso en el recorrido de camino a la mansión…bueno digamos que…saben que, mejor hagamos una recopilación de lo que paso.

 _Flash back._

 _Vi como Tomoyo se relajaba un poco al ver que faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión y así poder ver que tan bien cuido Eriol de Asagi, lo que me causo un poco de gracia ya que se lo responsable que es Eriol al igual que Shaoran por eso me encontraba tranquila mirando como Tomoyo casi se comía las uñas de la frustración._

 _-Tomy ya cálmate—le dije en modo de reconfortarla—Asagi está bien y Eriol de seguro cuido muy bien de ella._

 _-Lo siento Sak, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo está pasando—me miro con angustia._

 _No pude más que negar con la cabeza convencerla de que todo estaba bien era un caso perdido así que me limite a guardar silencio por un rato, no paso ni un minuto de nuestra conversación cuando el auto se detuvo en frente de la mansión Tomoyo fue la primera en salir disparada pasando por encima de mí, di un bajo quejido por el poco tacto que tuvo a la hora de hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Tomoyo! —la detuve colocándome a medio camino._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Sakurita? —pregunto consternada tratando de esquivarme._

 _-Cálmate un poco respira y luego… —intente decir._

 _-Perdón. —la mire incrédula no sabía porque se disculpaba._

 _\- ¿Por qué te… —en un ágil movimiento tomo a una de las mucamas que esperaba para recibirnos y la empujo hacia mí haciendo que ambas cayéramos provocando un gran estruendo al caer—¡Tomoyo! —me levante—si cruzas esa puerta toda alterada nuestra relación se acaba—amenace._

 _-No estarás hablando enserio—me miro entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-Jamás he hablado más enserio en toda mi vida—levante mi mentón para así demostrar lo segura que estaba con mí decisión._

 _Hubo un duelo de miradas, vi como retrocedía un paso le lancé una mirada de advertencia a la que hizo caso omiso y camino directo hacía la puerta que daba paso a la sala, fui detrás de ella aun no podía creer lo que había hecho de ser esa su decisión entonces yo la respetaría e ignorare todo lo que tenga que ver con Tomoyo Hiragizawa._

 _Fin del flash back._

-Así que eso fue lo que paso—hablo mi amado esposo dándome un abrazo tratando de reconfortarme.

-S-si y-y yo s-solo—sople un poco mi nariz—q-quería ques-se¡ca-calmara! —solloce aferrándome más a él.

-Creo que ambas deben hablar—me alejo un poco y me miro—son adultas y deberían comportarse como tal ¿no crees? No creo que eso les haga bien a los niños.

-No hablare con ella—me cruce de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Sakura—intento decir.

\- ¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no! —me levanté y Salí fuera de la habitación en la que estábamos.

Sabía que mi aptitud no era la correcta, pero ¡demonios! Estaba furiosa con Tomoyo, yo solo quería lo mejor para ella y así me paga.

" _En mi vida le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra a Tomoyo"._

Pov Normal

Ya luego de varias riñas por ambas partes Shaoran y Eriol decidieron poner manos en el asunto ya que estaban más que hastiados de la conducta inmadura de sus esposas, así que decidieron reunirse secretamente en la habitación del pánico (NA: jeje lo siento no se me ocurrió otro lugar más desesperado), estaban ya dando sus puntos a favor del plan _"reconciliación"_ porque de no solucionar ese inconveniente pronto terminarían golpeándose frenéticamente sus cabezas contra un muro ya que sus esposas podían ser las mujeres más intensas del mundo si se lo proponían.

En otro lugar para especificar en la cocina, se encontraba un Hien totalmente indeciso tenía varias opciones de bolsas de compras, pero estas a la vez tenían lindos diseños y dibujos alrededor, según su prima si tenía que ocultar su feo y deforme rostro, tendría que ser con algo lindo y a la moda no entendía mucho lo último, pero no podía pasar por alto un pequeño detalle… ¡todas las bolsas tenían mariposas y arcoíris! Si Asagi pretendía que usara _eso_ pues estaba completamente equivocada.

\- ¿Y por cual te has decidido? —pregunto intrigada Asagi mirando con ojos brillosos a su primo.

Hien no sabía cómo decirle a su prima que lo que quería era tapar su rostro con algo neutro no con colores vivos y mariposas así que hizo lo que todo _hombre_ aun cuando apenas era un niño haría en su lugar…

-Bueno…es que me gustan todos y no sé cuál sería mejor para usar—se excusó el ambarino sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno yo te ayudo con la elección ya que te gustaron todos—dijo tomando una de las bolsas que era color violeta y mariposas azules y blancas—esta te quedara muy bien.

Hien tomo resignado su nuevo _rostro_ y se lo coloco ya era demasiado humillante para el admitir su fealdad como para que ahora se sume su prima a obligarlo a usar esa horrible bolsa con mariposas, eso ya era demasiado para un día.

Mientras tanto volviendo con Shaoran y Eriol ambos estaban hablando sospechosamente por su celular Eriol era el que platicaba con la otra persona en línea mientras el castaño anotaba algo en una pequeña agenda, ya solo faltaba que ambas mujeres estuvieran en el mismo lugar a la misma hora mañana temprano con el misterioso personaje que cumpliría un gran papel al momento de ejecutar el plan _"reconciliación"_.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Tomoyo y Sakura partieron a lo que sería una trampa y engaño de sus maridos, mientras estos solo rezaban porque todo saliera bien, Hien y Asagi eran otra historia ambos estaban enfrascados en sus _asuntos importantes_ cosa que sus padres no habían notado por estar atendiendo otros asuntos de los cuales ellos estaban completamente desentendidos.

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —se señalaron Sakura y Tomoyo acusadoramente.

-Cálmense señoras…noto un poco de tensión en el ambiente—hablo un hombre de edad que estaba admirando a los peces que estaban en la pecera de su oficina, se giró mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban cruzadas de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria a la otra—bien por lo que me han informado su relación no está en sus mejores tiempos platíquenme sobre eso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que le platico! —contesto con falsa alegría Tomoyo—lo que sucede es que _esta_ señora no acepta que me preocupo por mi familia.

\- ¡Claro que lo acepto! —se defendió la castaña—yo solo intentaba calmarte.

\- ¡Yo estaba completamente calmada! —manifestó agitando sus manos.

-No puedo creer que seamos primas—inquirió Sakura—¡siquiera que te haya defendido de los malos comentarios de todos en la preparatoria!

\- ¡Yo también hice lo mismo! —reitero Tomoyo—¡siempre salí a tu defensa cuando te decían torpe, ingenua y pies izquierdos!

-Por lo menos me apodaban con nombres decentes—miro desafiante la castaña—a ti te decían ramera regalada y stripper de segunda.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? —miro ofendida la amatista a su _prima_.

-Bien conociendo ambas partes, creo que deben de pensar en lo que les atrajo de la otra—interrumpió el terapeuta de parejas—mi esposa dice que lo que le atrajo de mi fue mi encantadora sonrisa.

Ambas miraron al terapeuta con cara de no creerle, y no hicieron comentario alguno acerca de lo dicho.

-Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí—se quejó la amatista levantándose del sillón en el que estaba para así salir rápidamente por la puerta.

-Volverá—le aseguro la castaña.

-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto intrigado el terapeuta.

-Porque se llevó mi bolso en vez de suyo—señalo mirando el bolso de Tomoyo que estaba justo al lado de ella.

El hombre rodo sus ojos, tendría que comentarles su fracaso a los esposos de ambas partes jamás había fracasado en una terapia, pero personas especiales hacen los casos especiales pensó con rendición.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Se encontraba el terapeuta de parejas mirando incrédulo a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el amplio sillón mirándose asesinamente, apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras y ya estaban que se abalanzaban uno contra otro quizás sabría cómo llevar la situación si estas personas fueran adultos, si porque en definitiva él no sabía cómo tratar con una _pareja_ de niños.

-Bien, creo que hay que calmarnos un poco—dijo el hombre logrando llamar la atención de los infantes—han venido aquí porque quieren arreglar una indiferencia ¿no es así?

-Si—contestaron al unisono.

-Entonces porque no comenzamos desde el principio—se acomodó sus gafas—soy el doctor Shintaro Mikoto ¿y ustedes pequeños?

-Asagi Hiragizawa—se presentó la peli-azul.

-Hien Li—respondió cortante el otro.

-Oh así que Hiragizawa y Li ¿no? —ambos asintieron como respuesta—¿y sus padres saben que están aquí?

-No—contestaron sin ninguna pisca de culpabilidad por salir sin avisarles a sus padres.

-De acuerdo, empecemos—tomo su libreta de anotaciones— ¿cuál es el problema?

-Hien es un desconsiderado señor terapeuta—se adelantó Asagi quien miraba molesta al susodicho—le estaba ayudando con su problema de fealdad y me paga diciendo que mis dibujos son muy fresas ¿puede creerlo?

Hien rodo sus ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

-Asagi es una exagerada—inquirió el ambarino—yo solo dije la verdad intenté ser amable, pero que seguirá después ¡un vestido o tutu! No señor no lo podre tolerar.

El terapeuta quedo impresionado esos niños no aparentaban su edad, suspiro ese día al parecer iba a ser sumamente agotador e interesante.

-Mirándote bien…un vestido no te quedaría nada mal—opino inconscientemente Asagi ganándose una mirada asesina de Hien.

-No creo poder llegar a un acuerdo con _esta_ niña—termino por decir el castaño cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria a su prima.

-Pues yo tampoco creo llegar a un acuerdo con un descerebrado como el—hizo lo mismo evitando todo tipo de contacto con su primo.

-Yo creo que si pueden llegar a un acuerdo—hablo el especialista, ambos niños lo miraron con cara de no creerle, si el pobre hombre ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa mirada.

\- ¿cómo? —preguntaron intrigados sin darse cuenta de que hablaron al unisono.

-Piensen y hagan lo que primordialmente los unió—les explico—alguna actividad, juegos o simplemente recuerden viejos tiempos y para que su relación mejore, deben de pensar en el otro antes en que ustedes mismos, en sus gustos y debo preguntar porque ya no aguanto ¿Por qué llevas esa bolsa tapando tu cabeza?

Ambos niños se miraron por un rato la situación se tornaba incomoda.

-Porque soy feo señor, mi padre me lo dijo—contesto después de unos minutos de silencio.

El hombre quedo impresionado, pero no comento nada al respecto.

Ya luego de una _pequeña_ platica ambos infantes se dirigieron a la mansión donde todo estaba vuelto un caos, miraron incrédulos el lugar preguntándose si habría pasado un huracán después de su salida a escondidas de sus padres.

 _\- ¡Es tú culpa! ¿cómo pudiste perderla Eriol? —_ se escuchó la voz desesperada de Tomoyo por todo el lugar.

 _-¡No me culpes! Yo pensé que estaba jugando en el jardín con Hien—_ se defendía el susodicho.

 _\- ¡Y tú no te salvas Shaoran cómo pudiste perder a nuestro hijo! —_ esta vez hablaba Sakura _—¿pensaban que con estos feos maniquís iban a engañarnos?_

 _-No, pero ellos—_ intento decir.

- _Estoy completamente decepcionada—_ termino por decir la castaña.

Ambos niños se miraron incrédulos ¿acaso se habían tardado tato? Sudaron frio las que les venía ahora que aparecieran, respiraron hondo y se dirigieron al gran salón donde provenían los gritos e insultos de sus madres a sus padres.

-Eres un mal… —se escuchó la voz de La amatista más cerca, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que entraban al salón los dos pequeños con miradas bajas—¡Asagi, Hien! ¿están bien no les paso nada? —los dos negaron—que bueno… y en donde estaban estábamos tan preocupados.

-Hien hijo—se le acerco la castaña a su hijo—no vuelvas a asustar a mama así ¿está bien? ¿y porque usas esa bolsa? —pregunto quitándosela—con esa cosa no podre ver tu carita hermosa mi amor.

El no contesto simplemente giro su rostro sonrojado evitando la inquisidora mirada de su madre.

-Hien—esta vez era su padre lo miro aun con el sonrojo en su rostro—me diste un gran susto sabes lo que me hubiera pasado si no aparecías tú madre hubiera hecho estofado conmigo—se le acerco más para que solo el escuchará lo último—y aquí entre nos sabemos que es muy mala para eso.

-Si—contesto sonriendo—y perdón por preocuparlos es que Asagi y yo fuimos con un especialista a arreglar nuestros problemas—explico—y dijo que pensáramos en lo que nos unió primordialmente que no solo pensemos en nosotros mismo también es importante los sentimientos del otro ya que de eso se trata la amistad.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron por inercia sabían que se habían comportado como crías sin sentido alguno, así que se acercaron una a la otra para darse un sincero abrazo para dejar así los mal entendidos del pasado en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

-Y Hien no me contestaste ¿Por qué llevabas esa cosa en la cabeza? —pregunto Sakura después de tan emotiva disculpa.

-Bueno es que—trato de explicar, pero de un momento a otro se veía a una Sakura en estado de querer matar a su marido y a una Tomoyo estrangulando a Eriol por decirle a su hija simio sí, en definitiva, eran una familia feliz y normal como cualquier otra.

 **Fin.**

 _ **HOLIIIS bien este es el final espero les haya gustado jeje gracias por sus reviews que me inspiraron a seguir con esta historia que por cierto no iba a ser tan larga pero que paso todas mis expectativas y también agradecimientos a todos los que lo agregaron como favorito mil y un gracias.**_

 _ **Nota final: para los que les gusto**_ **mecanografía** _ **ya estoy terminando el cap final que pidieron sé que fue un final no muy feliz, pero lo escribí en un momento de melancolía así que jeje perdón por mi insensibilidad, pero ya estoy en rehabilitación sentimental okey nee, pero algo así.**_


End file.
